


Revenge of The Lost

by Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: After Battlefield of Pacifists, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pregnancy, Psychological Drama, Psychological Warfare, Revenge, Revenge of The Lost, Secret Discoveries, Tearing Open Old Wounds, Worst Things Than Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth
Summary: Ruining a marriage to steal the bride. Finding a spy you never wanted to see. Having your secret life be the hot topic in the media. Nine months to watch someone die. Everyone has buttons to push. Killing isn’t the only form of revenge.When a rebel group called Revenge of the Lost (RTL) makes it's move against the former pilots, they will awaken more than just one nightmare. They will tear open old wounds that may never close. RTL may be in for it's own surprises too, shattering the reason for everything. (Dark romance. Dark subjects.)





	1. A Dead Man On A Wedding Day

"Duo?"

Duo wasn't shy about staring at the window of their old junkyard. The normally frolicking version of him wasn't anywhere in sight. It happened. While Duo was often a good buddy, when things struck him the wrong way, he had no problem taking someone down. At the moment, he was definitely being rubbed the wrong way. He knew Hilde Schbeiker, the one talking to him right now. He knew her well. They'd known each other for some time now, ever since the first War that placed The Great Destroyer Deathscythe off the map. He knew her hangouts and her friends. She never tried hiding anything from him. He was good at reading people, and Hilde was a good person.

He watched her rub her lip softly. She didn't really know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Duo said, realizing his anger might be looking like it was towards her. It wasn't, not at all. "I'm looking for any details, Hilde."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't? I mean, I haven't. I'm not." She was confused. "When I didn't get my period at first, I was scared. I didn't want to tell you about that kind of thing." She rubbed her arm, unsure of herself. "I was hoping maybe I just caught something and that's what held it up. After all, I mean, it's not like I . . ." She just stared into his eyes, with hope. Hoping he understood so she didn't have to say it.

"Got it." He did. "Well? Well, well, well." He tugged on his ponytail lightly as he took off his cap. It was time to unwind some, at least in appearance, for her. "The junkyard wasn't the greatest way to start, but I've seen much worse." He twirled his cap in his hand, trying to loosen her up. "We'll be fine." Yeah. "Everything will be just fine, no worries. Duo is on the job, I promise." He shoved his hat back on. "You just think up some names-"

"I don't know the dad's genes, space could be dangerous," Hilde said. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know how this is happening or why or . . ."

Or _who_, which was the biggest focus Duo was trying to keep his happy smile from landing on. "For now, let's just call it immaculate." Yeah. "Then when we do find out who the dad is, then we'll kill him." His expression didn't change as he said those words. Firm, compassionate, but truth. He would kill him. Whoever thought it would be a great idea to get his best friend pregnant behind his back, and hers, was going to pay. He believed Hilde, that she didn't know how or who. Probably a hospital. The thing about the war, was that while the world kept going, some people couldn't make that turn as easy.

As The God of Death, Duo took more than one life. He fought in a war, he took thousands of lives of thousands of men in mecha suits. He'd seen some people who wanted to be avenged come after him before. Sometimes to take his life, to take something he wanted, and even once to hurt Hilde. Just because she was his friend. Most likely, Hilde's problem had more to do with him, than herself. "I'll make some calls, we'll find a way to go to Earth, hang out 'til the new little guy or gal pops out and we'll come back home." Then the dad's genes wouldn't matter. She shook her head, but he wasn't giving her that edge. "I don't want to hear how I shouldn't be involved or anything like that."

"Duo. It isn't your fault. I mean? Maybe it was someone who didn't like you again." She had to admit it, there was no denying it was that.

"They did it to try and drive me away," Duo confronted her. "We both know it. You're a good girl, Hilde, and you've got no boyfriend hanging around lately. Straight up, you don't have to say anything. Why would I leave my partner on Earth to raise a baby while I live the good life up here in the Junkyard? Besides, it'd be boring just being me."

"I hate to ask it," Hilde said, coming around. "I'm responsible enough to know that I . . . I can't handle this on my own."

"I'll make some calls. We'll head down to Earth. Everything will be hunky dory, Duo promises so." He winked at her and snapped his finger. The best positive action he could send. "Start packing. I'll start calling. Oh, and send me anything on the stay at the hospital within the last few months."

Once she left to her room, Duo immediately reached for his phone. He dialed a familiar number and was reward with a friendly familiar voice. Too bad his voice wouldn't be half as friendly. "I've got a problem, Quatre. I need to send myself down to Earth, and I need to send someone else to Hell."

"Uh? Duo?" The timidness of his friend could be heard through the phone call. "What's wrong? Why do you need to leave to Earth?" When he finished explaining, even Quatre's timidness had almost been unrecognizable. "That's so wrong!" Simple yet powerful, that was Quatre. "I'll be sure to help you get to Earth. Let me call Trowa, he should know Earth the best. I'll get you some money too."

"Fine, I'm gonna need it." Duo wouldn't turn down the money. "When this is over and it's safe, we'll come back to our business again and I'll work on paying you back."

"You don't have to, but knowing you, I know you won't let the debt stand," Quatre said over the phone. "We'll work on something afterwards, okay? We better get you and your friend down to Earth before something serious happens. If you can't place the father's family, even being up there pregnant is risky."

"Yeah, in the meantime, I need to track that hospital and find out what happened," Duo said. "Any assist would be appreciated."

"I'm on it, Duo, I promise. I'm really sorry, Duo."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. It's Hilde that got stuck dealing with the consequences of the past." Duo hung up the phone. Someone hurt his friend. Whether artificially or not, it didn't matter. Maybe the dad was even a legit donor who wasn't even to blame. But someone had been. Someone hurt her. Someone gave her something that she wasn't ready for or asking for.

_That_ someone would pay.

* * *

**Earth, One Week Later**

"Normally, I don't like to see Trowa interacting too much with . . . the past," Catherine admitted as she conversed with Hilde. "I couldn't let this slide by without helping though." She tried to put on a big, bright smile. "Trowa and I are more than happy to help you. We can't do much from here, the circus isn't like a hotel, but we can gather supplies and help how we can."

"Yeah." Hilde didn't say much to Catherine. She seemed like a nice friend to Duo's friend, but there really wasn't much at all she could do. Heck, she knew the only reason they were there is because Duo wanted to see Trowa. He wanted to get everyone involved, because he wanted to find whoever had put her in that predicament. In his mind, it made sense. Find the person responsible, make them pay, and no one else could hurt her again. Maybe so, maybe it was just one person who did it and nothing else would happen ever again. But? It just didn't feel right. It was one strange way to ever get revenge.

Hilde knew the risks she faced staying with Duo. Both of their pasts, they weren't pristine. Duo's though, his was like a hurricane compared to the wind she stirred. Still, she had put her life on the line more than once. She wasn't going to end a friendship just because someone had a beef against Duo and wanted to use her. She was trained to deal with whatever had come her way. In fact, she was even better than in the war. Once Duo realized that the past wasn't going to always give them a peaceful life, he willingly wanted to train her in some of the ways he'd been trained so that she'd be safe.

This wasn't done in a fight though. This was done over some surgery table, probably when she was getting her tonsils out that kept making her so sick. Done without her knowledge. By the doctor? By a member of staff? How? None of it comforted her, none of it. Yet, still. Duo didn't back down, he was helping and staying with her. She wasn't going to abandon him either. Even if the whole reason it happened was some petty revenge against Duo. It might even be against her. Either way? They'd get through it.

Staring at this girl in the frilly cute circus outfit really didn't help much though. Still, she'd be polite. Make eye contact. Smile. Then wait for Duo to come back.

* * *

**Trowa's dressing room**

"No cameras at all?" Trowa asked concerned from his own computer. He was still in costume for the next act, but at soon as Duo came, he had to see him. Quatre had contacted him earlier. They'd been trying to find some kind of footage of what happened. The day of a surgery that Duo's friend had would be the best day for something to happen. As higher up as Quatre may be in the colonies though, and no matter how good their hacking skills?

Someone had erased the entire surgery footage. The entire hospital's footage for that day was now gone. Someone knew Duo would look into it.

"What good is getting the drop on me if you don't leave yourself some prints for me to find you?" Duo complained. "Someone dumb enough to get away with this should be that ignorant." Duo sat down in the extra chair. "Quatre is trying to get footage from the colony itself since the hospital footage is gone. Anyone going in that day that has no appointment or no job."

Trowa glanced over to his friend. That posture. The words Duo said were positive but his position was one of defeat. He even had his head bent down so he could see nothing but his dark baseball cap. Being a former Gundam pilot, Trowa knew how he felt. The war was over, but the revenge and the consequences would continue with them for the rest of their lives. "Are you really staying with the woman on Earth and going back with her with the child? Back to the Junkyard?"

Duo lifted his head, looking out from beneath his cap. "I don't know who it is, but the last thing I'm going to give them? Is the impression they defeated me. I don't care if it grows up calling me Uncle Duo, I'm not leaving Hilde with my mess."

Trowa had to do it. He knew Duo was in a mood, but simple reasoning shouldn't be forgotten. "Are you sure it was revenge against you?"

"It could be revenge against her," Duo said, sinking his face away behind the cap again. "Me or her, it doesn't matter, it's not ruining our lives."

Trowa was quiet for just a little longer. Usually he was the more quiet one, but Duo wasn't giving up information or being half as communicative as he usually had been. He usually spoke over half the time. Now, if Trowa didn't question, move the conversation, he just sat there. It wasn't like with Quatre. This silence felt . . . strange. "Boyfriend?"

"I know her better than anyone, and she knows me better than anyone," Duo answered Trowa. "I know when Hilde has a boyfriend, and even when she hides it. She wasn't in a relationship, Trowa."

Trowa gave a slight nod.

"The doctor has a great reputation, all videos show nothing where he's been less than professional. I hate people who think they know everything, but he's legit. I even scoped him out myself, including his nurses." He crossed his arms. "There's a place I won't be invited back to anytime soon. Fine by me."

So general force was probably ruled out.

"Someone went in while she wasn't even conscious, and messed with her." Duo's voice was sharp. "They won't get away with it. I don't care if their own brother fell by my hand in the war."

They would fall by Duo's. The God of Death would strike. Trowa couldn't blame Duo. Dealing with revenge was never easy, but when someone used the ones you dared to care for in the plot? The whole justice and peace ideals sometimes moved away. "There should be peace in the colonies and on Earth. Even the Gundams are gone, Duo."

"Deathscythe died out in the sun, but it still lives on someplace else." Duo looked straight at Trowa. For a moment, Trowa swore he almost saw the vision of the Gundam Deathscythe in Duo's eyes.

Trowa looked back toward the computer. Whoever did it had enough power to keep their resources from being discovered. "Losing one more life after the countless you took won't help."

"Oh yeah?" Duo pulled himself up. "Nice sisterly friend you got, Trowa. What if while you were practicing one day, she walked in and gave you the same news? I know revenge against one does nothing." He stood up. "It doesn't change how much you personally want it."

Catherine. Suddenly becoming pregnant at her age? In the Circus. "I assume I would be angry," Trowa agreed. "If it was revenge though, I would have to remember that. That somehow, during the war, I struck someone first. They were getting what they felt they had the right to get."

"No one had the right to do that!" Duo lashed out. "Yeah, I know. I know." He looked out from his dressing room tent and into the stars above. "Whether I take someone's life away or not, it doesn't make me feel better or solve the situation. Its pointless bloodshed and we've been through it all. Patched up what we could. Revenge shouldn't even be gracing my lips." He looked back toward Trowa. "It's fresh, this wound, and it doesn't heal. They made it a living wound for her." He straightened up. "And if they are sick enough to go after my friend for revenge in this way, instead of facing me head on, then how do I know this is far enough for them?"

Trowa made no motion. He understood. Not only the fresh feeling of the torn wound they ripped open inside of Duo. They also tore into the fear that without finding them, they might do something more to Hilde. "Your weakness and your strength is the same. Did you teach her how to fight better?"

"Plenty," Duo said, still staring outside. "There's no way any doctor is working on her without me present in the room anymore. With her fighting skills, and my presence as back up, this'll be the end of it." He seemed to take a longer breath. "The God of Death really wants to lose it, Trowa. If this person who does this to her, messes with her _again_? There's no peace contract or law on any colony or Earth that'll stop me."

There. Duo was getting better again. "If we find them, they will face the justice system."

"Fine, but if they hurt her again?" Duo started to walk off. "They will face my justice system."

Trowa watched one of the few people he could consider a friend, walk off.

"The anger he feels in not doing anything," Quatre said as he approached Trowa's dressing room tent. "The betrayal. It must have felt so . . . different. Enough to set his ideals back to the war." Quatre looked toward Trowa. "I knew he'd be okay, even he knew killing would solve nothing." Quatre looked back outward. "Still, Trowa. It's worrying. Why would anyone choose revenge in that way? It doesn't feel right."

"That is what worries him," Trowa said. It didn't make sense. Not really. Even coming after his friend to kill her would make more sense than getting her pregnant. It felt like a frustration move, but too much planning must have gone into it to be simply frustration. It felt like there was something more to it.

* * *

Hilde looked over Catherine's shoulder while she listened politely, until she saw Duo coming back into their tent. "Duo."

"Hey there, Hilde." He strolled over. "So we are going to be shacking up in a decent hotel tonight, if that isn't a problem? Won't be forever, though, promise. Not living on the road, just needed to talk to Trowa." He looked toward Catherine. "Hi there again."

"A hotel is fine by me," she agreed.

"Great. You want room service or to go pick up a pizza?" Duo asked.

"Pizza." Definitely. Some normality back in their lives. She'd always wanted to visit Earth, but wow. She could feel how different it all had been. The situation. The people. All she wanted to do was find a place to hunker down and have a good old-fashioned pizza.

"Awesome." Duo held his hand out toward Catherine. "Later."

Hilde waved politely too but moved right behind Duo. A pizza. "We should get some soda, and maybe watch something too." That'd hit the spot.

"Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind, Hild."

* * *

Trowa came into the room with Quatre right before they disappeared.

"What do you think?" Quatre asked Trowa. "We should keep people in the loop, but this is probably an isolated problem. Then again?"

"We don't know the plan," Trowa said.

"It's their individual lives and we aren't at war," Quatre said. "What are the chances this was someone that was brilliant but not all there? That just happened to see a good opportunity to make Hilde Schbeiker pay for her role? Or for being friends with Duo?" Quatre backed out of the tent. "I don't know. This isn't how someone takes revenge. This isn't foul play with someone accidentally getting caught. Duo harassed everyone on duty and the doctor, even stalking them. I barely got them to calm down enough to not take action. He came to stay with me after that until we got to Earth." He looked back toward Trowa. "I didn't sense anything wrong from any of them. Whatever happened, it was deliberate." He sighed. "I'm almost a hundred percent certain someone artificially inseminated her before her surgery."

Trowa looked toward him.

"Latest technology, still in research, but one time is all it will take with it," Quatre pointed out to Trowa. "I looked into everything for Duo. It would take someone brilliant enough to have access to that advancement. There was no one on the staff with those credentials."

Which didn't make sense. Trowa nodded. "Telling someone takes two seconds."

"Two seconds to inform allies. Two seconds to ruin their privacy." Quatre was torn in the decision. He didn't want people harassing Duo or his friend anymore than necessary. They were trying to move on, get used to whatever happened, and keep going. "What do you think, Trowa?"

"I think we should ask Duo," Trowa answered. "Did you inform Heero and Wufei?"

"In the beginning. Any help piecing this together was appreciated," Quatre said. "Neither could do much. Both were just as confused. Wufei says it's probably someone with a vendetta to hurt Duo, but doesn't want to take a life." It made a little sense. This certainly was hurting Duo and no life had been taken. "Heero said something similar. A soldier that didn't want to kill, but couldn't stop thinking of revenge." He shrugged. "I don't know. Anyone's theories are just that at this point." Only guesses. Only theories.

Nothing personally helped Duo or his friend.

"I can't imagine it's easy," Quatre said, staring out into the stars. It was something lovely about Earth, all the beautiful stars. "Knowing your past mistakes made something like this happen to your best friend?" He looked back toward Trowa. "I would not want to be in his shoes."

* * *

**Zhang Colony**

Mei-Lin Wang held her ground. She was adorned in a ceremonial robe for the occasion. While she looked beautiful and gentle, she was a woman who was not fond of the position she had been placed in. For honor, she accepted it. Accepted it as her destiny, she could not go against custom. However, something had happened in that custom, and her future husband would not hear her out. She had sent news and letters, trying to tell him she needed to contact him. Li Zhang though was not fond of the clan marriage anymore than her. He wished nothing to do with her until the last minute.

As she walked toward him, he said nothing. That was fine, she would talk. "You refused to look at any of my letters."

"I've no need to hear of my wife's letters," he answered. "You'll soon be telling me things face to face."

"Then hear this 'face to face'. I am not your wife yet," she reminded him. "I have been mistreated without my knowledge. I assume it was during my surgery. As my future husband, you should look into it." She shuffled. "Also, there was a dead body found at my house this morning. Once again, I asked for your counsel about it." However, he would do nothing. Nothing of either one. She already knew all she needed to know about him. If it wasn't for her integrity, she would go through with the marriage and say nothing. However, the body would sooner or later be discovered. Why risk dishonor for something out of her hands?

"Mistreated how?" Concern in his voice? "What do you mean a body?"

"I have never taken with any man, yet I am pregnant. The doctor has confirmed it."

"The body, Mei-Lin? What about the body?"

"It's still in my room."


	2. Tonsillectomy

Ah. As Mei-Lin suspected, there was a large ruckus. Blame started to fall between the family lines. Instead of being beside her, it was as she predicted. Her future husband now condemned her. It was only his associates that held him back from casting a stronger judgment since she was pregnant. Several slurs were shouted at her. How dare she as the next in line betray her future husband. How dare she kill an innocent man.

It was not her though. This, no one believed.

She was held, now sentenced. The prison area was simple and her food would be just with some concerned additions added inside for her benefit. However? Once the child was born, it would be taken away, and she would face the true extent of her punishment. Mei-Lin sat in silence. Used somehow against her will, conception unexplained, and now on a controversial death row, after nine months.

She spent another week inside her tormented situation until an outsider came to aid her. Mei-Lin watched her through the old-fashioned bars that were becoming her home. She knew of this woman, however her stature was now lower. She held her head up high and did not bend as she came in. Dressed like she were attending some casual Earth meeting on TV, she strolled in.

"Mei-Lin Wang. My name is Relena Dorlain." She came closer. "I am trying to remove you from this situation. The Earth and the Colonies have been working for more peaceful means to disastrous situations. However-"

"The Zhang clan is an outside colony to your usual," Mei-Lin interrupted her. "They will not bend on their beliefs."

"This is true, however, religion and politics must associate with the Earth and Colonies in all forms. No one is putting you on a death sentence for becoming pregnant before you were wed," Relena insisted. "However, the body found in your home has made that harder. It has taken time to make progress within your colony on these issues, but it's almost done."

Almost done? "Can you free me?" she asked. "Can you prove foul play?"

"I need details. What do you remember? I need trust and honesty," Relena Dorlain demanded. "No matter how cruel it may sound to your colony."

"It does not sound cruel. It sounds absurd." Mei-Lin moved from her bars. "I went in for a surgery. I looked for proof, but no one would give me it. I tried to tell my husband-to-be. Neither of us had been excited about the marriage. I planned on telling him the day I saw him then. Our marriage day. That is when I woke up with the dead man in my room."

"Is that the honest truth?" Relena Dorlain asked her. "You don't know the man who was murdered in your room? We have looked into this excuse and there are no records of you being at a doctor, or any recordings of what happened in that room."

"I have an appointment card." That made no difference to anyone though. It was just a piece of paper that showed she would be there to see the doctor. Not that she had been there, and that was quite small next to the insurmountable charge of killing a man.

"We do have that in our possession." She heard the sigh of the Dorlain woman. "As times have advanced, this has happened on more than one occasion. The opposition to marriage through different means of control," Relena Dorlain pointed out. "The identity of the man in your room. He was another interested in you?"

Ah. She was trying to make Mei-Lin confess about the father. That she killed the child's father. "I have done nothing wrong. I did nothing against my former husband's will, nor do I know the man who was lying in there dead. He was not another lover. If he was another option for marriage, my family would know those details. Not I."

"I have managed to work with other colonies over the years, as had the person before in my position," Relena confirmed. "One of many duties, but an important one, that I will not relent upon. Often." She paused. "A written confession of the events, fully disclosed, containing all legal and illegal events, with an official departure that removes them from the colony has been accepted so far."

Admit she was at fault and be banished from her colony. Admit she was unfaithful with the man that was dead, and that she tried to kill him to hide the secret on her wedding day. "I would write what you ask, if I could, but I have nothing more to say." There was nothing else to give.

"Mei-Lin Wang, I do not think you understand the position you are in." Now, the Dorlain woman was surely getting upset. She moved closer, her posture rigid. "The Earth and the colonies together are working to save your life in a colony that often runs in its own sense of justice. You need to be honest. Without honesty? Without a fully disclosed written confession?" Troubled. Relena Dorlain looked beside her, then straight at her. "I cannot stop them all. Without a confession, what I can do is limited for you. Please. Who is it that you loved and where is he?"

"It's confession or death." Mei-Lin moved as close to the bars as she could. "Do I save myself by saying I slept with another, killed him to try and hide that secret? If so, this child would be shunned. If I stay true to myself, have the child, and accept death gracefully? Their life would be better. Honor or life."

Relena's eyes . . . changed. The hard stance of Relena Dorlain softened toward her. "I would try to keep you from execution, but you are right. You would live the rest of your life behind bars." The eyes of Relena bore into Mei-Lin like she was searching for something. There was nothing though. "But? If there really is no one else, you don't know that man in your room, and you have been telling the truth?" She realized it now and backed away. "Mei-Lin. I?" She paced slightly. "No one believes this. I didn't believe it either, everyone has confessed that nothing has happened. Your doctors, his assistants, everyone." She moved back to the bars. "I will do everything I can to try and save you. I will pull all my power towards this case personally. At the very least, pull you from the colony to a place of safety for your condition. I am so sorry." Mei-Lin watched her walk off.

There was silence once again in her area. Honor or death. That was her decision.

* * *

**Dorothy Catalonia's Home**

Dorothy watched as Relena came toward her lovely outdoor table. "Good morning, Relena. How are you?" As always, Relena didn't share much about any of those trivialties. She needed help with something else. "What may I help you with?"

"What do you know of the Zhang colony?" Relena sat down at the table. "I am trying to keep peace, but they want to execute a woman."

Execution. That would surely be causing Relena stress. Political was tough to deal with, but for religion? "What is it she has done?"

"She was pregnant with another man's child," Relena said, "while she was promised to another." Stress and anger. "The morning of the wedding when she would confess, there was a man found dead in her home."

"Oh. I would have said she knew what she was getting into before you said the last part." Dear oh dear. "A man dead in her home? Have you tried a confession?"

"She didn't do anything." Relena shook her head, looking out toward the beautiful view. "This isn't the first case I've worked with in this way. Once I've guaranteed their lives, I have almost always got a written confession of the truth." She crossed her legs. "I can't get that because I believe she has told it. I believe someone did this on purpose to her. All of it."

"Foul play? Unusual for this." Dorothy sipped on her tea. Normally she offered her tea, but it was iced tea. She'd just had her own tonsillectomy. Once Relena left, she would head back inside again. "Did someone want her husband? Who was next in line?"

"Someone named Mei-Hua." Relena didn't look well herself. "I need to find a way to prove someone else was in the wrong, or an innocent woman is going to die."

"I would speak to this Mei-Hua. It's all I can offer." Dorothy watched Relena stand back up. Huh. Usually she was less abrupt than that.

"Yes, you're right. I will look into that angle. There just aren't many left to expose." She walked off, deep in thought.

Poor Relena. Always trying to save the world. When she herself was clearly sick.

* * *

"Let me see in your throat, Relena," her family doctor said as he came over to see her personally.

"I shouldn't be here. I have important work to get done." Unfortunately, health didn't care. Relena kept burning up with fevers, on and off for days. She tried to ignore it to keep going, but eventually she had to take action before it got worse. "What is it, Doctor? Is it the same thing again?"

He seemed to be quieter than usual. "Yes. I recommend a tonsillectomy. It won't take long and you'll be better in a few days." He started to write it down in his memo pad.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" He didn't look so well. Was it only her tonsils? Were they only one side of a potential problem? The constant fever and being tired, was it really all just from tonsils?

"Here is an ear, eye, nose, throat specialist." Her doctor handed her the paper. "Go see them as quickly as you can. Get this taken care of before you are in a bed for days due to running fevers."

Then she wouldn't be able to help anyone. "I will." If anything was wrong too, she would schedule for the soonest surgery she could. The world didn't wait for her to get better, she needed to stay up with the world. Even if she was in pain in her mouth, she could still travel.

* * *

Noin picked up her phone, seeing the restricted number. Most numbers could be identified on her signals. "Noin here."

"Hello, this is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Oh, Quatre." One of the previous Gundam pilots. He wouldn't be calling her for no reason at all. "Is there something you need?"

"Just, touching base," Quatre said. "I called Lady Une too. Duo, the previous pilot of Deathscythe. There's some suspected foul play, probably not related to anything, but we're just being cautious."

"Caution is always a smart idea," Noin said. She placed her phone on speaker and turned to her memo pad on it. "What's the caution?"

"Duo's friend, she got pregnant, but she didn't do anything. They both suspect foul play from a doctor when she had surgery."

Noin looked at the memo area on her phone. What should she even put? "He sure she's just not telling him a lie?"

"We looked at it all. The footage disappeared. She's his best friend and he trusts her. He's now on Earth, with her. He's staying until after it's born and it's safe to go back to their colony."

Noin scratched her head. "How long ago? Did this just happen?"

"Well? Duo wanted a week with his friend on Earth, just in case you did want to drop by and ask questions," Quatre said.

"Oh." She wrote down _Duo's Friend Got Pregnant in Surgery Supposedly_ on her memo and left it at that. "I can see how you didn't jump to tell us."

"I know, but it doesn't feel like its right. Like it's over? This just, it doesn't say . . . you hurt someone I love and so this is what you get? Do you understand what I mean?"

"Very true." Noin agreed. "I've got it down. Most likely, it's . . ." This friend probably had too much fun and was lying her butt off. "It doesn't seem like it's nothing to do much with us, but I'll inform the others. Thanks."

* * *

**Hospital. Earth.**

It took every cent she had, and more she didn't. Middie Une watched the nurse give her the okay to go in the back. She had needed the surgery for months now, but money wasn't a luxury she had. Unfortunately, things like going to work with the fevers also weren't working. Her boss forced her to come and get something worked out. She ended up selling everything she could and a man she worked with loaned her the rest. Afterwards, she would have to work overtime to pay him back, but right now? She couldn't keep her hours. She was getting fevers more and more. It felt like she could barely even swallow or eat half the time, and now she was starting to have trouble with her breathing at night.

Her breathing. It was absurd that tonsils could be the cause of so much misery. She walked toward the room.

After today, she could recover, and then no more worries of missing work. Just worries about how she was going to pay back that money fast enough and still survive her own rent. _I may have to get desperate enough to find another way. _She would try though. She would try the good girl way.

On the outside, she looked like a good girl. With her blonde hair and beautiful big eyes with a wide smile. Anyone would think that. She'd performed unspeakable acts in war though, becoming a spy with those qualities. Trust and innocence. Only a disguise, and the man who lent her the money knew it. Expected it. For her to be a bad girl, to pay that money off.

She wouldn't quickly pick that role up. She didn't like it, it wasn't a favorite. But, it was one she could play and play well when she had to.


	3. Crummy Letter

**A Secret Old Military Base**

"When it's all done, they'll all get it. They'll all understand." The leader Crystalia looked toward her other members. "Every one of them will understand."

"Crystalia?" One of her subjects asked aloud. "Some of them are too close to the targets. Word is, Duo Maxwell already knows. He didn't drop her like everyone assumed would happen. He even came to Earth. She will be watched extra close. What will we do?"

"We stick with the plan," Crystalia said. "He'll break."

"I can understand . . ." One of the women in the group started to speak up. That woman was called Jewel. A codename, no one used their real names. She had been the one to take part in the event of Hilde Schbeiker. Her purpose, she had known it. Understood it. She wanted it, but Jewel had found out that the ones being used in the plan had not even taken a single life. Three of the women in the plan? Hilde was responsible for things, yes, she killed and committed atrocities. Middie Une was the worse, she was a known spy, getting others who had trusted her killed. Those were good individuals to use, but three out of five? "This is about justice, Crystalia," she said. "_Why_ are we picking three innocent women?"

"Dorothy Catalonia instigated war. She loved war, it's a known fact," Crystalia said. "If she had a chance to see war or be in it, she would have taken a life without qualms. Even her descendents, it was destiny she would be a bad person."

That wasn't a strong enough reason. She never took lives. "Mei-Lin Wang?"

" . . ."

"Her situation, and her close name. Is that really it?" That wasn't good enough. "Who added the death of someone too? That wasn't us, was it?"

"In order to get things done, we've had to ally with another group," Crystalia was slower in the explaining. "Their presence have influenced some mechanics, but the message is still the same."

"An innocent man is dead, she is being hunted for that, how is that the same message?" Jewel pushed on. "This group has lost its way choosing these women. There was no reason, and the former Queen of Earth?"

Crystalia smirked at her. She smirked? "She is a good leader, who has always been there for everyone. She wants to make everyone happy, and make up for everything that she can. Call her a sacrificial lamb, she'll willingly do it."

"That's not fair," Jewel continued to yell. "These choices, they are by the other group! Who is influencing our group?"

Crystalia walked closer to her. "Honestly? When I said we had to ally with another group? I was talking to the group, not you. _You_ are part of the other small group."

What? More than Jewel started to complain.

"Easy, ladies," Crystalia tried to calm them down. "Every single one of you could be implicated right now in _all of this_." She looked straight at Jewel. "One phone call and Duo Maxwell would be at your door, ready to murder you and everything you hold dear."

Everyone started to go stark quiet. "Used," Jewel whispered. "We were used."

"The world is about being used. The world is about a lot of pain. It's time for the ones who brought this suffering into the world, to bear that pain." Crystalia looked toward the crowd. "Our groups are similar. Not exactly the same, no, but the mission hasn't changed. The man who died? Deserved death. Classified reasons and Mei-Lin will be freed of those charges. She'll be fine." Crystallia pointed at Jewel. "Do you want to destroy all of the work we've all pushed together for?"

"For the lives of . . . three innocents." Jewel stared at Crystalia.

"The rewards are still the same, and it's not like the Mei-Lin woman was well liked."

"Not well-liked, enjoyed war, and sacrificial lamb is not what I signed up for!" Jewel declared. "This was not _my_ group's purpose!" This was not her group. Her group was small. Simple. This meeting, there were thousands of women there.

"Women involved in the war, in all ways, were involved in this. If you expected everything to be absolutely peaceful, it's you who needs to check back into reality," Crystalia reminded her. "So the last three weren't that bad. They were involved. They weren't on the side lines. No." She had to correct herself. "Well? Mei-Lin Wang was an exception, but not many would fit."

"It wasn't about how any fit. Really. Was it?" Jewel looked around again. Only a few confused faces, most seemed to be quite aware of it.

"How they fit was just as important to our group as to how guilty they were, if not more so," Crystalia answered again. "Now? Unless we need to accidentally send some video to the temporary address of one Duo Maxwell, I suggest you sit back and relax. You are still getting your reward, as long as you stay allegiant." She looked toward the crowd. "Anyone else in the smaller group? You've all done something. Not one person here can walk away with only a small slap on the wrist. We all have our lives, and our own goals. We work with each other, and at the end, you get your rewards. Fair and square."

She couldn't do that. Jewel couldn't disobey, The God of Death would come after her with a passion. Her and everyone she had left. _Again. _No. "Why use us?" Her group had been so small and intimate. Why bother at all?

"Technology isn't always an easy thing to get to." Crystalia turned away and spoke to the crowd at large again.

This wasn't what Jewel had stood for, but it was what she had caused. Created. She was staying quiet while three innocent women suffered. One even being jailed and framed, simply because of her relative positioning to the former Meilan wife. How did all of the others fit then? Were they going after the guilty, or just the ones that had fit the best as counterparts to ruining the former gundam pilots? Were any of them as guilty as she had been led to believe? After all.

Now Jewel had heavy guilt on her, weighing her down. Her silence would let a killer go free. She was guilty.

She was guilty. No better than the one she hurt.

Guilty.

She didn't deserve anything.

Guilty.

* * *

**Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker's Temporary Residence**

6:30 PM

"I just want to lie around all night long, my feet are killing me," Hilde said as she opened the door to their little apartment. The lights came on illuminating the room. It wasn't a large place, but a decent one. It had what they needed. A bathroom with a decent shower, a kitchen, a TV, and their definite assortment of games they collected. "When people want their food, they want it now."

"At least you aren't in the back with the fryer," Duo said as he hung his hat on the small nook behind the front door as he closed it. "That was hot. I'd rather be doing the back and forth. Game or TV? And who gets which?"

"Ooh, I was on level two reaching level three . . ." She budged. "I'm too tired to concentrate on the game. Fridays are a big pain. At least we get Saturday off. I'll catch up then."

"Yeah, TV then. I'm not in the mood either." Maybe a good show was on. "We have the crockpot from last night for supper or order out?"

"Oh, it's Friday. We can live a little. Crockpot Saturday," Hilde said as she took off her shoes and curled up on the couch with her socks.

Duo did the same thing. "I don't know whose is worse. Yours or mine."

She wrinkled her nose as a slight tease as she grabbed the remote and turned it on. They both propped their feet up to watch the TV. "Oh, mail. Duo, it was your day today."

"I just spent the whole minute getting comfy, Hilde-Babe." But he got up and walked his socked feet over toward the mail slot. "Let's see." He bent over toward it to see the offerings. "Coupons? Furniture. Pass." Like they had anymore room or wanted anymore? The couch was fine and a table to eat at. Anything else would clutter the small place up. "More coupons. Food. Buy more food to get more food kind. Pass." Bills at all? "No bills."

"Then no problems," Hilde said from the couch.

Duo continued to come over, bringing the rest of the junkmail. It's like they had a sign outside that said 'insert junkmail here'. "Ooh, a letter. Addressed to little me?" Duo looked at Hilde. "Good or bad you think?"

"Is it ever good?" Hilde questioned him.

Duo ripped it open. "Well, you never know? Maybe someone's writing to greet us to the neighborhood? Or maybe Trowa decided to write a letter saying how much he appreciates us being here on Earth?" Yeah, no, it wouldn't be that. It was always bad. "What do you think the level of bad is?"

"Three?" Hilde hazarded a guess.

"Mach four? Maybe just a two." Duo started to read it, then looked away. He stared at Hilde, his expression different. "It's a ten." A full blown ten. He read one line of it and already knew. Hilde came closer as he revealed the letter to both of them.

A woman code-named Jewel, just revealed when and how Hilde had become pregnant. She also revealed a ton of other things that were, frankly? "We need to call the guys." As he said that, he quickly gripped her hand gently. "You okay?" Hilde was staring ahead at the TV now. "BFF's forever. Hell of a necklace between us."

"That's not funny, Duo!" Hilde was losing it as she got off the couch, jerking his hand away. She sought solace over by the window, resting her hands on its sill. She didn't say much else. Duo didn't know what to say either. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Obligatory just turned mandatory. This is. This."

"This doesn't change anything," Duo said to her. "Still pregnant. Still on Earth. Still going back." He tried to loosen up and relax. "Just instead of Uncle Duo it's . . . Papa Duo. Or Father? Nah, not Father, not Father . . . Dad Duo?" His brain felt scrambled. Even working out that little bit of the piece of the puzzle. What he should let it call it? That should be on the lowest end of concern too. "We're okay."

"It was just me," Hilde said, staring out the window. She was looking at the stars, like they would somehow take her away. Maybe back to their colony. To life before it started to change again. "It was just me wrapped up in this huge mess, and now it's you. You got dragged down, by that-that- Girl!" She went over to the letter, grabbed it and shoot it violently. "This Jewel!" She slammed it back down again.

"Yeah. I'm used to getting screwed over." Still. "It's okay, Hilde," he encouraged her. "This Jewel did the right thing." Oh yeah, he wasn't happy. How did anyone even have that on him? And who? But. Hilde was his concern right now.

"She was a stupid girl. Stupid. Stupid girl." Hilde pointed to the letter, half crying, like she could zap it away. "Stupid code name. You can't go after her."

"Yeah." He knew that. It was clear from the letter she was scared Duo would come after her _again_. That again meant he probably had taken out a family member. It wasn't right what she did, and he definitely wasn't going out of his way to find her and tell her she had nothing to fear. But he wasn't going out of his way to deal with her either. "Everyone makes stupid mistakes." He glanced back at Hilde. "I didn't grow up with a Dad, Hilde. I'll probably still end up being Uncle Duo." She nodded her head, understanding. "I'll try." There wasn't much more he could say. "You know I have to contact the others?" She nodded again. "Why don't you find something on the TV you want? Order something even, your choice. When I get back in, we'll watch it. I'll still order out for food too. What is it you want, Hilde?" He'd do the ordering for the food before he came back.

Once the other guys found out. They would want to get every scrap out of him they could, but all he really had was a crummy letter to scan them.

Now? Whose life did he ruin first tonight?


	4. Do They All 'Fit'?

**Heero's Apartment**

Heero glanced from his computer down to his phone next to him. Seeing it was Duo's number, he went back to typing. He could deal with that later. Duo was probably looking for more information about what happened with his friend. Heero was busy trying to find out about another rebel group making the rounds on Earth. Even though the war had been over, the groups continued to pop up. So many still couldn't see that fighting was pointless. Even he had sent away his Gundam. Everyone had. He heard the low tone chirp again. A second ringing. Maybe it was important.

He picked it up with one hand but continued to have his eyes on his computer. He would invest in a hands free unit if he had people calling him all the time. Thankfully, he didn't. "Duo, what is it?"

"Whatever you're doing, set it aside, Heero. I got news."

Duo's news wasn't really going to throw Heero off his own goal of trying to track down the rebel group before their information disappeared. "Did you track down who hurt your friend?" Nothing so far. Damn. This group was good. Normally these new groups could be hacked in time before information went away.

"It's not about me. It's about you, Heero."

Hm. About him? "I am about to track down a leader to a rebel group I've been trying to find for two months. Is it important enough to stop that?"

"Yeah, but if you are doing that, I can call back I guess?"

"Do that." Heero hung up. Come on. "Crystalia." That code name. Did he finally find the leader?

* * *

**Quatre Raberba Winner's Residence with the Maguanacs.**

Quatre took a quick sip of tea as he continued to look at some information Noin was sharing with him. Since he was being cooperative with her, she was being cooperative back. It really wasn't anything big, but sometimes it was the little things that snuck by that were important. He heard his phone ring softly. He reached over to the side of his recliner he had been relaxing in as he studied the data. Glancing at the phone, he saw it was Duo's number. "Hello, Duo," he greeted him. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," he responded.

Ooh. That sound. "Did you find out who hurt your friend?" Quatre asked. Hopefully Duo kept it together and didn't go after them yet. The authorities could take care of it.

"Yeah, her name was Jewel," he answered. "Code name. Listen? I kind of need you to come meet me or at least get to a visual prompter. This should be done face to face, and I'll scan the letter to you too."

That sounded bad. "Okay." He wasn't near Duo at the moment at all, and without the use of a quick ride in a Gundam, it would take time to reach him. "I'll contact you via a prompter in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and headed downstairs to the bigger computer base area. He was thinking about going back up to the colonies again soon since, whether he was on Earth or in the colonies, he was about the same amount of help. He reached a visual prompter, called up Duo on it and saw his face.

The cheery-eyed man didn't look so cheery eyed. "Quatre. I got some news for you. You better brace yourself. First of all? I've been sitting here, thinking about this whole thing," he said. "Did you give all kinds of things for samples to your doctor? You know, the one in charge of the Gundam?"

"Oh? Yes, he checked everything thoroughly," Quatre said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Duo was repeating himself. "Alright? Well, hard news is never easy to hear. I'm guessing since me and Hilde learned it this way, you probably should too. I'm scanning something to you."

Quatre looked at the scanner next to the visual prompter. It was getting something on it. He read on down the line of the letter as it was scanned, bit by bit, suddenly starting to feel . . . weak. "No. Oh, no, no, no, no!" He couldn't keep looking and looked back at the visual prompter. "Are you serious, Duo?"

"Dead serious. Got it in the mail today," Duo said.

"But, I mean? It can't be confirmed, it's just a letter." Quatre was trying to keep his senses together.

"Yeah? A letter that said how and what tech they used to get Hilde pregnant, Quatre," Duo said. "She even added the place it could be found in. She won't go any deeper than that. Only reason I know is 'cause she turned against her masters I guess. I'm not going after her, but I bet her teammates will when they find out about this. She better run for cover." Duo continued to stare at him through the visual prompter. "Hey? That scan is done by now. You can't ignore it forever, Quatre."

But? "That woman, Jewel?" Quatre tried to keep the tremble out of his voice, but he had no idea how to handle this. Not this. "She said they 'fit' in somehow with us? I? I-I don't know anyone really."

Duo stroked his hair on the visual prompter. "It means someone we connected with. Someone we helped, sort of. _She_ doesn't know yet, Quat, it's okay. Give it a little while if you need to. It takes time for them to pick it up."

Quatre looked to the base of the visual prompter. Odd. He felt like he was about to see the dead body of someone he knew, even though this wasn't death. It was life. It was life created between him and a woman that he didn't know yet. Not until he turned his head.

Just a few more seconds. A few more seconds to live in the bliss of not knowing. Although, even that wasn't really bliss. He knew, he just didn't know who. Knowing he couldn't keep it away forever, he turned to look at the scan.

He looked back at Duo. "It was the shortest conversations."

"Meaningful. They want it to be meaningful," Duo said on the visual prompter. "The short conversations must have been meaningful."

"To who?" Them? He stared at the scan again. "I don't know the other two names. Middie Une and Mei-Lin Wang?" The ones carrying Trowa and Wufei's unborn. "Duo? What do I?"

"I don't know," Duo said. "I'm calling up you guys, gonna go eat some pizza and chill with Hilde. I guess, just go on living?"

"Yeah, but I can't just go march over to Catalonia's with pizza and watch something!" He flipped out a little, his hands tightening against the base of the visual prompter. "I'll call you later, Duo."

"Take your time, Quat-"

He shut it off. He hung there, leaning against the counter that held the prompter. He took his time with his breathing. He had grown used to war, and never knew when someone he loved would end up getting crushed by someone. But this? This was different. "I am responsible for a life." With a woman he barely even knew. "I have to pull it together." Quatre's responsibility lied on Dorothy Catalonia, and telling her.

For half an hour he leaned against that counter, thinking. Would he leave it with her? Would that be too dangerous? Wouldn't that be wrong? Didn't a child deserve it's father? Would she be able to have it safely with the Winner's space genes? "The reason all my sisters and I were artificially born." Ooh.

The Winner clan basically started in the colonies, and according to his father, they were all still genetically dispositioned not to . . . "Okay, but she's not in the colonies, she's on Earth. So that would?" If it were that simple, couldn't his mother have had him and his sisters naturally on Earth instead of artificially?

Duo was wrong. He didn't have much time to reveal what was going on. At this rate? There was a good chance. "Testing, we'll need testing, to figure it out." Should she have it and come live in the estate in the colonies with him? If she survived? Would she agree to that? Should they stay on Earth? Should they go to the colonies? Having this child could practically terminate her life, no one could do it that way with the Winner genes. Everything was artificial.

Was this their plan the whole time? Quatre just didn't know enough about his own families corrupted genes. The Winner family never talked about it much. Wait, the baby has the genes, not her! He just put that together after this long? Oh. He really wasn't doing well.

"Master Quatre." Rasid came down. "You've been gone some time from your spot. I was worried."

Quatre didn't move much. Just gestured to the scan on screen.

"Master Quatre, is that true?!"

"According to the source." Quatre felt himself getting propped off the counter. That was probably a better idea. "Thanks, Rasid."

"Come. Come upstairs, you need to relax now, Master Quatre," Rasid said as they both slowly went back upstairs.

* * *

**The Circus**

Trowa moved toward his computer area in his tent again. He'd just finished his last act for the night, but he got the message, vibrating, that Duo tried to contact him. He only texted him one thing. Visual prompter.

"Trowa, are you going to bed soon?" Catherine asked from the side. "Did you want to catch a late supper?"

"Not right now, Cathy." He set up the visual prompter and turned it on. He saw Duo on the screen. "Duo."

"Hey, Trowa. So, I gave Quatre the news too. He took it about as well as I expected." Duo stared right at him. "I'm sending you a scan of a letter that I got. It's about you. It's about all us former Gundam pilots."

"Oh, I don't like the way he is acting," Catherine said, admittedly a little worried.

"Send the scan, Duo," Trowa insisted.

"Fine, but before I do? Go back to how you used to steel yourself against real bad news," Duo warned him.

What did Duo have? Trowa nodded. He watched as an image started to show up little by little. The sender was someone named Jewel. She was responsible for what happened to Hilde. She also knew about . . .

Catherine literally yelled as she started to read the scan. She turned away, unable to see the rest. Trowa didn't want to either. He looked back at the visual prompter. "So I'm going to be a father?"

"It seems so, yeah," Duo answered. "You know the woman in question?"

Trowa hadn't looked at the woman in question yet. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Duo answered. "That Jewel said her goals were different. That her group had been taken over and she doesn't know their intentions." He sighed. "So look and tell me how you know her. Were all supposed to know them somehow."

"Fit." Yes, Trowa saw that word.

"Trowa?" Catherine looked at him, full of compassion and worry. "Are you okay?"

Trowa nodded, although he didn't really know. He didn't know what the next step would even be, except to see who he'd been assigned. Who this rebel group thought fit him.

"Whatever you do, don't warn the doctors," Duo said to him. "There's only one person who had that much on me, and it sounds like on Quatre."

The doctors? Were they involved? Was everything stolen by this group? Trowa looked at the scan.

"So you know her?" Duo asked.

"Trowa?" Catherine asked too. "Trowa, do you know her?"

"That." That is who they picked? Trowa looked back at the visual prompter. This wouldn't be taken well by Catherine at all. "She was a spy who got my allies killed when I was younger." As predicted, he heard his sister losing it. She even ran out of the dressing room.

"Aw, Man, a _spy_?" Duo asked. "That's the worse so far. A spy is carrying your child, Trowa. Sorry."

"What do I do?" Trowa asked Duo.

"Come to terms with it. Go see her. Hope she turned a new leaf?" Duo recommended. "Good luck, Trowa."

That was it. That was all Duo could offer. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Duo shook his head. "Time for you to deal in your way. I've still got to talk to Heero and Wufei. Over and out."

Middie Une. The spy. The spy that had been his age, that he had let go.

He typed into the computer. That name. He never thought he'd have to type it out. With his skill, it didn't take long. She was days away from the Circus location. That was probably a good thing. He himself didn't know how to handle everything yet. Speaking of which, he looked back at the list. Quatre and Dorothy Catalonia. That wasn't good on his friend either. Alone time was called for. To contemplate. To understand what it all meant.

"If she's evil, take it."

Trowa looked outside his tent. His sister had come back to say it. "Catherine."

"If she was a spy and she was evil, then she'd be a terrible mother anyhow!" Catherine begged him. "Trowa."

Catherine hated war so much. It had taken her whole family away. This wouldn't be easy on her.

* * *

**A0206- The Long Clan's Colony**

Wufei was pulling on some of the slack Heero had extended his way. They had been trying to pull in on this rebel group on Earth and Hero just got the codename of the leader. They were getting closer. As he made headway though, he heard his phone go off. He looked at who it had been. Duo? He didn't have anything to contribute to his cause. He heard it ring a second time though so he picked it up. "Wufei."

"Visual prompter. Face to face. Not saying anything else."

Vague. He moved over slightly to dial Duo over the visual prompter. He could see Duo's face in front of him. "What is it?"

"I'm sending you a scan," Duo said. "I did this for Quatre and Trowa. I think it's fair we all learn the same way. The fairest thing I can do. It's about you, so pay attention."

Wufei moved his gaze toward the scanning computer. He started to watch it come in. A rebel known as Jewel? "This has to do with the rebel group I am chasing down." Interesting. No, not interesting. "Is this letter real?"

"Everything matched up for Hilde," Duo answered. "You know the woman? Were all supposed to 'fit'. That's the wording."

Wufei stared at the name. He tried to think about it, but clearly. "I don't know this woman, or she made a low enough impression I never kept her name in my memory."

"Oh? Weird," Duo answered back. "Anyhow? Good to see you taking it well. A little unexpected."

Wufei didn't say much. He would naturally have had a child in his life with Nataku at some point. If she had lived. Wait. "Mei-Lin." Familiar in sound to the name his wife had been born with. It was not the name she preferred though, and it was not the name he had called her after that day. She had been Nataku. Wufei moved to his free computer and started to type in her name.

"Ooh, that was a hell of a grunt," Duo said from the visual prompter. "You suddenly remember her? You okay, Wufei?"

"I don't know the woman!" Wufei declared as he stared at what his computer displayed. "They just made it her because . . ." Because of her situation. The Zhang colony was similar to the Long colony, yet they never crossed paths. "She was jailed not long ago for finding a dead man in her home, and announcing she was pregnant at her marriage ceremony." Marriage. The name. That was it. They connected him to this strange woman for nothing but this?

"Wufei? You okay?"

"It's not Nataku," Wufei said. "It would have been better if I had known her."

"Um?" Duo sounded confused. "Right. You work it out on your own. I got one last call to make."

* * *

"Okay, look at what you've been up to." Heero was finally making some headway. When serious things started, it was the best time to catch slip-ups. The rebels were starting to advance, to move plans. He had finally located the missing suits they must have had. Now, what were they trying to accomplish? There was a man who'd been kidnapped by them, but nothing else telling. According to this new data, this Crystalia had started the group a long time ago. It wasn't just a rebel faction that started, it had been around for over a decade and a half. No wonder it was so good at covering its tracks.

Heero heard his phone chirp again. Duo's news. It was supposed to be important, he'd better take it. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Not so busy now there, Hot Shot?" Duo asked him. "This is serious, Heero. I went ahead and told everyone else so you could get done what needed to get done. I need to get this done though, so I can finally go in and live my life for the night."

"I'm listening," Heero said, slightly typing on the computer. What had they been doing?

"Visual prompter. This is a face-to face thing as I scan you a thing, thing. After that, you deal with it however you want."

Fine. Heero scooted over the visual prompter. Duo's face was on it.

"Alright, Heero. Prepare yourself."

"I am always prepared." He could handle anything that he had to deal with.

"Okay then. I'm sending you a scan now, of a letter someone sent me tonight. After this? You might consider giving her a call."

Giving who a call? Heero watched the scan come through. It was from a woman named Jewel. He knew that coding, that was the group he was finding information on right now. Her group had been taken over. She had been responsible for Hilde's pregnancy. So, his friend hadn't been lying to him.

Heero looked back at Duo. His eyes were a little wider now. "Is this real?"

"Everything matched up for me," Duo said. "Might want to ask Relena if she had surgery not too long ago."

Heero looked back at the scan again. He looked back at Duo. "This isn't what that group does."

He turned off the visual prompter.

He sat.

He thought.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at his computer. At the name of the rebel group he'd been following.

** _Revenge of The Lost._ **

* * *

**Zhang Colony**

"Mei-Lin."

Mei-Lin looked up toward Li, her husband to-be from her prison bars. He wouldn't come to greet her for anything. She watched as the cage was unlocked.

"Someone sent us proof of your innocence, all around." There was true concern now from his eyes. "You were correct, and you stayed true to your beliefs this entire time." He bent his head slightly. "The Zhang and Wang family is proud of you, every one of us."

She looked toward him. She was freed? "What proof was found?"

"Everything, Mei-Lin," he said. "Everything. From the man in your home being killed while you were sleeping, to the footage of the hospital. We were sent everything anonymously." Finally, he broke a smile toward her. "You will make a fine wife, your integrity remained high throughout this whole ordeal." He hugged her. "Everything will be fine. You will still be my wife. Another date is being set as we speak. I will raise the child as if it were mine since the father is unknown. It will be a proud Zhang."

She nodded and hugged him back. A strange action she wasn't used to with him, but one she would have to get used to.

"Everything is settled from last time, the marriage should not take long," he assured her. "Maybe even as little as tomorrow, to get rid of this awful sting that had to happen. No one understands why this happened, I'm sorry."

Mei-Lin nodded. She had no idea either, but as long as she could be welcomed by the colony again, she would be happy. Except? "Relena Dorlain," she said to Li. "She wanted me off of the colony, since I couldn't identify the father."

"Only the people of Earth concern themselves with that nonsense. It's doubtful that there will be trouble," Li assured her. "You will give birth naturally here. It's better to be at home for this change in our lives."

A slight nod. She wasn't so sure about that, but she would not be able to leave on her own. Most likely, it would be fine. Most families didn't have problems in space anymore. Few rarely did. "Does anyone know why?" Why it happened?

"Not yet," Li said. "We will handle it as the time comes. If the Zhang find who is responsible? We will make them pay. I make this promise to you."

Such respect now for his future wife. She could have used it earlier. A proper Zhang, but not a proper man who would defend his wife first, when push came to shove.

She would remember that.


	5. Don't Run To Them

**Author's Note: I'm not messing up Relena's last name. She is going by Dorlain currently, but not everyone is going by her own designations, used to her being known as Peacecraft.**

* * *

Not for anything. Dorothy lied in her bed, taking her medicine. She'd been sucking on cold bars and jello, trying to get through it all. Not much longer and it should be over. She heard her phone ring and answered it, barely, with her usual charm. Trying to. "Ah, Miss Relena. How may I help you today?"

"I'm sorry, Dorothy. I didn't think about your surgery when I asked to meet you, and then I just walked off," she apologized. "I wasn't feeling well, but it was no excuse. I am afraid I might have the same problem you did."

"Uh. How unfortunate, Miss Relena." That's why she was calling. "It's quite a simple surgery."

"I find it strange," Relena admitted. "Strange that we both have this problem."

"Perhaps there is something around the Earth that is changing our health?" Dorothy reasoned. Oh, she should not be talking, but it wasn't like her to just ignore those whose presence she enjoyed. Relena did not come by every day. Dermail was gone. There wasn't . . . "I'd give anything to watch a good fight right now." Oops? Her medicine got to her, that had been out loud. "I apologize." Normally she would say something longer, but she was hitting her extent. She needed to heal before being anymore social.

"You aren't feeling yourself. I understand," Relena apologized. "Let me know when you are feeling better, Dorothy."

Dorothy gave a light mutter of a yes before hanging up. She sucked on another ice cold bar, but now her head was turning too. It was rather strange they both had this problem at about the same time. Was it becoming more prevalent of a problem? Or was there something changing on Earth that was changing mankind more as a species? Her humidifier was still running, but the air was so dry. It still felt so dry. That was the thing about Earth, the temperature always fluctuated. In the colonies, it remained the same most times. Then her phone rang again, but this time, just a text.

My surgery will be in the colonies. I think it's easier to breathe out there to heal and my current business issues are colony related. I didn't know you were still feeling so terrible. If you can get through one grueling day, I invite you to come.

To the colonies? Dorothy hadn't been out there in ages. It was so beautiful out there. Relena was always so brilliant and charming, no doubt she knew which colony to go to. Not all colonies were made equal. There was one in particular that held extra humidity. Smaller, more intimate. It was like walking around in a humidifier. It was good for those who needed one. Extra services were performed in it since it often attracted the more sickly to it's beautiful self. Highly expensive, but . . .

One grueling trip out to the colonies. Even when she steps out, it should feel her with relief like a humidifier. She texted her back with a tease of bringing extra ice cream and ice chips. One day. The damage she still felt on her was grueling, even after the surgery. She should have been healed by now. Proper healing. Better surveillance and doctors. In the past, she may have been able to get out there with her grandfather. Not much anymore, but Relena still traveled back and forth.

The invite was probably just to share in the misery. Maybe. Or maybe Relena Peacecraft was becoming a little like her. Wanting to find a real friend out in the real world, it was so hard to come by.

Or more likely she wanted some kind of information on someone or some group she once knew. That was always more likely. Either way, she didn't care.

She got the reply back and smiled. Relena had ordered the tickets. She would go a day later, but she ordered Dorothy her virtual tickets for tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

To the beauty of the colonies. Already, she was starting to feel better.

* * *

**Relena's Home**

Relena knew how Dorothy felt about holding a conversation. She was certainly coming down with another fever. She needed to go to bed. She felt around herself, but couldn't find her phone. "No, not this now." Oh, she sounded so terrible. She looked around the area, thinking she set it down somewhere. Maybe she dropped it? She went backwards some, but her fever made it so hard. She eventually found it, lying on the floor where she had a conversation with Dorothy. She picked it up. There, now it was time to go relax. Thank goodness that surgery was scheduled soon.

* * *

**Heero's Colony**

It only took one ring of his phone now. "Wufei."

"This isn't what they specialize in."

Neither of them were going to go into the details. Both of them had been tracking down the rebels in Revenge of The Lost. The crimes they committed were never to a particular calibre, but this whole thing didn't make sense at all.

"They didn't just decide on a whim, to do this, randomly," Wufei continued to speak. "Heero."

"I know." This wasn't supposed to be some shock or surprise. This whole father ordeal was part of something bigger. They used small advantages, tactics, and then came after their targets in an almost ruthless manner. "Hilde Schbeiker was confirmed, but can we believe that now?" Trickery was that group's style. He believed that Duo wouldn't lie. This woman that lived with Duo, most likely wouldn't go through all this for a lie. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility though.

"The one involving me," Wufei continued. "She is supposed to be pregnant. For all I know, she could be a part of RTL."

"Hm." That was possible. Whether it was real or not, RTL wanted them to do something. They were their target now. "Has anyone contacted the doctors?" They would be the only ones to make something like this happen, although even that was a long shot. "If they expect me to barge in on Relena Dorlain with this, they don't know me." This group? Chances of a lie were high. Yes, it could be true. Yes, Duo's friend could be pregnant, but it could also just be a ruse. They'd only been on Earth for a week. Even if it was real, it would take time to get any of the others confirmed.

"Duo doesn't want the doctors knowing. He thinks they are behind it. I _hate_ RTL."

Their methods to win were never good. "What are they planning?"

"To irritate us. To distract us? Maybe we are getting closer than we thought to finding the leader."

"Yeah." Maybe they should involve the other pilots to track them down faster. As for the letter? It was most likely a complete plant. "The technology exists for what they've done, but it's not out for the general public. I've been looking into it closer. Unless RTL is a part of that technology group, this couldn't have been done."

"I am hoping you don't find a connection," Wufei said to him.

"Yeah. Me too." This wasn't a casual thing Heero could brush off if it had been. The pregnancy wouldn't be the trump card, it would be just a hard card used in their overall game. Most people who became targets of the group had their life changed disastrously by them. Many often survived, RTL didn't just kill off an enemy. They made them suffer. Over forty percent ended up taking their own lives with the brutal tactics they used. "Do you know Mei-Lin Wang, Wufei?"

"No," Wufei said. "However." He paused. "This will be a disaster between the Long and Zhang Colony if it were true."

"How disastrous?"

"War disastrous. I have to find out if this is true before I proceed with anything, Heero."

"Agreed." War. Yeah, that was something RTL would like. Simple cause and effects the victims did to themselves. "Any word on the other unknown women?"

"No. Trowa nor Quatre have called or checked back in. Duo did say this Middie Une was a spy that killed Trowa's allies once. We should inform them of RTL better before they fall into its trap."

"Good idea." Knowing someone like Quatre, he would go straight to the source with the intent of sharing the truth. He was too good. He better call him first. It was late on Earth, but hearing this, Quatre would be wide awake.

* * *

**Maguanac Area**

Quatre studied his clothes carefully for his trip tomorrow before he tried to get some rest. From where he was with the Maguanacs, it would be days before he could reach Dorothy Catalonia. Hmm There wasn't really anything for this kind of thing. He would go with his usual pressed shirt and vest. Showing up in a tuxedo wouldn't give the right impression, although he wanted to show how serious the situation had been. "Hello, Dorothy Catalonia," he practiced to himself. "Just by chance? I don't suppose you had surgery not too long ago? No, that would never work," he criticized himself. Records easily showed she had a tonsillectomy not more than two weeks ago.

Two weeks. She wouldn't feel any different. She couldn't confirm anything. "She probably drinks alcohol." Socially at least, it was reasonable. No, he couldn't put it off. If he had suspicions, she should be warned. He heard his phone go off and welcomed the interruption. "Quatre here."

"Quatre." Heero's voice. "Don't run off to tell Catalonia anything."

"Why, was it discovered to be a trick?" Hopeful.

"No, but the writer of the letter, code-named 'Jewel', is a part of Revenge of The Lost," Heero said. "RTL. A mysterious rebel group I've been tracking with Wufei. Don't go to Catalonia."

"So it could be fake?" His heart started to beat. "Why fake this?"

"The group isn't your typical fare. It doesn't often take POW's or kill. It is willing too, but it prefers other forms of torture to ending someone's life."

"A pacifist terrorist group?" Huh.

"Wufei and I will send you what we have on them," Heero said. "They are expecting you to make contact, Quatre. Don't. There is no proof of anything. Even if you told her-"

"She wouldn't know. She just had the surgery," Quatre finished. "I've studied it, Heero. It can take years to get a positive in artificial, but there is new tech." He probably already knew that. "What do you personally believe? Do you think they are or aren't?"

"Throwing this at us isn't their style, and it does nothing to make them feel satisfied," Heero said. "Wufei said if it were true, it could start a war between his colony and this Mei-Lin Wang's."

"Creating war ourselves." Quatre could start to see the truth. "I get it. I'll wait." It seemed like there was a good chance it was just a ruse, a ruse to get to them. A ruse to get them out.

He had to wait until he knew for sure.

* * *

**Duo's Apartment**

"It's two o' clock in the morning here," Duo complained as he left his bedroom for the small couch of his and Hilde's. "You wanted to wake me up to tell me that you think, that my friend, my best friend? Is lying to me for this RTL group?" No. No, he wasn't happy and Wufei better be getting the hint. "She wouldn't lie. I guarantee that, Wufei."

"Did you see anything that said she had been?" Wufei pushed. "Don't go out of your way to do anything for the woman."

"Hilde didn't lie." Ouch. "Take the news like a man, Wufei, and stop trying to find a crack. Figure it out yourself whether that Mei-Lin's is a lie, but Hilde's isn't. She isn't cruising around lying to me for a free trip to Earth." He'd known Hilde for years. The nerve!

"Heero and I are sending you information on the RTL group. Believe it or not, don't let the woman see it." He hung up.

Man. Wufei. Duo bet he and Heero told the others not to say a thing either. Not even suspicion? You know, maybe you shouldn't do this or that 'cause something might have happened to you? Geez.

"Duo." Hilde came out of her room. "You okay? You're yelling."

Ah. Well, the guys could do what they want. "Nothing, just previous pilots, being the previous idiots they are and were." He wouldn't turn his back on Hilde no matter what Wufei said. She wasn't a part of anything. Wufei was the one that should be doing something. "I'm heading back to bed, don't worry. I know, work tomorrow, first thing."

"First thing." She smiled giving him that glowing look he loved on her before she headed back to her room.

Knowing he should keep his promise, he headed back to bed.

* * *

**Circus**

Trowa was already in the middle of doing his own research now. While he should be sleeping, this wasn't a matter he could take lightly. Contacting Middie Une, of all people, was not something he relished in doing. He could ignore it, but that didn't feel right either. He never had anyone growing up. No one he remembered. Until Cathy, he had felt like no one cared for him at all. He was no-name. No one cared. He was worth nothing.

He didn't want anyone else feeling that way. His own blood? Causing pain for his own blood. He heard the phone next to him and answered it. "Trowa."

"I had a feeling you'd still be up too," Heero said. "I have some information on RTL. Revenge of The Lost. Wufei and I had been tracking them down when this all occurred."

"I am trying to find something about them," Trowa admitted. "I would appreciate any information."

"Sure, but don't go running after this woman," Heero warned him. "This group is based on trickery. There is no way to know if any of this is real yet. Even if Hilde Schbeiker is pregnant, it could be a smoke screen."

Oh. Trowa breathed a little relief. "I didn't plan on running right away, but I'm glad you said that."

"Yeah. RTL isn't the typical group. They do kill, but they don't do it often. Quatre said the phrase pacifist terrorist. While it's not exactly true, it's close. They try to find ways to punish the wicked in their mind, without killing them. Or? They have a tendency to commit suicide themselves."

Whoah. "Psychological warfare." That wasn't good news at all.

"Yeah. Don't mess around with them," Heero repeated.

"What about Relena Peacecraft?" Trowa asked. "I can't find anything on her medicals. Has she had surgery yet?"

"Her records tend to be more confidential, thanks to Zechs Merquise." Some resentment. "I'll find out, but that's as far as I'll go. For now, I'm more interested in bringing RTL down."

"I am right there with you," Trowa agreed. Maybe together all of the pilots could gather enough information to take down this radical group. Maybe this all was just a trick. The pinging sound of the small game Middie Une used to play echoed in his head. Transmitter to the enemy, always around her neck.

/"To thank you for your help. Now God will watch over you."/

Then the cross she gave to him. A transmitter to the enemy as well. And now? It had to be a trick. It had to be. To press onward, he would believe it to be.

Just like Heero. Just like Wufei. He would press into the RTL, until he could find the truth first.

* * *

**8:00 AM and Feeling Refreshed**

Suitcase lovingly packed. Her best big hat to hide her face if she got into too much pain. Some sunglasses to look chic, but also to hide any tears that may occur. Anyone else. Anywhere else and it would be _no_. To the beauty of the colonies, and the one that could make her feel better? It was worth it. Plus, Relena would be there tomorrow. She got on the shuttle and buckled up. A trip to the colonies was not as common as buying a plane ticket. Most people couldn't get authorization to visit, and no one could ever really stay long unless they planned on moving there. Once again, there were a thousand restrictions to that sort of thing too. If it wasn't for Relena, she probably would have gone through the restrictions and stayed up there for good. Stayed among the beauty of the stars. Earth's beauty was gorgeous but so were the stars. It would be a nice place to have a new beginning.

She was done with schooling for now, and she would be going on to higher education soon. Perhaps somewhere different in the colonies for higher education? What a nice thought. Maybe a more relaxed identity too. A relaxed past. The relaxation of knowing where she was going, it made her feel better. Oh, whatever information Relena was trying to bother to get out of her, she could more than have it.

She would decide once she was up there. If she wanted it? This might be her best chance.


	6. They'd Ride In Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How easily the great did fall . . .

**CONTENT WARNING: This fic is going to have some psychological warfare. If it gets too intense, you should stop reading or skip a section.**

* * *

**Heero's Colony**

Oh, it had to be a joke. Heero woke up and went straight to work on looking for the information he needed, but his first step just changed. Con or not? He broke into Relena's records. As much as he didn't want to go to her, he could save himself a lot of grief if he stopped her now. Her surgery was that day. She hadn't had any other surgeries. There was no way she could be pregnant. He picked up the phone and dialed her up. No answer. He looked at his watch. She could be heading there right now. Option number two since he was still in the colonies. He dialed a different number.

"Noin here."

"Don't let Relena go to surgery today," he answered.

"Surgery?"

She didn't even know. "She is getting a tonsillectomy. Don't let her go. There is a rebel group that may be tracking her there." Technically it was correct and it should make them move faster.

"I'll let her brother know."

There. That should take care of that. Now? To figure out what RTL was really trying to accomplish. After a few minutes though, he got a call back from Noin again. "Did you tell him?"

"She's already gone."

"Then go after her." He couldn't. He was in the colonies.

"She didn't go to the local hospital. I don't know what you see on the computer, but she went to a special surgery colony. She left early this morning. Her brother tagged along behind her, but he didn't tell her."

That sounded like Zeches. "Which colony?"

* * *

**The Special Surgery Colony**

Oh, the air. So relaxing. So lovely. So . . . interesting. Dorothy smiled politely as Heero Yuy approached her. "This is a surprise. Are you here to see Miss Relena?"

"Yes." Gruff. Annoyed. Yes, he was feeling himself. "Where is she?"

"She comes tomorrow," Dorothy revealed to him.

"What are you doing here?" Such an accusation. "Tonsillectomy? From Earth to here after two weeks?"

"My, my. Aren't you nosy in my records lately." She could see him hovering over Relena perhaps, but he paid attention to her surgery too? She touched the top of her hat. Speaking with Heero Yuy wasn't as fun. He tended not to speak much and she didn't really want to talk. That would make her look guilty of . . . something.

"Why are you up here ahead of Relena? Why does the computer say Relena is up here?"

She didn't know. She reached over to her phone and showed him the proof of her digital tickets.

"You should be better by now." He was staring at her. Not, angry. Was he studying her?

She had no choice, he wouldn't move the conversation along. "Healing takes time." Ooh, she felt that.

"Open your mouth."

For goodness sake, could he be less crude in his requests? A please would go a long way. Did he suspect her of something in the surgery? She opened her mouth toward him. He had taken a small light out of his pocket, gripped her mouth and looked down her throat. He let go. That was terrible. He didn't hurt her mouth, but one didn't do such a thing with a lady. She hoped this visit would be over soon.

"Your tonsils are missing, you did have the surgery."

What? He had doubted that? Oh, and now he had grabbed her phone and started to dig through her messages. Honestly. War was a thing of beauty, and soldiers with their mind on only victory was breathtaking. But this? This was not breathtaking. This was annoying, and seeing what he wanted to do next, it was time to speak up again. "That's my purse." He opened her purse and took her liquid medication. "My medication. I need that." He was staring at it.

"You should be healed by now. This might be hurting you, not helping."

Okay, that offense was forgivable now. Why in the world was Heero Yuy so interested in her surgery and her healing? Then again, she hadn't been healing. It's the reason she took Relena's invitation in the first place. Could her medication be corrupted? Was Heero Yuy there to stop Relena's surgery?

"Don't take that medication anymore. Don't take any drugs. Don't drink any alcohol." He was looking through her messages now. "She comes tomorrow. When you see her, tell her not to go for the surgery." He put her phone back down and started to walk off, when his own phone rang. He picked it up and the expression on his face changed. "They aren't here. Relena isn't here, it's Dorothy Catalonia alone. 6:00? This morning?" He looked down at his watch, hung up and then just glared at her. "Relena's already here, she came _before_ you."

Why would she lie? Oh. Well, Heero was running like his tail was on fire. He still had her medication too. At least she was on the humidifying colony.

* * *

**Colony** **Hospital**

It was a small operation, but Zeches wasn't far away from Relena. He stayed out of sight, but he had been concerned. Especially since Dorothy Catalonia just had the same problem. Zeches had been trying to cover up her history too, there were so many that could still be after her. For good or for bad, he wanted her to simply live the life she chose. No matter how anything turned out. He looked at his phone and answered. "What is it, Noin?"

"Heero is coming."

Ugh. "I am right here, just outside the room where she had the surgery," Zeches insisted. "According to the doctor, she's eating cold gelatin."

"He's still coming. I have a bad feeling, Zeches, that he's not saying everything. You should go in and check on your sister."

"It already happened." Goodness. What was Heero's problem? Zeches was plenty enough if any rebels or traitors or anyone came to hurt his sister. He would be right there. Protecting his own sister. But? For him to be moving that fast, knowing he'd been there. Maybe Noin was right.

* * *

Not a word did Relena want to speak. Just get something cold down her throat. Relena however stopped eating her cold gelatin when she saw, of all people, her brother coming towards her. He was still concerned about her health? She was fine. He didn't say anything as he looked around her room. He looked under her bed. Then, he looked in the closet.

There was a young lady in the closet, hiding and petrified. She was holding something odd in her hand which Zeches had grabbed. He held her there, calling for assistance.

"Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain!"

Oh no. She could hear the press coming for her. Now was not the time, she couldn't speak. She tried to indicate to Milliardo to hold them back but? Everything happened so quickly. This wasn't the usual push and pull.

This was different.

"Heero Yuy!"

They were calling for Heero too? Relena watched as they flooded the room against the hospital's codes.

"Vice-Foreign Minister! Is it true that your lover is bearing down on an innocent group called Revenge of The Lost?"

"Vice-Foreign Minister! What do you say to the allegations that you were having a baby with Heero Yuy, a Gundam Pilot?"

"Ma'am!" Someone got in front of the already scared nurse. "Do you know if it's true that Vice-Foreign Minster Dorlain was attempting an abortion?"

Relena looked over at all sides. What? The accusations flying everywhere were insane.

"Vice-Foreign Minster Dorlain, are you still carrying Heero Yuy's child?"

"Vice-Foreign Minister, is it true you came to the secluded colony for a secret abortion?"

"Is it true you had surgery two months ago for health problems as well? Vice-Foreign Minister, is your health at stake? Did you have all proper authority for this abortion? If you did, why are you here in the colonies?"

"Is it true Heero Yuy was raised in the colonies by a man named Odin Lowe?"

"Is it true Odin Lowe was responsible for killing the original leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy, and that he named his child after the fallen leader?"

Milliardo was trying to control the crowd, but it needed more. It was told lies, several of them. She had no idea about all of them, but the abortion was certainly a lie. She wasn't even pregnant. Heero Yuy as her lover? Who was telling the media these lies? "Stop," she managed to choke. Ow. She touched her throat as the press handled the medical board near her. And to top it all off? Her doctor started to lie. He said she would have an abortion after the tonsillectomy, and that they came too early. She was still pregnant and they could check her themselves.

Relena watched as things moved from the press to authorities coming in.

"Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain." The authorities addressed her, moved her from the bed, made her face the wall, and cuffed her.

They were cuffing her? "I'm not even." Ow. "Pregnant." Ow! "Milliardo!" He tried to keep making them check the main records. They did.

They continued. After seeing her work, they were still continuing with this? The lie should have been exposed.

Pictures started to snap of her, not something she was unused to, but at that moment? Being led away in cuffs as others accused her again. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't possible? Why was this still-?"

* * *

Not happening. The damage was done, and it was his fault. Heero would take the blame for it. On the way to the hospital, he heard the news break about Relena having a secret abortion. He turned around when he realized she was in another hospital away from that area. He moved as fast as he could to his temporary rental car. He sped as fast as he could as he heard the news break audibly, no time to look at the visuals, but he could imagine it. RTL was dragging Relena down. They'd set everything up to make it look like the tonsillectomy was a cover up to an abortion that would take place afterward. If she hadn't been pregnant, then the lie would have been exposed. There had been no exposure though. Which meant.

Not only was the pregnancy real, but Relena couldn't prove the intent to abort was fake. He stopped as he got to the hospital and ran in. Her time as Vice-Foreign Minister was over. She was about to go to jail, get sentenced, and get a standard of twenty years in prison. He raced inside through the back and saw her coming around the corner. The authorities had been unprepared and the press were more keen to ask questions than to stop him. He took out the two officers there, and then grabbed her, flinging her over his shoulder. Her hands were cuffed behind, she couldn't do anything. He had stolen a pair of keys too, but there was no time to figure out which one he needed. He knew that position on him in those cuffs would hurt as well as embarrassing in her hospital gown, but there was no choice. She hadn't ran through a trial, but she'd be found guilty. RTL didn't lose.

When Heero got to the car, he quickly put her in and got in on the other side. He started the car and got out as fast as he could, hearing others after him again. He glanced back toward her. Yeah. She wanted to know the strange facts she was missing. "There were lies mixed with truth." He concentrated on the road as he tried to get out as far as he could from the area. "You had an earlier operation not showing in your medical records." He heard the audio. He heard those questions. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the console. A must he made sure to have if he had to see her. He pulled out the keys and quickly investigated which one would be to the cuffs. "Come closer." She turned her back toward him and he unlocked the cuffs. He gestured back to the paper and pencil.

Relena wasn't writing at first. She was stroking her wrists and looked dazed. She was still pulling facts together. She looked behind her, and then back to the paper. She wrote down on it and gave it back.

Heero looked at it. No wonder Zeches was following her on her hospital visits. She had a mass removed from her side. Benign. She had already had surgery. This tonsillectomy? "Your medical records were compromised by the doctor. It doesn't say just tonsillectomy." She was thrusting her hand to the back of her. "I know you want to go back and explain. It won't work." She'd be imprisoned. Earth and the colonies were tough on illegal abortions, and ever since Relena's time as 'Queen of the Earth', those restrictions were even more massive. Unless the cause of it was death itself to the mother, or the infant was determined to have terrible health problems that would leave it in so much pain death was better? Then what they claimed she had just done would lead to the end of everything for her.

She was trying to write on the memo pad, but he wouldn't change his mind. "You had a surgery earlier and you had a surgery now." She gestured to her throat vehemently. There was no pain nowhere else, just in her throat. He knew that. "The tonsillectomy was there, before the proceeding."

She wrote down more stuff. More pleading. More trying to convince him if she just went back to let them examine her more closely, everything would be set right. Only because she didn't know. "When was your last period, Relena?" Write_ that_ down. She wasn't moving very fast. She wrote down something, but it wasn't with the same conviction as before. He looked at the paper. From the previous surgery, the doctor said it would affect her.

RTL wouldn't risk their plan not working, they knew an exam would be involved. That's why it was for after the tonsillectomy. "Confirmed. You're pregnant, Relena. You've been pregnant since your last operation."

She didn't write anything else down. She just stared at the paper. She knew what that meant. "Whyyy?" She managed to screech.

"RTL. A rebel group called Revenge of the Lost. They punish those they deem wicked. Their enemies." No slowing down now. Couldn't risk fingerprints. She had to go as deep undercover in her life as he had been. To survive, she would have to become as untraceable as he had been. Which wouldn't be easy since RTL just gave a boatload of information from his past to the press too. On the audio, he heard it. They were mentioning real names, including Odin. What was real and what was not would get tossed around, but they had a general enough idea. It was only a matter of time before they dug up activities on his previous missions. Anything to deepen their stories for their channels. "Don't talk. It won't help." He didn't trust the medicine he took from Dorothy Catalonia. He would need to get to a trusting doctor to look at her.

He didn't know a trusting medical doctor, but he trusted the previous gundam pilots. He had to. He dialed up the one he knew could help the most right now.

"Quatre," he heard at the other end.

"Quatre," Heero said into the phone. "Confirmation, the pregnancy is real. Relena and I are about to make the news. I need you to find an excuse to bring a shuttle up to where I am. Then, I need a doctor to look at Relena. She has no medicine. I yanked her out of the hospital after her tonsillectomy."

"Heero, you're running with Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain?"

"That name won't be used for much longer," he said. "Dorothy Catalonia is up here too. You should tell her and have her looked at. Her medication might not have been safe. Tell Wufei and Trowa to make a move toward the other women,_ now_." Before RTL's trap was set for them. If he hadn't been there in time, if RTL's trap had gone off without a hitch? Relena, imprisoned, twenty years. It wouldn't happen. He looked over toward her. She was still having trouble gripping the new reality around her. He didn't blame her.

They'd ride in silence. He was fine with that.


	7. Delicate Anger

**Wufei's Colony**

Wufei stared at his mirror. Hate filled his heart for RTL. This was an absolute catastrophe. He was left with no other option though. If he waited, then the trouble would just get deeper. What he was doing was already terrible enough for the colony, but it would prevent war. The Long colony, the original one, had long since been destroyed. Only a few of the original residents weren't sacrificed that day. Their will power and the need to preserve their culture (as well as the coming together of peaceful government missions) came together and founded another colony.

Not many. A small town size. At first, Wufei hadn't even known until he discovered the roots of them. When he did, he went back and stayed there to support it. Over time, just like before, it would become known as the Long colony again. However. The Zhang colony had been unaffected. They were thirty times the size of the Long now at least. In the past, Wufei's colony could have easily taken them out if need be. Now? A war with them would be only foolish pride and end in a savage defeat.

So, this simple matter of a woman and a child? The wrong step, and every last original descendant from Colony AO206, could be wiped out. They now lived on A0206-1, many times the one being left out, to feel more like home. Everyone yearned for their original home. No one wanted to risk losing everything all over again.

Wufei dressed in his finest white outfit. The best impression he could give. Heero had waited on Relena, and because he hadn't ran to her, she was now looking at a twenty year sentence, at least. Now that she ran, probably more. If he learned anything from watching Heero, it was that he better not wait anymore. No matter how painful it would be. Delay would not improve the matter.

Wufei left his home and off of his colony to a shuttle. No one was happy that knew what he was about to do. The Long clan area had been moved to the colonies hundreds of years ago, to live and survive. They had become powerful in Eurasia and seemed like a threat. His colony was not the only one who was 'a threat' though. The Zhang family had been too. The Long and Zhang's, both were powerful on Earth in their time. Therefore, both did not get along well. That sense of dissonance was held in space, both colonies never interfering with one another.

They had been close to war in their histories on Eurasia. That dissonance in the stars helped to keep them from that. But now? He was about to go see someone in that colony who was carrying a child that rightfully belonged on his colony. The father often had rule on matters, and this should be no different. Except, it had been. The Zhang colony wouldn't be happy about an outsider taking someone from them. If they came, it would be like squashing bugs. Many of them probably didn't even know a Long colony still existed.

As he told Heero, he would have to be _careful._ As respectful as he could while still not dischampioning his colony too.

* * *

**The Zhang Colony**

As Wufei arrived and stated his name, they didn't catch on at first. His last name was Chang, not Long. The rulers were not the only ones dragged to the stars. When he got access and came out though for people to physically see him. It didn't take long for others to notice he shouldn't be there. He already heard whispers that he shouldn't exist. He reached no farther than the gates before the trouble started.

Gentle. "I am here for the woman, Wang Mei-Lin." He carried her last name first respectively.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded. "Your dress suggests something that is dead and forgotten."

Dead and forgotten, why this- no, he had to be careful. Respectful. "My name is Chang Wufei." He tried to get them to bend. "I am here about Wang Mei-Lin's imprisonment."

"Good because that's not a problem," they answered, "She's free now. They found the real culprit. She's supposed to be getting married today."

Oh no. If she got married, the intensity would be unstoppable. RTL would have caused a dangerous war, and there would have been no preventing it. Thousands of lives sacrificed in the name of a child not even born yet! Colony pride verses what they could handle. They were not on equal grounds. "I need to speak to the husband. I assume Zhang Li." They were still not letting him in. "If you don't let me into the colony, I will find another way in. I am peacefully asking."

One of them had enough sense. Wufei could enter, for one hour, with the escort of a guard.

* * *

Back in the ceremonial wear, Mei-Lin prepared herself to take on the role of wife now. The suspect on the video had been found and would be in prison soon. Real prints that would have exonerated her faster, if her husband to-be had been supportive, had been found. She was safe and sound. She took her position gracefully in front of him. _At least you know he will be a terrible husband. A decent provider, but don't let yourself fall into trouble. He will not help. _It would bring her into the Zhang's though and her children would be safe and respected. The arrangement once official would keep her in good fortune unless she did something reprehensible. Since Li knew the child wasn't his and was still going through with the arrangement, he would not be able to protest it later. The best school, the highest honors, the marriage would provide everything she needed. _I will be more honorable to him than he ever will be to me. _Still, she greeted him with that smile that first made him take notice of her.

Mei-Hua, his family's second choice, watched the proceedings with one nasty scowl. Vile thing was trying to win Li over while she was in prison. At least Li didn't give up so far as to go with Mei-Hua. It wasn't hard to see who would be the lovelier wife.

A small curl at the end of Mei-Lin's smile, a nice reminder how she was so genteel on the outside, yet not so fragile on the inside. Everything was finally coming together until-

"Stop!"

Mei-Lin watched as a man, all dressed in white, approached them. No not _just_ a white garb, a flowing white garb designed specifically not of their culture. That would never be found on the Zhang colony. It should be extinct.

"What is the meaning of this?" Li asked the foreigner. "Who are you?" He noticed the difference in robes too. "That's impossible. You are from the Long colony?"

"I am." The stranger didn't deny it. Nor would he or he wouldn't have worn the clothes that represented his colony.

"He is here on urgent business," a guard said next to him. "An urgent matter that required meeting Wang Mei-Lin."

"This marriage will not take place," the foreigner demanded. "It will create a war between our colonies."

What? She did not even know him and the Long colony was extinct. Wasn't it? Li was, of course, instantly looking toward her with those same eyes as before. Accusing. "I don't know him."

"Then why does he want to stop this marriage?"

"Ask_ me_ instead of the woman," the man replied. "My name is Chang Wufei."

Chang Wufei. She didn't know anyone from the fallen Long colony but that name was familiar. Like a whisper on the wind.

"You were a Gundam pilot." Li had found the answer before her in her mind. "You are the last remaining colonist of the Long colony. Are you an honored guest here I was unaware of?"

"You don't listen very well," Chang Wufei accused him. "Pay attention. I said _this_ marriage cannot take place. I did not say I knew the woman nor did I bring up my history." He gestured toward Mei-Lin. "There is a rebel group who call themselves Revenge of the Lost. They are the ones responsible for your recent pregnancy, as well as the corpse found in your room."

Oh. Mei-Lin did not like where this was headed. This? This had better not be.

"Created for the sole purpose of war between us." He had to say those words. He had to say them toward her as well. His glance turned back to Li. "To prevent war. Give her to the Long colony."

The only sound Mei-Lin made was her customary head dressing jingling from side to side as she made sense of it all. What did this rebel group have to do with her?

"Wait." Li gestured toward Chang Wufei. "I understand how you survived, but what do you mean Long colony?"

Chang Wufei did not want to be as forthcoming about that. "Colony A0206 was recreated from the descendants of the original that had not been there the day it was destroyed."

"Hm. This Revenge of the Lost?" Li continued to question. "How do you know this for sure?"

"You said yourself you've heard of me, Zhang Li," Chang Wufei reminded him. "If you are going to make a war, make it with the biggest impact."

Li looked annoyed, but he didn't back down. "Do you know the chances of artificial-"

"I'm not an idiot!" The man had a fury himself. Mei-Lin could see that. "They had access to technology that isn't out to the public yet. With it, yes, it's a one-time deal. Now stop trying to hide the pregnancy like I'm an idle moron who wouldn't know before I came. She was jailed for the murder, but judged for the pregnancy too." He raised an eyebrow toward Li. "Do we really need to bring blood tests into this?"

Li groaned and grabbed Mei-Lin's arm and shoved her in front. "Go with him."

Mei-Lin watched as Mei-Hua was right there, ready to take her ceremonial garbs for her wedding. _No! _"Take the man if you wish, but you will not confiscate my family's sacred robing." There was little left for her now. She was about to be taken to a foreign colony to prevent war. Rebelling would only bring shame and problems with it, but if Mei-Hua expected such a gesture as giving her family's ceremonial outfit, she was not getting it!

"Women," Li muttered. "Trying to prevent war and all they think of is clothes. Mei-Lin, forget the robes, and go to Chang Wufei."

Her family. Her acquaintances. Anyone she had ever known. To leave as a resident from the Zhang colony to the Long meant she was abandoning her colony. She was trying to come to terms with it all, but if there was one thing she was not giving up? It was _her robes_.

"Wang Mei-Lin!"

Chang Wufei raised his voice towards her. She would have to get used to it. If she was in fact carrying his child, her fault or not, he would be her future. She looked toward him.

"I will be here half an hour and no more. Say goodbye to your family, pick up one suitcase of clothes, and meet me at the nearest shuttle area." Then, he started to walk away. He stopped to look back at Li. "Leave Wang Mei-Lin her robes and make the other woman find her own. If she was ready, then she'd be ready. If not, set another date." Then, he continued to walk off.

* * *

**Medical Colony**

Give it up to Heero Yuy, he may have been a terrible burden ruining Relena's life with the press right now, but he seemed to be right about her medication. Dorothy's throat felt better than ever. Oh, Miss Relena would be okay. The press got so anxious sometimes. She could have proved them all wrong if Heero hadn't played big shot and intervened. Now Relena was holed up somewhere in the colony, unable to enjoy its luxuries. How unfortunate. Meanwhile, she sucked on her cold drink. Not very long and she'd probably be just fine. Nursing her health and enjoying the colony, she found a hotel to relax in. She kept her eyes out for Relena if she came for help, but it seemed Heero was tending to her still.

Oh well. At least they were getting quality time with each other.

* * *

An emergency room. An emergency situation. Even if he hadn't planned for it. Heero always went with one bedroom though, expecting to just pull himself out of a jam. He would have to start getting a bigger room. Like Odin did with him. Relena looked around the room, probably surprised he had it and they weren't running through the streets. That's what he was counting on the authorities thinking too. She had used up a good portion of the front of the small memo pad, asking simple questions he easily answered, including why he asked for Quatre.

"It's a medical colony," Heero answered her. "He has better sway." He moved to the corner over by the computer and started to dig into the information. "He's also the father of Dorothy Catalonia's unborn." Yeah, that got a small reaction too. He knew about the pregnancy and the abortion details, he didn't need to hear the press' opinion on that. No, what he wanted to know was what they knew about him. RTL had given them information on his past. They knew about Odin Lowe. He tried to dig in deeper, but so far, news just broke. No one was deep enough.

He had managed to keep things about himself quiet, even when he was the 'acclaimed Gundam pilot'. Who was in charge of RTL? Who was Crystalia? "Don't go near the window." She was getting restless and starting to move around. "Relax. They won't find us." She probably still had thousands of questions. Of which, he didn't have many answers to.

"My mother?"

She was using her voice. He got the hint. Relena was good at keeping calm in many situations. Her pacifist words usually made a difference. This time, her words meant nothing. She couldn't use them. She was unaware of why she was being used. All she wanted in the world, was to talk to her mother. "Eventually." Not yet. Too dangerous. They would be focusing in on Miss Dorlain, questioning her about everything. The less she knew, the better and safer Relena's mother would stay. He watched her nod. Good. Except, not good. This whole situation wasn't good.

Unless RTL or the doctor relented the truth, Relena's career and reputation was dashed to pieces. They were on the run though, so neither of those things would be happening. _Duties. _He wasn't unused to new duties being placed on him. Duties. Giving him something to do. It made it easier to find a reason to keep going. He moved away from the computer. "Lie down on the bed. I'll get you something cold to eat." A nearby local store would probably have something. Although he was on the news, he should be able to snag something real quick in the back. If the situation got bad, he could fight his way out and run until he wasn't followed anymore.

It wasn't real hard to find a place. The cold area was in the back so he snagged something and got out. He kept himself fairly concealed without being too suspicious and headed back. He went to the room, locked the door, placed all of the cold bars in the little fridge area, and then gave her one. "Eat."

She didn't feel like eating.

He continued to hold it out. She was going to eat. Recovery would be hard for someone like her until he got some real medication not laced with anything.

She accepted it this time. Still defunct. About being lied to, about her career, about the pregnancy, or any combination of things.

He went back over to the computer. Her whole life had been over. How had Odin handled that? When he was just a kid. _Assurance. _That had meant a great deal to him. He didn't know what he'd been doing, just an orphan of the colonies. Not fully self-sufficient yet. Odin taught him how to survive, how to hold and shoot a gun. Everything he knew to that day was due to him. Assurance. "You'll stay with me. It's too dangerous out there alone and you are carrying my unborn. As long as you follow my lead and any contracts we receive, we'll be fine."

He didn't know if that made her feel any better or not. She seemed to be willing to eat her bar a little better. It'd be hours before Quatre arrived. Maybe even tomorrow. The Winner family should be able to gain access into a medical colony without looking suspicious. Once he boarded, he could get her out. The press wouldn't catch up quick enough to his colony would they? Or should they go all the way back to Earth. Getting trapped on colonies was harder to get out of than getting trapped on Earth. He had no real connections on Earth, no current contracts he was fulfilling down there.

Then again, if any kind of emergency broke out, Relena would be trapped up there. Her family having been all born and raised on Earth, pregnancy would be hard on her. Risk of complications rose while she was up there. It was best to get back to Earth. He still had old contacts that might need something done. In fact, he should probably call out as soon as they started to head out. He could use a hotel room system until he was ready.

He looked back over to the bed. She ate the bar and went fast to sleep. Her body wasn't used to everything they did that day, nor should it be doing all that. She wasn't a couple of weeks pregnant, she had been a couple of months. Similar to that woman, Mei-Lin Wang. Hopefully Wufei took his advice and moved fast. _Come on, Quatre._

* * *

**That Evening**

"I'll join you soon," Quatre said to Heero and Relena. He had got them aboard one of the shuttles he went up in with the Maguanacs. They pretended to be picking up medical supplies. Relena didn't look so good and he doubted Heero said much to her about it. They probably spent the night hiding in alleys. He didn't know. The temperature was always decent in the colonies, but he doubted it was in any way more comfortable. Not that he could criticize, he still needed to confront Dorothy Catalonia. He went over toward Rasid. "Take the first shuttle and head out. They should get out as soon as possible."

Dorothy wasn't in the area she was in yesterday. She must be feeling better. That was good. Quatre wandered around briefly as shocking new developments started to come on the screens. An emergency. _Oh no. _Was this going to be RTL doing something like they did with Heero? He needed to hurry up and find Dorothy Catalonia. He moved through the streets and through the shops, sharing her picture to try and find her faster. Finally getting a positive, he started to head southward. She was just walking around, so it shouldn't be too hard to- "Dorothy?"

It was one of those moments Heero just suffered. Dorothy was in the middle of being arrested. There wasn't anyone around though, they were trying to do it quietly. She wasn't a celebrity like Relena and she wasn't even fighting back, quietly going with it. "Hang on!" Maybe he could get it straightened out? "What are you arresting her for?"

Dorothy tried to keep her head up. "Apparently even though I was on Earth at the time, _I'm _responsible for killing a man in the colonies."

"Your fingerprints were found," one of the authorities said. "Come on."

Framed for murder. Even her fingerprints were planted at the scene. _Two people. _He looked at her. She had no idea what was going on either, but she didn't think it was a huge deal. It would prove to be false, just someone setting her up. Fingerprints could be faked and video could easily prove she was on Earth at the time. However, the RTL didn't goof around with Relena Dorlain. They didn't goof around. It could get sorted out. It should. Getting involved would lead to bad things. Except, once again? RTL didn't goof around. His thoughts bounced back and forth. _She'd been sick. How often did she leave her house? Could they manipulate her own security camera dates? Isn't that the only real proof?_ No, he couldn't risk it. No matter how simple it seemed.

He apologized before he took out the two authorities, grabbed one of their pairs of keys, undid her cuffs and started to run with her.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, what are you doing?" She complained. "This will only make me look guilty!"

"The people who set you up are very good," Quatre responded. "This isn't the time to assume justice is on your side. Hurry up and follow me to my shuttle!"


	8. The History of Revenge of the Lost

**Zhang Colony**

"Stop struggling," Zhang Li's brother said as Mei-Lin wiggled in her chair. She wasn't tied up, but understandably fidgety. The almost extinct Long colony's Chang Wufei wanted to take her away, and the idiots that were Li's brothers, along with some of the stupid citizens who believed in their ideals, were gathered there to take a stand. A stand for what? For her. All of this, so that she and her unborn didn't go to the Long colony. Futile, not to mention stupid. Zhang Li or Chang Wufei, they were both going to be the same thing. She hardly knew either one. One was from a dissonant probably extremely small colony and the other was from her own colony but she didn't much favor how he helped her.

She looked over Zhang Li's brother. "Your outfit's stained. Is that what you would have worn to my wedding? Which you were late to, obviously."

"If we could give you away, Mei-Lin, without any kind of honorable strife?" He answered. "I would."

"You are learning the brother roll well. Compliments." She gave him a cheery, crooked smile.

"I hate when you do that. Don't smile like that." He looked away.

"Future brother, can you at least get me something to eat? This isn't good for me, all this stress, especially in my condition. I'd like some water. With some lemon."

"We don't have lemon."

"Then go to my house and get the lemon. This isn't hard. Home isn't more than ten homes away. Which begs the question why Zhang Li didn't feel like he should bother to visit his bride to be more often. We've known since we were children. He wouldn't accept my letters before the wedding."

"Putting off the nightmare as long as possible. Be quiet, Mei-Lin."

"I will be," she insisted. "If someone would get me some water with some lemon already. Oh, and something simple to eat. I don't want very much. Shrimp would be decent." Everyone was getting tired of her. Good. "Fine, ignore my plight. When we go to war and the press ask why, I will be sure to throw off the subject and tell them that in our own colony, they couldn't take care of the nutritional needs of one woman."

"Fine!" One of his brothers said as he got up.

"And my water? With lemon," she insisted to the other one.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't do anything stupid," his other brother said.

She shrugged. It was too easy. She'd do it anyway. "Then who's watching you?"

* * *

Half an hour. One suitcase. That was decent of him considering the circumstances. Wufei looked at the time. "Woman." He was going to have to go and fetch her. He left the shuttle with the guard again, dealt with the strange stares at him again like he was some mythical extinct creature, until he came back to the marriage area. Li Zhang was still there. Buffoon really expected Wufei to just talk it out and have it resolved. "Where does she live?"

Li Zhang gave him directions and he headed out with his guard again. The longer he was on the Zhang colony, the worse things could get. He should have just commanded her to come right away but the way she fought for those robes, she needed closure. She apparently knew it wouldn't be a small talk with a tidy resolution.

When he found her address, he found out why she wouldn't come. Three men stood in front of her home, armed. Her family apparently didn't feel like her going was a good idea. "Stop being idiots." Warning one. Normally, that would be all they would get, if his colony had been as strong as it once had been. "Send Wang Mei-Lin out here." He watched one of the men approach with a contract. Seriously?

"No one has to know. There doesn't have to be war," he said to Wufei. "Just leave her be. Whoever is left of your kind, it can't be much."

Warning two. "I won't sign anything away that will shame me or my colony. It doesn't matter the size. Bring Wang Mei-Lin out here."

"It's not a bad contract," one of the others said. "It's just a basic-"

"Don't marry her and take her as my wife kind of contract." Obvious, and that was a bad idea to sign. Did they really thing the Long colony would accept such a proposal? The best he could do for them. "She will come with me and adapt to the colony first." That was all he could offer. For her to bear his child and to leave her and it in a state between colonies would only invite war. Wufei had enough of war. Enough of the senseless violence and bloodshed, especially just in the name of a woman and a child. However, he had to hold that fine line between them. No dishonor toward his colony either. "But before the child is born, it _will _have the last name Chang."

"Zhang Li is not the only Zhang who has a say around here!"

Oh? They weren't part of her family. "Foolish. You want war?"

"The Zhang say no!" One of them held out a damn sword toward him. "For some extinct Long to come over and steal a woman from us to be one of theirs? It's too shameful. We will fight to make sure you do not take what is ours. To make sure every Long member is extinct."

Warnings were over and the three man crowd gathering was growing to six. Soon, more would be coming. The guard escorting Wufei gave meaningless warnings.

"Chang Wufei!"

Hm? Wufei looked toward the back of the house, toward a back window where Wang Mei-Lin was trying to sneak out of. They had locked her up so she couldn't comply. He quickly moved over there. The room was empty now. Shifty woman. He snuck in. He heard footsteps moving back and forth, but they were too heavy. The light footed ones were to the right. As he started to head that way, she shoved a piece of paper in his face with a pen.

"Hurry it up or things will get worse." She moved in front of him and laid herself to the ground in a bowing crouch. "In the name of peace, a token between the Zhang and the Long." She glanced to him. "Zhang Li offered me as a gift. At least, it is what I assume? He wasn't that clear."

Wufei raised his eyebrow a moment as he signed. "I accept." Since others were claiming he was stealing her, she was countering them. By saying Zhang Li offered her as a peaceful gift, and making a contract? She diverted the problem. It was clear she wanted no one hurt anymore than he did. "Follow me."

They both walked out, looks of disapproval at both of them as Wufei held out the paper. He moved back to the shuttle with her almost obediently behind him. A few times someone had tried to throw something at him, but he quickly evaded it or knocked it away. Some things were thrown at Wang Mei-Lin, but she didn't do anything reckless. Just kept going. Typical. Those that didn't fight in the large wars craved real action. A chance to be in the history books. They were too naïve.

Just in time too. Zhang Li was headed toward them. Truthfully, Zhang Li only postponed his marriage, he never said he was giving her away. That was Mei-Lin's interpretation, which would only last for so long. He was hoping for it to be long enough to get to the shuttle.

"Wang Mei-Lin!" Li started to yell. "Do not say that I gave you as a gift to Chang Wufei! That is going to hurt my reputation! Mei-Lin! I stopped the marriage, but I never said that!"

"Oh? I was confused," she lied. "Oh well."

Nope. Almost to the shuttle, and Wufei was not risking it. It was a good move, but it wouldn't last long. The Zhang would come over to his colony to argue about it. Things could get deadly, fast.

"A conversation with her, and a postponement only," Li Zhang insisted. He crossed his arms. "Unless, when it's born, it matches your blood."

Hm.

"Do not marry Wang Mei-Lin. We will sign a contract, here and now." Zhang Li gestured to himself. "If the blood of the child does not match with you, she and it are mine and belong to this colony. If they do match. This colony will have no more say over them. No war, just a civil arrangement."

"You come up with a decent contract both colonies can settle on, and then I may sign. Wang Mei-Lin. On the shuttle."

"Without some form of written contract, you can't take-"

"She was a gift," Wufei interrupted him. That's how they managed to even get to the shuttle. It was the best way. Yes, it made him look bad, but it was how it had to be. "Like it or not, she _is_ coming with me." Finicky and stupid. This Li acted like he was going to marry the other woman. He was only interested in Mei-Lin _now_ because of Wufei's interest. Shameful.

"Temporary, with exclusions," Li finally gave in. "A genuine contractor. No loopholes. Two contracts, here and now."

Fine. He wasn't swimming in options. Wufei waited in his shuttle as a decent contractor was brought out to create two of them. It was simple. Wufei could have her in a friend status, but he could not do anything with her a husband would or could do. Not that he wanted anything anyway. Wufei had that status up until the child was born. If anything happened and the pregnancy was terminated, he would be responsible for bringing her right back. The second contract involved the birth of the child and duties and responsibilities of each party.

Finally, it was all signed and officially a sealed deal without any bloodshed.

* * *

**Earth- Middie Une's Apartment**

Middie ate her gelatin after she took more of her medicine. It was so putrid, but it was supposed to help her heal faster. She heard her phone chirp. Texting. She was on a strict text only diet, everyone who knew her knew that. She looked at it. Gin was calling for his _One Song_. His nickname for her. He confused her name with Medley or Melody, and she never corrected him. She was raised knowing when to be nice and when to snap. She answered his text though with a quick smile, letting him know she was around. She wasn't offering anything until she knew what his texts were about. In the meantime, she concentrated on her art. A commission piece. Just like her own disguise to the world, she knew how to make pretty art. Her specialty was children and unforgettable moments. Parents ate it up. A simple picture from a previous event and she'd recreate it with her paint and brushes. It was decent money on the side of her little job.

For someone like her, college would never be in the future, but the drawings gave enough that she managed to live in a decent apartment and not eat only the cheapest of food. She stepped back to gaze at the picture. Not cute enough. Parents wanted their kids to look absolutely innocent, like there was no imperfection unless it was a cute imperfection. This girl's cute imperfection was her tooth, but it was also drawing the eye. Less highlights toward it, and more toward her hair. She knew they wanted it to be accurate, so she rode out the imperfections by alluring the eyes somewhere else.

She was good at that too. The half grumpy looks and the almost close to bawling little girl now all looked like they were enjoying the moment of their lives forever. Which is what they wanted. It's what she was paid for. The fantasy.

Her phone continued to chirp. Oh no. She texted Gin back, saying she wasn't feeling better yet. She hadn't been, but feeling terrible wasn't going to make her lose her payday. After this one, it would be awhile. People didn't take her on like this all the time. It took the right person at the right time. Her phone chirped at her again. Great, he was asking if his musical birdie wanted him to come over to make her feel better? She couldn't make him mad. Without him, she wouldn't have had that surgery. She texted him that it would take at least a week before she felt better.

She went back to work when it chirped one more time. The reminder. She_ owed_ him. She rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate again. The art was some extra money, but not that much. Maybe she could sell some stuff? Oh if it was that easy, she could have done that beforehand. Her nice art went out for commissions. The art she kept that she could sell? Well?

It wouldn't sell. The art she created was never pretty. It was real. It was ugly. It was the real her. It would never make a dime.

Finishing touches and she'd wrap it up. Now though? Her phone wasn't chirping, he was knocking at her door. Really?

_Be nice, Middie. _She took a swig of her medicine. It was time to put on the best impression she could. She heard the door again. Being ready for if he did come over, she easily covered the artwork and she'd been working in her pj's. A quick robe over the pj's because she didn't want to beef up the wrong impression. More knocking.

Tying her robe up she trotted to the door with her best impression of a smile. She opened the door to see Gin and instead-

-came face to face with her past. No Name. No Name was at her door. Same hair, same eyes, but clearly the same guy-

-she slammed her door taking several steps backward. What was he doing here? He had the chance to kill her all those years ago and he let her live. Did he regret that? Was he there to finish the job?

Well, she wouldn't let him! She ran to her room and grabbed her gun. She held it close, pointing it at the door, a part of her expecting him to break it down.

Just like the boy she remembered, quiet. Not a sound. Not another knock. Why after all these years was he knocking on her door? She should be the last person he should ever come and see. Did he regret letting her live? It didn't seem like him to suddenly come back and kill her. If he was going to do it, it would have been back then. When he had figured out she was a spy and had led others to his crew. When they were all killed and his fire would burn brightest to annihilate her. So why was he there, now? It was so long ago. Practically kids back then.

No sounds at the door still. She backed away. She could call the authorities, but then if he told them what she did? What proof, he destroyed the proof. He shot the cross and the little game that had been transmitters. That many years ago, he couldn't prove anything. Still, she just couldn't call the authorities. Maybe he'd go away? Maybe she could call a friend. No Name wasn't a people person, if she called up Gin to come over, he'd come right away. Gin would no doubt make No Name leave, at least for-

She felt the gun being relieved from her hand and looked behind her. No Name was right behind her. How did he-?! She pulled away, his grip hadn't been tight. She moved behind her couch, her heart heaving. The front door was the only way in. She had a back garden area, but it was small and she was so many floors up. How did he manage that? Wait. It was No Name. What a fool she'd been! He'd always been able to pull off the impossible.

"Middie Une." His quiet voice filled the air. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Sure. Then why else was he there? She looked out from behind the couch. He was emptying the bullets out of her gun. What was he up to-ooh! Ah, her throat again! No matter how much she stayed on her medicine, it was like it hardly even worked. She moved over to the other side of the couch. The front door wasn't far. She could dive for it. Unless he had another gun. Then again? He had her gun and he had her before. If he really wanted her dead, he would have done it then. She looked back out toward him. She had to say something. "Why?"

She watched as he started to approach. She instinctively moved back more, but she tried to keep her senses. She just reasoned he could have killed her by now. He was even leaving behind the gun. When he came near enough to her, he held out his hand. What was that? Maybe he was trying to trick her first before trying to shoot her? No. No, she didn't know what he was doing there. She was either going to stay crouched on that ground or she was going to take the hand. Those were her choices.

She took his hand and he helped her up. She eyed him wearily. What did he want? He didn't say anything at first. Just walked away from her now, looking at her apartment. Memories started to come back to her. Even if she ran for the front door, he'd just catch her. No Name was very good at tracking. She had no choice but to wait patiently to find out what he really wanted.

* * *

Trowa wasn't surprised by her actions. He used the front door as a distraction to make sure she grabbed any kind of weapon she had so when he came around, he could pull it away. He didn't want it to get bloody, not on him, and not on her. He was taking Heero's advice, having no idea what could be waiting for Middie Une. Heero had a big problem with Relena Peacecraft and Wufei almost had the start of a war. Trowa only had a limited amount of time to learn about what she'd been up to since then. He wandered around lightly, not touching anything. Middie wasn't moving, she wouldn't be going for the front door. He'd catch her if she did.

Since he left her alive, he hadn't found her in any secret spy mission again. It could be hidden deeper though. Her apartment seemed fine. He saw a covering over an easel. He looked underneath it. Interesting. He looked away again and went further. She had another room that had more paintings. There it had been.

Regret. Despair. Sorrow. There was no pretend beauty hiding imperfections like he had seen in her other work. It was real. The imperfections weren't hidden, it was all in the viewer's face. She wasn't a spy anymore. It was clear in what he had seen. He moved out of there and back toward her. "An unfortunate circumstance has brought us together again."

Her brow raised. He knew she wouldn't want to speak. In fact, he would need to pick up that medicine. Quatre warned him that Heero said it wasn't helping them. Just making them hurt more. They stared at each other for a little while until he spoke again. "Have you heard of Revenge of the Lost?"

Ooh. She was starting to take steps backward now. She had known of them?

Trowa approached her slowly. "What do you know of them?"

"I thought." She rolled her tongue. "Outran them."

"They were after you?" Trowa gestured to her phone. She should use that to talk. "Who are they? What do they really want?"

Middie typed on her phone and then showed it to him.

Ah. It said, 'What hell have they brought on me?' She was expecting something large. "Us, actually. We both picked sides, in a war. We were on opposite sides. That war is over." Maybe that would make her relax.

"Not to them." She spoke again and held up her phone with the same message. 'What hell have they brought on me?'

"What do you know about them?" Trowa asked her.

She wrote longer on her phone. It seemed she had ran into the leader, shortly after she stopped being a spy. She was trying to infiltrate the rebel group to see if she could get some money. For her family, no doubt. Then came something Trowa hadn't known. Heero and Wufei had no info on it either.

Revenge of the Lost were not just avenging deaths. They were mothers and sisters, avenging deaths of very young children, lost at war. Some had training, some didn't. The longer they'd been in the group, the colder and more trained they had been. They had been Underground she said, almost since she was born. They sympathized with Middie Une because of her brothers and father, but wouldn't let her join. She wasn't a mother or a sister who lost a child or a little sibling. When they dug deeper and found out she'd been a spy, little brothers or not, they turned on her.

Back then, they weren't as powerful, and the leader Crystalia was only coming into a real sense of power. It wasn't until the all out times of Operation Meteor, that she was raised into higher power.

Middie wrote that she never killed children in her spy missions. They were never onboard.

"Maybe." Maybe not. The Gundams were so large, that so many had been hurt. Which meant? Whether they had or had not killed anyone, the Gundams didn't represent anything to them but the ultimate destructors of innocence. The ultimate weapons, and the ones who ran those weapons. The enemy. Perhaps, even enough . . . to carry out a plan against someone they loved. "Don't move." Trowa picked up his phone and went to her garden area. Middie would certainly not move now, she wanted to know what they did. That? That wasn't what Trowa was interested in right now.

He called up Catherine, hoping he was wrong.

"Trowa? Did you find her?" Nothing but concern in her voice. "Now what will you do?"

"She's not a spy anymore," he said to her. "I'm sure of it. Catherine? Do you know anything about Revenge of the Lost?"

"No." That sounded truthful too. "I'd never want to know about some rebel group. I _hate _war."

"I know." Okay. "She's fine still out here. I don't know what RTL is planning. I should get her out."

"Are you sure she isn't a spy, Trowa?" She was so worried. Trowa didn't blame her. Trowa traveled with the Circus and he didn't live in the same kind of life as Middie Une. Whatever he chose wouldn't be easy. Go back to the Circus with his sister? Do what Duo did and run with her? He couldn't leave her there, she was too exposed. RTL had found the women, and probably found the doctors if they had survived, but there was no proof RTL had bothered with the pilots' lives. It would have been tough to find some of them. Many times, they didn't even know how to find each other at all times. He heard someone knocking on her front door. "I have to go, Catherine."

"Careful, Trowa."

Trowa went back in and looked toward her. She hadn't moved from behind the couch. She didn't look comfortable though. Trowa gestured to the front door. He still had his own way of dealing with things if it turned sour. "Do you know that person?"

Middie moved over toward the door's peephole and looked out. A nod.

The less hassle, the better. Until he knew for sure what his next step should be, she should live her life normally. He moved a small ways away and let her answer the door.

* * *

"Hey, there's my One Song." Gin grabbed Middie and swung her around. "Wow, you weren't kidding. I mean, look how you answered the door." Middie grunted lightly. "Oh, I know, I know. You're sick over here and there's nobody to take care of you. So, I was thinking? For the time being, that you should come live with me. A couple of weeks, just 'til you are back on your feet. I'll even cover your rent," he said to sweeten the deal. "You know this whole surgery was going to hurt for your rent."

Middie wrote on her phone and showed him. "Aw, my little One Song. A commission of 500 to sweeten the pot? Your surgery was expensive, you had to pay for medication, you need to cover your rent, and to top it all off? You are still going to be gone at work." He bopped her nose playfully. "Come on, One Song. I know your struggling. Just bend a little for me." She gestured toward her throat again. "Don't worry. I've got things for you to do that don't involve the throat."

She got pulled outside and the door closed. "Let's go. I'm sure you probably want something for your throat. Maybe a hot cappuccino or something?"

This wasn't good. Gin was aggressive when he didn't get his way, but she couldn't leave Trowa. He'd come after her again. Pointing out that he was in there also wasn't a good idea. Gin was playful, silly even, but he had a mad streak and he wouldn't see Trowa in the right light. She wrote on her phone a second, dropped it to the floor and then willingly went toward Gin, like the whole idea was just fine with her. A placated smile and she was right in his arms.

When Trowa came out, he could see her new residence. Whatever RTL did, she needed to know. In the meantime, she had to save her own skin. Gin got what he wanted, with a willing smile or not. He wasn't someone you messed around with. If she didn't get playful and sweet after his offer, things would have gone worse. Not better.

* * *

Trowa came out the door. Whoever that had been, they practically seized Middie against her will at the door. Was RTL's revenge already starting? He saw her phone she'd been talking to him with on the ground. Her line of communication. She only dropped that for one reason. He picked it up and read the message she left.

An address and a name. Trowa had already got the hint from the conversation that he had paid for the surgery. This 'Gin' wasn't waiting for payment. What was RTL up to?


	9. Not Born From The Streets

**Duo's residence**

"You are pretty lucky you didn't have to work today," Duo said as he walked in through the door. They'd had sick days more than once with each other, so he fully intended her to be half listening unless she was really sick. Hm. Nowhere around the TV at all. Must still be sick. Duo took off his work jacket and lied it on the couch. He looked into her room. "Hild."

She was looking worse, not better. He went to her room and felt her head. "You are burning up something awful. Have you taken anything?" So delirious she wasn't even answering back. He went to the bathroom and got a washcloth for her head along with some fever reducer. He placed the washrag on her head. "Come on, take this." This time, her eyes looked up toward him slightly. They were worried. "Just a fever. It's okay, it happens. Earthling germs, you're probably more susceptible." He held out the pills to her. Her hand gestured to the end table next to the bed.

Duo looked. There was a letter, addressed to Hilde. With something else inside. He really didn't want to mess with it, but he had no choice. Hilde hadn't pulled it out. She'd opened it but otherwise didn't mess with it. "Oh, being me sometimes." He managed to pull the letter away from the envelope and shut it. "I had a feeling Jewel probably paid for that." It was somebody's finger in there. Alive or not, she definitely paid for the letter she sent. Without it, the others would be in even bigger trouble. Duo opened it up and started to read.

Yep. "It's just your standard form letter being extra pissed off they didn't get away with what they wanted," Duo said. "Boy. They are some sore losers. We'll still pay, face your past to save your present, yada yada yada." He put the letter back down but looked at her again. "Hild? Can you even talk?" Yeah. "Then again? Come on, Duo's taking you to the hospital right now."

* * *

**The Hospital**

Duo remained at her side near her hospital bed. Hilde never did anything risky, there was no real chance of it. "If I hadn't been there." She'd probably be dead. Somehow, Hilde had sepsis. He'd got her in soon enough considering the high fever that hit her, but if he hadn't been there. "You'll be okay. Doc says you'll be out in no time." She wasn't feeling conversational. "You were treated soon enough, the kid will probably be okay too."

She looked up toward him, her eyes shiny. "How? When?"

"I think we know the answers to that." Revenge of the Lost. Somehow, they must have done something to trigger an infection. "It won't happen again, Hilde. I swear, I'll get this Revenge of the Lost."

Sepsis. Why? Duo thought more closely about the letter. They had said that line about facing his past to save his present, but they also mentioned the doctor. Since Hilde couldn't come home tonight, it might be time for a visit to old Howard. He wasn't leaving her alone though. He dialed up Trowa. "Trowa? I need a favor. Hilde's in the hospital with sepsis. I can't leave her alone, but I gotta go talk to someone. Can you watch her?"

"I found Middie Une."

"Oh." Damn. "I understand." He just couldn't leave then.

"I lost her. She left me an address. I tracked it and it was the address of the person who took her, but she wasn't there. Neither was he. She hasn't returned."

Oh man. "RTL?"

"I think so. I don't think she's coming here, it wasn't far away. I'll set up a trip camera but I'll come watch Hilde for you."

"Thanks." That was good news for Duo, but not for Trowa. "Sorry. Hope you can find her again." But, wait. "You carry a trip wire system on you?"

"Duo. I was coming to tell a spy that was responsible for the death of people I knew as a kid, that she was carrying mine. I had to be ready for anything."

"Yeah." None of them came out unscathed.

* * *

**Howard's Base**

_You better not be doing anything with that group. _Duo smiled and waved at Howard. Most likely, the other doctors were dead, but he'd seen everything in his lifetime. "Hey, Howard! Can I talk to you?"

"Duo Maxwell, you bet." Howard said as he came down. The old scientist hadn't changed, still rocking the Hawaiian shirts.

"Hey." Careful. "I don't suppose you know anything about the other Gundam creators? Like Professor G? Any make it out?"

Howard shrugged. "Uh? No," he admitted. "Why?"

"A friend of mine is sick." Duo watched him carefully. "Hilde?" No guilt so far. "She got pregnant." There, that was something.

"Uh? Aw, Duo." Howard sighed. "You should have been more careful. Life's fun should be limited just a little."

"Not by me," Duo complained. "Well, actually it is by me. But it's not by me." Yeah, he didn't know anything. "What happened to their old testing labs? You know, making sure we could be all we could be?"

"Testing?"

"Yeah." Come on, Howard. "We all didn't just pop in."

"Practically did."

"But not quite. I mean, Operation Meteor, but we all still . . . " Howard was fine to talk to, when you didn't need information right away. "Oh come on, we were all tested in different ways! What happened to it all?"

" . . . you mean like muscle fitness results and stuff?"

Close enough, same area. "Yeah. Where's that?"

"Uh? I think they pitched it all. Not really useful after they knew you were qualified enough." Howard shrugged. "I would have. Waste of space."

"Pitched it?" Was he kidding? "You don't really think they did that?" Okay, he'd have to come clean. "I got a letter involving all the previous pilots. Claims of a woman being pregnant for each one of us, and at least two out of five is confirmed so far. So?"

"It sounds like this group found their places. No one would be guarding them," Howard pointed out. "They are gone. No one's ever contacted me. Honest, Duo."

"They just broke in." Simple as that. The doctors really were all gone. Damn. "Do you know anything about our past?" Duo asked him. He went ahead and drug out the letter Hilde had received from his pocket and gave it to him. "Hilde's in the hospital with sepsis."

"Oh. Well?" Howard was trying. "They were all trying to gather forces toward the end. So maybe? Maybe all their information is gathered in one place, Duo. Like a final gathering base to analyze everything." Howard touched his chin. "Come to think of it, it's less of a need of a final base. More of a need of a gathering . . ." Howard started to head inside.

Duo followed. "Final what?"

"They always wanted me to leave my ocean view to get involved again. They might have sent it my way. Oz was already bugging my place out, but after they got the Tallgeese, they stopped watching everything. So maybe by that time?"

Whoah. "Hey, that would be a nifty idea." Duo approached Howard's computer base. "Great. I always wanted to see my muscle records matched against Heero's," he kidded around.

"It'd be down somewhere I never work." Howard moved through the files. "Let's see. Where would they put it at it? If I have them, no guarantee."

"There." Duo clicked on a folder called Final Showdown. Inside was all kinds of information about the gundams and the pilots. "Time capsule. Cool. Let's break it open." Because Revenge of The Lost just crossed a line. There was no way they were getting away with anything else. Duo clicked on his folder. "Damn, blood tests and everything. Oh." Maxwell Church Massacre. "Wait." There was another folder, even farther back. "What?"

"Yeah. With your matching blood type tests, I imagine that wouldn't be so hard. As long as she wasn't an orphan."

Duo stared at the picture on the screen. So. That's where he got his hair color. "How'd they match that up?"

"Thorough. Most likely on the colony you were found on. Age. Percentage rates. Cracking into old hospital files. The harder something is, the more us kooks had fun." Howard lowered his shades. "She was a looker."

"Yeah. She was." His mom. They actually found a picture. She was a young thing. "Attack." Not uncommon. Survived that attack but . . .

"Mmmm, I think I see what you see," Howard said. "You okay?"

"If they think that's funny." He managed to keep his anger in check once, once. War was senseless, killing was senseless but- "She died by sepsis."

"Yeah. Maybe they really did break in," Howard said to Duo. "Sorry. I'm sure they'd have watched it better."

"If they were still alive." Duo was staring at the picture of his dad. He had a rap sheet records long, and not for just destruction of property. There was no name relation either and very little about him. Smidge, but important smidges.

"I can see why G. didn't want to say anything," Howard said, trying to make him feel better. "You don't bother him, he won't bother you. He probably doesn't even know you exist."

"Yeah and I'll keep it that way 'cause with _her name _in his kind of rap sheet, my folks weren't datin'." Sickening. He never wanted to see that face again. He closed the folder. It was better before he even knew. Better to think he was just born from the streets. Been better thinking his parents were just innocent victims killed on the streets. His mom was. His dad was living on Earth, about 300 miles of where they were at, imprisoned for life. Exactly where he should stay. "You know, sometimes I guess I forgot you didn't just have spare change in your wallet to make all your scifi stuff." Trying to get it out of his head but there was more too. He had two more brothers. Twin half brothers. "Gin and Finn."

"Hey you got brothers. That's something positive." Howard looked to the rest of the files. "You gonna risk sending that data to the others?"

"Nah, I don't think they are near their computers right now. I'll just download it manually to my phone and get it to them through there when I contact them." He clicked Quatre's folder. "Oh, man." Duo looked at Howard. "You think Revenge of the Lost is . . .?"

"Is trying to kill all the mothers of your children, like your own moms went?" Howard asked gently. "Maybe. Revenge is in their name. Sepsis isn't uncommon though. Hard to tell."

"Yeah. Well, I'll still be watching." They weren't doing it again. They weren't getting to her again. "Hilde better like Vitamin C. because I'll make sure she gets a ton of it."

* * *

**Revenge of the Lost headquarters**

"Crystalia?" One of her members, Sapphire, who had been with her for a very long time approached. "I have news you need to see."

Crystalia was crunching away on a bag of chips. "Funeral today?"

"No, Duo Maxwell never left her on Earth alone after all so he caught it." Sapphire approached. "There's something else."

"Middie Une was taken away for lessons in discipline?" she asked.

"Um?" Sapphire was having trouble talking. "Yes, but that's not what I'm here about."

Crystalia crunched on another chip. "This is the worst we've been and it's all because I had to trust another group." She threw away her empty bag of chips. "What news do you need me to see?"

Sapphire handed Crystalia a sheet. "I don't . . ." Sapphire cleared her throat. "I don't know how you missed-"

"I didn't."

" . . . but-"

"It's not just me in charge. It's not just me who makes all of the decisions." She gave the paper back. "I gave them what I could. Not a word." Damn Sapphire. Always had to get up in her business. "Go."

"I couldn't do it," Sapphire said. "How can you?"

"It's all five or it's none!" Crystalia announced. "We aren't about the big things. We never have been. This is what was decided."

"Why-"

"Because one of the leaders will _not_ let it go. Okay?" Geez. "They won't let it go. Revenge of the Loss works as a whole, or not at all. Not everything we do is beautiful."

"We're killing unborn children."

"Not all and not us, just circumstances."

"We are making the circumstances, Crystalia! This is _insane._ This is the opposite of what we do! Can't we work this out?"

"You haven't quit." Crystalia smiled at her oddly. "Because the group is so big, it doesn't feel like it's all on you. That's how we operate. That's how we work. Bits and pieces. Share the shame, it's not so bad. Whether good or bad."

"I don't see the point."

"It hasn't changed. We can't deny them anymore than we can deny anyone else." Crystalia watched her hand the paper back to her. "Fair is fair. I did what I could without . . ."

"Showing favoritism for your _own_ son?" She questioned Crystalia. "For your own grandchild that _you_ created? With an ex-spy?"

"It fit all the rules that we as a group had to follow." Crystalia kept the paper this time. "I'll shred this. Don't share it with a soul." If she did? So much more would fall on Catherine and Triton. Trowa. Whatever he wanted to call himself. Bad enough she had to make a grandchild with an ex-spy. "Dismissed."

"When did you find out?"

"Dismissed!"

"No!" Sapphire rebelled. "When did you find out?"

Crystalia hung onto her ear. "Right beforehand. Not long ago," she admitted. "Not a word."

"It wasn't Jewel, was it? Who warned them?" Sapphire had to ask. "She took the fall. She'd argued. A good patsy." She nodded. "A good patsy to save the children."

"It didn't save anyone," Crystalia denied. "It just gave them a fighting chance is all. Dismissed. Get out."

"I did it too."

Hm? Crystalia turned to look toward Sapphire. The most judgey person ever since they met all those years ago. She often stated her opinions for both good or bad. She gave it her all, always recommending the best way to go. If this was only an option. Crystalia though had a cover, and she was willing to sacrifice that cover for her needs. If Sapphire did anything stupid. "Did you have a cover?"

"I stole Jewel's finger for it before it was discarded. I have to leave now and hope they don't find me." Sapphire went over and hugged Crystalia. "I just needed to know that you, as a person, were still there deep inside. Crystalia. I'll probably never see you again."

"What did you say in it?" Crystalia demanded.

"It's pretty general. It might even be looked over, but? If they pay attention, they'll get everything they need. The gundams were machines of war, true, but they were used for peace too. None of them deserved this, and especially not these young ladies." She moved away. "I'll finish out the day and then I'll be out. Goodbye, Crystalia."

Crystalia gave a small wave. No longer would Sapphire be in her business. Too bad that didn't make her feel better. If only the world could see from Sapphire's point of view. It was too big now. Too out of her hands. She did what she could and everything had to fall as it would.


	10. Wufei Wins For Best Day

**On The Road**

"I don't know how to take it." Gin wrapped his arm around Middie. She patted it affectionately. "Just, my bro, gone one day. Then they found him, One Song. Dead on some random colony. A colony, he was shoved up inside of a colony. Can you believe it?"

She shook her head showing as much sympathy as she could, but cautious as well. She noticed a long time ago they weren't going in the right direction. They were going a long ways away from his address. They were already in another city, but she couldn't complain.

"I always told him his side business would get him. There were better ways to make money." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Better ways to meet girls. I mean? They were rubbing up on him for better pay, you can't trust girls like that." Distant for a moment. "It's put a crack between the family though, everyone's blaming everyone." He sighed and started to drive faster. "Things just got worse when they found out who it had been. You can't keep my family out of the loop. You know who it had been?" She shook her head. "Some blonde. Some blonde with pretty hair and gorgeous looks and a kind smile. Played him for a fool."

Uh oh. She wasn't here for comfort in the way she thought. "I'm not her." She struggled to say it, but she'd left her phone behind.

"Of course you aren't her. I mean? So you like playing me like she did my twin brother. You've got real nice long hair, a face that screams innocent but eyes that wink back and say you aren't. No, you're nothing like her."

Middie watched him grab her hand. "Never. Played." She fully intended on paying him back. She would never play Gin.

"I know I'm jumping the gun, One Song. I don't mean to scare you," he promised. "I know you were good for it. It's just? Life's hard right now. With my brother, and my family, and this whole situation? I just need some comfort right now. You know?" He stole a kiss on the side of her head once they reached the lights. "Promise. A guy like me can take care of a girl like you for a real long time."

_I'm not a bad girl. _He could see her past hiding in her eyes, but she hadn't done anything wrong in many years. Yet, what she did. It would always linger in her eyes. He could see that, and he was casting punishment because of it. She had to get out. Find another way to pay him off, steal and sell something if she had to at this rate, but she didn't want to be a-

"You did intend on paying me back, right?" Gin asked as he finally turned into a drive. "You weren't trying to stab me in the back." He lightly choked. "Like that Catalonia woman did to my brother! Even that last name, you knew she was someone terrible." He pulled her hair gently toward him. "He probably just saw the pretty girl staring at him. No idea what lied beneath. Get out."

Middie got out of the car. Gin was seeing her as some substitute for this Catalonia woman that just killed his brother. How to get out? She didn't know if 'One Song' was enough to comfort him, or if he'd want to strike her dead in anger. He was close to his brother, very close. A little crush might not matter at all in the bonds of brotherhood. Using her as a substitute though, how cowardly.

"Middie!"

Ooh. He didn't call her 'One Song'. She had to get out.

"Middie!"

Damn. He was physically grabbing her now. She went into the house but tried to watch herself.

"He never did anything wrong. I mean? Not really. It was just business." Gin walked around the room lightly. "It was just business. You remember him, right?"

Not much. Her and Gin's brother met only briefly. She gestured toward her throat.

"Oh, don't. I paid for medication too. It's been a couple of days and you've said a few words." He grabbed her by the hair. "Talk. What did _you_ think about my brother?"

His brother? She barely knew him. Uh? "Nice."

"Nice what? Nice jacket? Nice pants? Nice smile? Nice money?"

She was trying. "Nice. Smile."

"Yeah. He had a nice smile. He was a nice guy. He didn't deserve that."

Middie took a few steps back. She looked around herself for a possible weapon as he went over toward a little bar area, but he dragged her along.

"I don't know, One Song. I mean? On one hand, I've never seen you do a thing wrong." He let go of her as he reached the bar and started to pour himself some whiskey. "On the other? You can just tell. When you look at someone, when they are hiding something." He smelled his whiskey and handed it to her. Then he poured himself another one. "What are you hiding, hmm?"

Middie set the whiskey down. If she said nothing, he'd only get madder. If she told him the truth, he might get so mad that he killed her.

"Are you sure you're not. I don't know?" He took a drink of his whiskey. "A _spy_?"

Oh no. Revenge of the Lost gave him information about her past. He was going to assume_ she_ was the one who ratted out his brother! "I didn't know him." It came out echoey, but she tried.

"Oh no? Didn't you just say he had a nice smile?" He took his whiskey glass and tossed it to the floor, and then pulled a gun on her. "You expect me to believe a spy, a dirty girl like you, didn't give up _my_ brother?"

"I wouldn't have!" Ah. "Asked for money!" She took a few steps back. "From you, if I had!" Looking for anything. "Him." Nothing but furniture. Not even a single thing to throw. Time to switch gears. This wasn't going to remain friendly for much longer, but Middie Une was a survivor.

"I think my One Song? Was one naughty bird, singing like a parakeet." He held his gun at her again. "Death is so easy though, isn't it? You still _owe_ me, and like I said? I'll take care of you for a real long time." He took another step forward to her. "After ratting out my brother, you still had the gall to ask for my help afterwards. Just, laughing at it all, weren't you? Didn't get enough from him, did you?"

Middie shook a moment as she watched a bullet graze the couch. Involuntary. It wasn't going to be that fast. A doorway? Nothing near her. A way out? The furniture was laid out eclectically, she'd trip if she tried to run.

"Honestly? I was pretty jealous. He owned a lot. You know? Left me in that dead-end job while he had enough money to cruise the world." He held up a key to her. "His house was a mansion too. This is just his little second house. A little reserve, 'cause he didn't want to be too far from me. But you know what? He earned it. He earned every dime. Now, this is what _you _are going to do," he said to her. "I don't know what's what, and I don't want to really kill you if your innocent, One Song. So? You are going to prove to me that you are a good girl. That you didn't do any of this. You are going to beg for me to believe you, and you are going to make me believe that you are just a sweet girl. A sweet girl that had nothing to do with this. You've got a week." He came toward her more steadily. "A week to make me forget how much you look just like the one who took him down. A week to make me believe you are just a timid bird. You start tonight, and then tomorrow, we are going on a trip. To his mansion. I have his extra key. Even though I was jealous? He trusted his brother. He trusted _me_. Now, what are you going to do?"

Gin was going to make her do anything she could to desperately save her own life. Yeah, survivor mode. His eyes were vicious and he firmly believed she ratted out his brother to the woman who killed him. Middie would either give him everything he wanted for a week and then be killed, or be convincing enough to make him see it wasn't her.

She closed her eyes. "Of course, Gin," she agreed. "I hurt but. I. Would never. Hurt. Him."

"Great. Then, explain your spy time? Go ahead, sit down. Use your own voice and explain everything you can. In as much detail as you can. One Song."

* * *

**Earth Hospital**

"Thanks, Trowa," Duo said as he came back into the hospital room. "Helluva day for the God of Death and all." Trowa gave a light nod. "I'll try to help find that Middie Une if I can. Once somebody's some place long enough, a foot print is kind of made." Still, Trowa didn't look any better. "You got any information to share?" It was clear that whoever took her was worrying Trowa.

"I shouldn't have stayed back," Trowa blamed himself. "Found her phone and an address she wasn't at."

"Huh." That was bad. "Maybe she'll come home." Yeah, maybe not. Duo pulled up his phone. "Anyway, got some information for you. All of the pilots actually. Turns out the scientists were real thorough. Howard had information on his computer." He smirked at Trowa. "Cool information. It was worth the trip." He downloaded it to Trowa. Duo watched his expression. His poker face didn't change much. "Not real surprised?"

"I was in the general vicinity of one of the markers they always set up at," Trowa admitted. "I've always been close to Catherine."

"Glad to see you take it well. Mine?" Duo looked at Hilde. Still sleeping. "My parents weren't in it for love, and my dad's even still alive. I even got brothers. Half brothers. Twins." He sighed. "Look into that another day, right now I just want to concentrate on Hilde. Found a link to the sepsis and my past. It turns out, that's how my biological mother died." He noticed Trowa's poker face slip slightly. "Howard says sepsis is common. It's hard to tell but murder by mother's death sounds like it might be up RTL's alley." Duo watched as Trowa dug through the files. "We'll find her."

"It was supposed to be a raid." Trowa looked confused. "Quick death by gunshot." He put his phone away. "I'll take any assistance that any of the previous Gundam pilots and/or the Earth forces want to give."

Yeah. Duo saw that too. Trowa's mother's cause of death was being beaten to death. "I hope the others are having a better day than us."

"They checked in. Heero's running with Relena Peacecraft to avoid a hefty sentence on her. Quatre's trying to run with Dorothy Catalonia, she apparently is being blamed for killing someone. Wufei avoided war by collecting Mei-Lin Wang."

"Well, Wufei's the winner today. I'll text him congratulations later," Duo muttered. "Right after I text the others their information." Everybody deserved to be aware.

* * *

**Not Far From the Medical Colony**

"What do you mean we can't go back down?" Quatre asked. Check-in should have been fast. He had Dorothy Catalonia stashed in the back but a few Maguanacs were still waiting there with him. As far as he knew, Heero made it out. Hopefully.

"Quarantined," the voice came back to his ship. "Sorry, Mister Winner. No one is returning to Earth. You can head out to your own colony for the time being. The Quarantine is just between Earth and the colonies."

"Quarantine?" What a time for this. "My other volunteer supply shuttle just passed here, maybe half an hour ago. Nothing was said about problems."

"It's just started, Mister Winner," the check-in said. "It's real vicious though. People are getting flanked left and right who came into space and back to Earth. No one knows how it traveled or what's infected. If I were you? I'd go to my own colony. No telling what's going to happen until we figure it out. I'm sure your other one will get stopped. No one's going to get much closer, Sir."

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"The CDC is heavily involved. I've just heard rumors but it makes liquid mincemeat out of your insides. Trust me, you do not want to travel downward. Go back home."

"Is it in the shuttle areas?" Quatre tried to reason with them.

"It's striking everywhere. I even want to go home, Sir. Nobody knows where it's coming from. Until everything is checked out to be safe, no one can go through to Earth. Sorry. Checkpoint says no and there are a ton of authority shuttles to make sure no one else goes through. It has to get contained."

"I understand." Alright, for the time being, Quatre would have to divert to his own colony. He left the main room and headed to the back. Dorothy Catalonia wasn't very pleased with him interrupting. She didn't understand anything. He'd get to it. "We are going back to my home colony. There's some kind of quarantine going on right now. It won't let us go back to Earth."

"I don't mind that," Dorothy answered politely. "I find the colonies quite lovely. The only thing I don't find lovely? Is your actions. Some explanation as to what is going on would be quite welcomed, Quatre Raberba Winner."

"I told you. I'll explain." Yeah. When he got home. They could relax. He'd explain. "Just not right now." She was safe with him, no one would find her. He had time to explain it all in the right way. Then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a message from Duo.

* * *

**A Little Further Than Quatre's Shuttle**

"Quarantine." What timing. Heero listened to what Rasid said. They were separated from Quatre, but they would be stopped soon. Authorities weren't taking chances. Sometimes things like this happened, especially in the earlier days of the colonies. Still, it was coincidentally bad timing. He should be careful. Relena had real medicine and plenty to eat that was cold. His duty there was fine. "If they stop us, where will they direct us?"

"Master Quatre admits that he doesn't know," Rashid said. "We are further than him. He had a chance to redirect back to his colony. I don't know if we'll get that or be sent to a quarantine base."

"We can't do a quarantine base." Relena and him were practically hot celebrities as much as the social communications were focusing in on them. She would be noticed and taken in. It could be RTL, he didn't put anything above them right now. Options? Quatre would let them stay with him, or a quarantine base. Heero had a third option. Outrun the authorities. It would put them both into more hot water, but he doubted twenty years doubling to forty was much difference to Relena. A long time was a long time.

All he could do was wait for now. His phone chirped. He expected to see more information about what would happen, but it was a message from Duo instead.


	11. Circus Bingo is Okay

**Quatre’s Home**

The colony was beautiful. His home was decent. Relena had no complaints. They were close enough that they were able to follow Quatre to his colony. He easily snuck them into his home. That was good, she didn’t know what Heero would have done if they went to a quarantine base. Now that the situation was taken care of? Life wasn’t much better. It still didn’t feel right at all. She understood the situation, someone was creating revenge against Heero, anyone involved in the war, etc. She understood that. The rest though. She had remained mostly quiet, trying to put everything into perspective. How did she get her life back from this?

Heero believed there wasn’t a way. Relena didn’t want to believe that. Wouldn’t Milliardo be proving everything somehow staying behind? She didn’t know. Heero was listening privately to social media, but he wasn’t letting her hear it out loud. Relena smiled and greeted Dorothy. She bowed her head slightly while, Dorothy being Dorothy, performed a grand curtsy. She seemed to be taking the news well. Too well. Her eyes angled toward Quatre whio seemed to angle away. Had he really not told her yet?

“Well, Miss Relena,” Dorothy said with her usual elegant charm, “it seems even being in the vastness of the stars we get pulled together once again.” She glanced toward Quatre. “Now? If I could find out why I was yanked away from an unfortunate situation by someone who wouldn’t normally mess around in my affairs, I would be most assuredly grateful.”

Relena knew she got it right, Quatre hadn’t told Dorothy. It took time to adjust to the news, he should tell her. She put on a friendly smile for her. As sure of Relena was of herself most times, she was faltering. Heavily. Her mind moving back and forth repeatedly on each problem.

She was pregnant. At her age, she wasn’t having any kind of thoughts about having a family. She had concentrated on her career and maintaining a peace between the Earth and the colonies. She never babysitted children. Never thought of them in her future. Her experience in that area was not grand at all. Polite and kind as she could be to others, but she was never a nanny Relena. Honestly? She had real doubts she would have ever been mommy Relena, knowing the stress that there had been between her and her father. Never getting to see each other because he had always worked as Prime Minister.

Then there was the accusation of abortion. Secretly. It? She didn’t even want to think about that. The scandals, the articles that were probably out there right now. Drawing lines between so many. Then Heero. A wonderful man, a decent friend, not talkative but he had his own charm she has always gravitated toward. He was keeping her away from all the processes going on in her name right now that she had no control over. If that wasn’t bad enough, she knew he wasn’t feeling good about the fact that parts of his secret past was out there.

The whole thing. It wasn’t a 'diplomat and her friendly perhaps crush working together', she felt more like Bonnie and Clyde. With a part of her not knowing when the law would catch up. With Heero, it could possibly be never but it only brought on another worry.

She could never be herself again. She couldn’t have her identity anymore, it would be too risky. Not just that, but it would be more than 'not Relena', it would be ‘no identity’. No certain place to live. However Heero Yuy got around from place to place is the same way she would travel. With a baby. A traveling family on . . . what? Secret missions? A secret mission_ family_?

Eventually her mind would settle down and she’d drift back to reality. No one could ever really tell when she spaced out. Her thoughts ricocheted back and forth within seconds.

“If we could get some rooms worked out until this is over,” Heero said toward Quatre, “then we’ll get out of your way so you can do important things.”

Apparently Heero was thinking the same thing. Quatre needed to tell her.

“Well?” Quatre wasn’t looking brave at the moment. “I just got a message from Duo, and I wanted to get this all squared away first. Duo doesn’t always leave calm messages lately.”

“Agreed. It’s not a calm message,” Heero admitted to Quatre. “Do you have a spare room?”

“Yes, quite,” Quatre said. “I have three empty guest rooms right up the stairs. Follow me.”

Relena followed up the stairs like the rest of them as Quatre showed them three empty rooms.

“Everyone can borrow one as long as they are here,” Quatre said politely.

“No,” Heero declared. “Just one of these should be used, Quatre.”

Relena watched Heero’s eyes. There was something else he hadn’t told her yet. A Duo message. His friend Duo Maxwell sent him something that he hadn’t talked about, nor had Quatre looked at.

“I’ll take one double bed with Relena.” Heero glared at Quatre. “You take one double bed with Dorothy Catalonia.”

Quatre mumbled lightly, while Dorothy was the most in shock.

“Mister Heero Yuy,” Dorothy insisted. “Might I ask _why_ I should even entertain the idea of sharing a room with Mister Winner, when there are clearly other rooms?”

“Quatre.” Heero’s voice. That pure certainty in doing what he wishes. What he feels is right. His sense of justice that brought her to him all those years ago, practically following him around the world. To understand it. It was there again, tried and true. “You’re going to live a life full of regret, if you don’t look at Duo’s message and tell Dorothy Catalonia.”

Quatre was quieter. He didn’t have a lost look on his face like Relena thought he would. It was almost puzzling, like he was trying to put something together. He would need all the pieces though. “The last room is a double bed. Dorothy, relax by the window. Rasid can make you some tea. I have to look into something first. Then? We’ll talk.”

Heero nodded toward him as he took the last room. He waited for Relena to come inside. When she was inside, he looked at the door and locked it. It was the middle of the day and Heero Yuy was already locking a bedroom door? Relena went toward the window, but Heero called out, “wait.” She stopped and he moved in front, peering out of the curtains. Heero was highly on edge. No one should know they were even there. He looked out in all directions before he turned to speak again. “Things have changed, Relena.”

Changed? “How much more could they change?” Relena asked.

“Revenge of the Lost doesn’t want you to survive the birth.”

What? “Die at birth?”

“Or before it,” Heero said. “As long as you die the same way she did.”

“Who did?” Relena asked.

He looked out the window longer and then glanced at her. “My mother.”

\---------------------------

** Quatre's Room**

“No, wait, I don’t want you to put me off until another one contacts me!” Quatre’s grip was so tight against the phone. This was miserable. This wasn’t just some pacifist way of seeking revenge. They didn’t get it right. Whatever Revenge of the Lost used to be, or whatever it used to stand for all those years ago? It was gone now, that group was just a shadow of it’s former self, and it was far from being pacifist anymore! So much so? Quatre now understood why they all _had_ to have someone. Every single one of them.

To make them suffer in the same way the mothers and sisters did, to feel the pain they had in the war. It wasn’t taking into account lives anymore. Not the pregnant mothers, and not even the unborn children. It was stacked on full revenge! No wonder Heero didn’t want just a room, he wanted Relena right beside him. This group? Who knew what it could do. It apparently might have even taken Middie Une from Trowa’s reach already. “I want answers and I don’t want to be yanked around!”

Twenty nine sisters, some passed, but most were fine. He was trying to make contact with them, but they kept putting him off! Quatre was supposed to have been artificially made, a test tube baby. The grief of it had plagued him for years until he met the Maganacs and started to cherish his life as one. Started seeing things in a different way. But, according to the facts Duo had? “Just tell me?” He begged one of his sisters. “Was I the reason our mother died?”

Cause of death, was birth to him. The Winner’s still didn’t have easy births in space. When his mother was pregnant with him, she risked it all to have him. That very thought. Bearing a child nine months, knowing it would kill you. No wonder father never told him. “Please? I need to know,” Quatre begged her. “Did she die giving birth to me?”

Finally, she admitted it. When humans first came to space, birthing was a big deal. It led to many complications. Most families had adapted to it, but his family’s genes hadn’t faired well to the change. Humans who were raised and had history in space were much more prone to dealing well with it, with the right aid. It was illegal though for mothers who were raised on Earth, with nothing but Earth genes in their families, to give birth in space. No one knew what kind of complications could still arise. It was best not to take chances.

And now? Dorothy Catalonia was running from the authorities, in space of all things, with the CDC barring going to Earth. “Thanks, for telling the truth, Sister.” Quatre hung up the phone. In normal cases, even during a contagion of some sort, Dorothy would have been able to be released back to Earth. It was imperative to get back to Earth in her condition, they would find an emergency path. But to do that? Meant Dorothy would face whatever Revenge of the Lost had planned for her while in custody. “Even on the safety of Earth, if they want her to go that way.” Could RTL do it? They had managed everything else they had tried to do. Did they have connections on the inside too?

Quatre paced. “I-it is illegal, but it’s scare-mongering, right? More about safety and covering the colonies responsibilities to visiting Earthings. Right?” When was the last time a born and raised Earthling came to the colonies and gave birth? Science was often involved in the colonies now, birthing wasn’t that big of a deal. Could she handle it? A generation or two was often all that was need to pass legality. Was it just legal purposes? Could the methods the colonies used only work with women who were raised in the colonies? “Practically nine months.” Quatre tried to calm himself down. “Nine months. They can’t keep up an unforeseen plague between Earth and the colonies for that long.” Everyone would be cleaning and quarantining and disinfecting to make sure everything was safe but no way would it even be more than a few weeks. At most. So? “She died from a genetic defect. Dorothy won’t have that. It’s not the same thing.” Were they counting on something going on at birth? Is that all that really mattered to them?

The day she gave birth, is that _just_ the day they planned on killing her? “Damn this Revenge of the Lost!” It wasn’t fair. The Gundams had strived to do what was right, even Operation Meteor! He followed his heart, and did what he could. This was their repayment for everything? For the mother of their children to die like their own mothers?

What was to be gained? A sense of justice? There was no justice in it! Taking innocent women and innocent children, and killing them. That’s right, they were risking all of the children too. A group that once mourned their losses together, were now killing them.

Yeah. “They won’t catch me off-guard.” He’d tell Dorothy and he’d stick with her. Heero was right, same room, and same bed. No letting up. Extra security around the mansion. Everything. He’d watch her all the time, until they took this group down. They _had_ to take this group down.

No matter what, Revenge of the Lost was not going to win!

It was time to tell Dorothy Catalonia.  
\----------------------------------------

** Heero and Relena's Guest Room**

Relena remained still on the bed as Heero told her what he had learned from Duo Maxwell. If RTL got their way, she wouldn’t have to worry about becoming a mother or hiding under a different identity the rest of their life. They wanted to kill her, and risked even the child’s existence, all for nothing but to make Heero Yuy feel pain. Feel empathetic for those who lost their children. It was cruel and unrealistic. RTL had clearly brainwashed people into believing that doing this would bring some kind of closure to their loss.

It wouldn’t. Revenge was not the answer that made someone feel better. Going after Lady Une for her father, Relena understood that. Lives were lost in war, it was war. While it was a terrible excuse, a life was blinked out in the movement of a single arm of a mobile suit.

Children. Teens. Men. Women. The elderly. All of the pilots knew that life was lost somewhere in great numbers because of them or the war or circumstances. Especially in the middle of battles. Whether the enemy or the innocent, it couldn’t be helped. It didn’t mean they didn’t feel that loss. The war had changed everyone involved, even her. No one escaped unscathed, devoid of consequences. But they were all moving on, finding new ways to move on.

It was like? “The world forgot how to grieve.” She noticed Heero looked at her. “They think because the world doesn’t suffer anymore in the same way, that their pain isn’t validated anymore?” No. Wait. It was close though. She could feel it. She’d seen it before. People who stood for one thing, then going back on what they once believed. Charismatic words. History of following what was right. Leaders that were right. History. Leaders.

“I already found what you are trying to think of,” Heero said. “Support for the Loss. It has to be their second group.”

What? “STL?” STL had been around for many years.

“The guilty strive to make themselves feel better.” Heero said. “STL has been having the best year ever.”

“Yes. Even more than the usual celebrities have been giving wholeheartedly this year.” A change inspired by what? “Contributions were up over 60% from last year.” Oh no. “This is my fault.” It was her fault. Hers. Everything. “I was trying to dismantle the group.” She looked at her hands. One small movement. Every member wanting to save it. “On the surface, it looked wonderful. They had done great things as a group, but they kept running into-“

“-matters that couldn’t be explained.” Oh, so Heero did understand. “Their voice raised high until someone asked about someone’s disappearance. Then_ they_ disappeared.”

Yes. “They were doing more than just having drives to support those who were dealing with loss. They were seeking justice for that loss. Revenge of the Lost must be the other hand of the group.” The vindictive hand that didn’t play by the rules, the ones that Support for the Loss wasn’t showing. Kept hidden from view. How many members of Support for the Loss were inside Revenge of the Lost? “Support for the Loss is a well known group, Heero. Celebrity and company endorsements aren’t uncommon. It’s classic, established, appeared noble and . . .” She couldn’t say it.

He could. “Pouring hundreds of millions into helping thousands makes up for the mere handful it would kill.”

“How can . . .”

“A tiny piece, Relena,” Heero said. “Like donating a few pennies to a worthy cause, they don’t feel like they are responsible.” He moved over and sat on the bed. “In vast numbers, those pennies make a difference.”

“Support, all over the world. There’s no telling who supported its previous ideals, and who supported the RTL of it.” Who was supporting RTL but didn’t really know it? Who did but felt only pennies responsible . . . Heero was right. To them, they weren’t hurting anyone. A light tap. A few pennies responsible. “Only a few pennies responsible.” All of this. Whatever they did to the doctors. The access to the advanced technology. Getting into the hospitals. Blanking out security or modifying them. Everything they did, nooks and crannies from so many.

She felt Heero touch her face. Oh. It was always a surprise when he did that. She wiped it as well as she could.

“Everyone has a leader, Relena,” he reminded her. “It doesn’t matter how big it is. When we find the leader, it’ll all fall.”

Relena nodded. “Heero. I don’t want to bring up anything that might hurt, but if I’m a target meant to be killed as your mother had. Do you know how it’s supposed to happen?” He didn’t look like he wanted to answer.

“It won’t help to know.” That was that? “I’ll be watching your back.”

Heero. Now was not the time she wanted to hear cryptic talk. What should she be watching out for?

\--------------------------------------

** The Circus**

Trowa’s sister was getting ready for the next act. He could see her getting her last bits of blush back on before it was time to get to the stage. “Catherine.” She turned around and looked at him in concern. He’d already told her about telling Middie Une. About losing Middie Une. About their mother’s death. He didn’t hide anything. She didn’t seem any more surprised either. They had always gravitated toward each other. He would set out the performance tonight, he was getting a break due to his sister covering for him. He had nothing else to really say, except one thing. “Don’t ever join a group, rebel or otherwise, that seeks justice against someone. No matter what it stands for. Promise me.” She nodded, of course concerned. With nothing left to say, he walked back away. He’d keep his eyes open for her, keep looking as he could. Visit her work, any acquaintances, and do what he could. But he knew. He knew there was more than a fair chance by the time he found Middie Une.

It’d be too late to save her.

“Trowa.” He felt his sister’s arms around him suddenly. She never stopped worrying. “I promise. I’ll never, ever join any group! Even the Circus Bingo, I’ll quit!”

A slight smile. “The Circus Bingo is okay, Cathy.” He could feel her trembling against his back. He couldn’t reassure her that everything would be okay. He didn’t know. All he knew? He had Middie Une in his grasp, and because he was uncertain which move to make, she slipped right out of it. Like a Circus trick. There and gone. “Go wrap up tonight. The crowd is waiting for your dazzling performance.” Once she let go, he moved back on again.


	12. Worthless Game That Only Has Losers

Normally, Dorothy didn’t let things get to her. She moved through her own troubles in life with as much grace as she could. Yet? As she made up the steps to Quatre Raberba Winner’s personal room, she felt great unease. Nothing he had done made any sense and many coincidences raced in her head with each step she took up the winding staircase. Her and Relena had a similar surgery. Heero had suspected her medication was stalling her healing. She was being accused of killing someone, and even though she should be cleared of it, Quatre Winner had practically stole her from the situation. What could be going on?’

What could be going on that could possibly include her? Her time in the spotlight should be dimming. She was there for Relena when she needed information, and perhaps when she got older, she would look into going into her own political career. Other than that, her grandfather was gone, and she was simply there. The backdrop of someone once involved. Yet? On the last stair to climb, she only wished she could feel like all of it was in the past. She reached toward the door and knocked.

Mister Winner answered it. “Hello. Please come in.” He gestured her into his room.

Why did they have to meet in there of all places? “There was a lovely lounge downstairs.” He didn’t seem to be budging.

“Sit down, Dorothy Catalonia.” Quatre Winner gestured to the window. “I have something I need to explain to you. It’s going to be life changing, and I’m sorry. There’s no real way to do this right, but I’ve delayed long enough. Trowa already lost track of his.”

Trowa Barton? “Lost track of his what?”

“Dorothy, just hang on. I?” Quatre gripped his hands to the sides, like he was fighting against something. “There’s a group called Revenge of the Lost. They’ve targeted the previous Gundam Pilots.”

A group targeting the former pilots? “How unfortunate.” What did it have to do with her though?

“The Press and Relena.”

Okay? Once again, she still didn’t understand what he was trying to say. “They framed Miss Relena, and they are framing me for the death of a colonist.”

“No, they? Well, they did frame Relena, but not quite as much as you think.”

This. Man. He was not quite as forthcoming as she presumed he could be. “Not quite as much as I think?”

“Yes. She wasn’t there for a secret abortion,” Quatre said, “but she can’t prove it. That’s why Heero took her, he knew she couldn’t prove it. She was pregnant, she just didn’t know it.”

Miss Relena? That. Well? That.

“Revenge of the Lost did it. There’s advanced technology that isn’t out to the public yet. It assures pregnancy the first time during, you know?” Slipping, and she was starting to guess why. “Your own surgery.”

Nuh uh. He couldn’t be going there? That was utter ridiculousness what she was starting to think. “Please be more forthcoming?”

Quatre Winner gestured to her. “Your carrying mine.”

“ . . . a little less forthcoming that that.” A little too late to say that. “Tonsillectomy.”

“Yeah. That’s why Heero took your medicine,” Quatre said. “There’s more too.”

Oh. “More?”

“You were selected because I guess they thought I made a difference in your life. No one really knows. Wufei didn’t even know his. Trowa’s was an ex-spy. Anyhow, I’m falling off topic. Sorry.” Quatre moved toward the large window in his room, but didn’t open it. “Their ultimate goal wasn’t_ just_ to do this though. It was . . . the running theory?” Fidgeting. “A young lady named Hilde Schbeiker is carrying Duo’s and she was just in the hospital for sepsis. His mom died of sepsis. We think that? Your probably targeted to die the way our own mothers had. Just to hurt _us_.”

“Usss,” she hissed lightly. Not in anger, not in sadness, more wonderment. “Us, us, us, usss.” Not her. Nothing to do with her. Nothing to do with Relena. These other three. None of them. Just the pilots. They were being used against the pilots. “The pawn on the chessboard. Always fascinating,” she said. “One move, to move ahead. Fighting with the others to try and get across. Others being much more powerful, it continues on it’s way, often to be sacrificed in the glory of the battle to save the king.”

“There’s no king to be saved,” Quatre Winner said. “Dorothy Catalonia. I’m sorry.” He turned back around to look at her. “I won’t let them kill you. We are going to figure out how to beat Revenge of the Lost before anyone dies.”

“And yet, one pawn may have already fallen in this worthless game that has only losers,” she reminded him. “I believe you said Trowa Barton lost his ex-spy?”

“There’s no telling about that yet,” Quatre Winner confessed. “Heero and Relena are going to stay here until the coast is clear. I need to get you out of the colonies. You need to be on Earth.”

“And how am I supposed to die?” she asked boldly. “Mister Winner?”

“Quatre is fine, Dorothy,” he answered. “It doesn’t matter as long as I can get you off the colonies and back to Earth.”

“Mm. Well? This was not what I was planning to happen on my lovely trip to the colonies,” she confessed. Far from it. “Are we all positive that this was used on little me?” she asked. “Not a coincidence?”

“Two out of five confirmed,” Quatre said. “The mother of Wufei Chang's child and Relena.”

He spoke so familiar of those terms now. That didn’t set well with her. Most likely he didn’t feel like being on first and last name terms with the mother of his child was appropriate. He wanted to make it feel like they were closer than they had been. “I understand the information now, Mister Quatre Raberba Winner.” They were not that close. “I will take the first guest bedroom you showed us too, thank you.” She bowed lightly, turned and tried to leave. Her back was turned against him. She was almost there.

“Acting formal isn’t going to change the fact your pregnant, Dorothy.” His voice had to reach her ears. She didn’t like that. While they hadn’t been close, he had still affected her in the past. He’d seen into her, past even the depths she had known about herself. “Nor will it change that it’s mine, and you are now in danger. This group does not kid around. You need to stay near.”

In his room? “Like the winning prize out of a grab bag at a lovely birthday party?”

“You’re not happy and I get that. I’m not either, but I couldn’t have changed anything. You are mad at the wrong person,” he insisted. “I know that you see that. For the innocent inside of you, you need to listen.”

An innocent. An innocent within her. “While I am a decent lady, Mister Winner, I also know how to defend myself quite well.”

“They don’t come straight at you. It isn’t a fight of hands and feet or guns or weapons of any kind,” Quatre insisted. “They come in a way you least expect it. You’re my responsibility too.”

“Chivalry isn’t needed for this moment, Mister Winner.”

“How am I supposed to live with myself, knowing I let an innocent woman carrying my own child die? That’s not chivalry, that’s being human.”

Damn it! This. Guy. She took a deep breath. He still made so much sense. She squeezed the dress she wore abruptly and turned back around to face him. “A fine point, Mister Winner. I won’t leave your abode until anything is confirmed to be true or false.”

His eyes were still lingering on her though. “You know, Miss Dorothy? I can’t believe you actually managed to keep your hat on after all that running.”

Miss Dorothy. That was better. “One of my finest hats.”

  
“Your sunglasses too, Miss Dorothy,” he offered again. “You’d think you would have taken those off by now.”

Why? Why did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to know that? _Not again. _She didn’t move as he strolled over and took off her sunglasses, making her feel like a fraud. That.

He hugged her. She stood still. “You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to prove anything. I’m just asking you to stay. If you do, I promise I’ll give you everything I possibly can to keep you safe until we take down Revenge of the Lost.”

One of those moments in life. Where you don’t know what’s right or what’s wrong. Just stuck there with a young man holding her, almost in desperation. Yet herself faring no better. She could watch herself as close as possible, but she knew Quatre was right. She was better off staying near them. Her chances of surviving this sickening twist were greater. Had it just been her, maybe she could think more clearly. But Quatre Winner called it right. An innocent. If she died, in a glorious battle or not, an innocent of no fault. No blame. No shame. No regret. No nothing. Fine. But? She would stay in her own style. “Ask me politely.”

“Will you stay here where I can keep an eye on you and the unborn better, Miss Dorothy?”

There. “Fine.”

“Will you follow me off the colonies when I get a chance to sneak you to Earth?”

Made sense. "Fine?"

"Will you stay in my room with me, and share a bed?"

What was this obsession with bed sharing? Even Heero had it with Relena.

"Revenge of the Lost, although they aren't known to kill, they usually attack when someone is off guard. A simple injection could keep you from waking up the next morning."

Oh. This group truly was ruthless. "Fine. Until it’s safer, I will remain within your escorted presence.” Yes, that did feel better. “It’s best to do what I can to survive. Who knows if I can contribute someday to make a difference in the world?”

Quatre let her go. “A very fine line of thought, Miss Dorothy. We all have to survive, to stop this enemy.”

\----------------------------

**Entering Wufei’s Colony**

Wang Mei-Lin. It was hard to place her. She was certainly no Nataku. She didn’t ring out or yell with admonitions of her feelings or try to fight against him. She wasn’t overwhelming. Not underwhelming. She was simply there. As he stepped off the shuttle with her, she remained obedient as they walked to his place.

“Are we there yet?”

A slight tease? “It’s a small colony. It doesn’t take long to move around.”

“You can see there are maybe 50 residents,” she said again. “I never was one for the small village stereotypical life. Such a burden.”

“You aren’t the only one who’s burdened,” Wufei reminded her.

“I am leaving my colony for a place that is more of a relic than a home.”

Uh? “My home is not a relic!” He warned her. He had yelled at her, yet she didn’t respond. Much.

“Whatever you say.”

Uh. “You are one of those passive aggressive women,” Wufei said, casting judgment on her. “If you have something to say, then say it.”

“Were you not listening?” She said. “I told you that your colony is a relic. It’s not passive aggressive. It’s called stating the obvious while staying at a polite decibel of speech.”

Wufei stared at her. He tried to stare down at her, to make her take him seriously. “I didn’t need to go and grab you. I could have left well enough alone. Don’t give me a hard time.”

“Your contradicting yourself,” she said back to him. “You do not like passive aggressiveness, yet you are now telling me not to give you a hard time? I have been forcibly taken from my colony for the good of it. To pretend that is fine and to not give you a hard time would be passive aggressive. Chang Wufei. Where do I stay?”

“With me,” Wufei said. Unfortunately.

“Not advisable,” she warned him. “Staying together without some semblance of marriage would only make this situation look worse.”

“You are carrying my child, woman! You can’t look any worse.” She had a strange look on her face for a second. “What were you thinking just now?”

“How many other women in history have probably heard that line,” she said. “It’s quite a rare line to use for anyone, except for intolerably terrible women who gift themselves the wrong way. Therefore, please refrain from saying that in public again.”

What? “What are you saying?”

“You’re an idiot, don’t speak of the mother of your child with those words in public, the public will get the wrong impression. Is that more clear for you?” She looked ahead. “I would walk off faster to wherever my destination lies, but I don’t know where you live yet.”

Oh no. She wasn’t passive aggressive, she was one of those annoying ones who spoke their mind_ first_ before thinking about what they say. Revenge of the Lost just had to screw him in the worst way. “I don’t think we are going to get along that well, if you don’t compromise some.”

“Meaning?”

“Think before you talk and show some respect!” Wufei yelled toward her. “Honestly. Why couldn’t they have given me a quiet one?”

“Hilarious,” she answered. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“A quiet one that accepts the role she plays and stops talking back!” He yelled once again.

“I dislike yelling. The more someone yells, the more restless I become,” she admitted. “Watch your tempo and I’ll be better. Not perfect, I’m not this sweet girl model that will let you trample her. Do you have any food? I still haven’t eaten today.”

“Food?”

“Yes, mother of your unborn child, forced into this odd situation, has not had any food since her attempted wedding this morning.” She watched as someone crossed her path, leering at her. They knew she didn’t belong and she was not quiet about it. “It’s a crooked plan by a group using advanced technology, I’m not a whore. Mind your own business.”

“They were minding their own business and don’t say that!” Wufei warned her. “Don’t draw attention to yourself.”

“I haven’t,” she insisted. “You are the one still yelling.”

Ah! Honestly. Why? _Why_ couldn’t it have been someone he at least knew? Why couldn’t it have been someone quieter? Reserved. A decent woman. No, no it just had to be a random stranger from an almost enemy colony that had to be chosen! Giving her another place to live wouldn’t be easy. There were empty areas, but then he would have to explain what she was doing there in more detail. He didn’t need anyone interfering in his life than they already had. Then again? If he did get her a place of her own, then the child could be raised by her. He would be a short distance away. He could choose himself how he would conduct himself as a father as time went on. Not much to do in the beginning anyhow. “We will see how you act, Wang Mei-Lin. If you are good, then maybe I will find a place for you.”

She gave a slight nod, but not a committed nod. He continued toward his home with her. Duo had sent him something in a message but he hadn’t checked on it yet. With him, there was no telling what news there would be. If it were terribly important, he would call later.

* * *

Food, food, food. The woman wanted food. Wufei checked through his cupboards. Then, as if she couldn’t be more irritating?

“Gluten-free food only.”

Wufei threw a glance her way.

“What is that look?” she complained, yet still in such a low tone. “Meat. Vegetable. The most _basic_ of food that isn't bread. It’s not hard.”

Wufei could do basic. He went to his fridge. Meat. Vegetable. Simple eating. “Cook what you want. I have something to do.” He needed to check out that message Duo left.

“Do you want me to cook you something, or are you a little less useless than Zhang Li?” She asked. He didn’t answer her as he left. He went out the door to start looking into Duo’s files when he noticed residents staring at him. He’d already explained, but not everyone was catching up to it yet. He left off the RTL, and simply tried to-

“That girl is a Zhang,” one of them interrupted his thoughts. “They shouldn’t be here. You want to get all frolicky, do it off the colony.”

Like this man was going to tell him where he was allowed to live? “I already cleared it with the leaders.” The leaders being those who first came there and cared enough about their culture to try and preserve its line.

“What are you doing with her?” another one asked. “I mean, if you want to date away from our culture. Marry even, fine, but from the Zhang colony?”

Wufei ignored that question. He already answered one of them. His life wasn’t their business. He was busy looking through what Duo sent him when-

He threw a single glance at the upstart who ruined his phone. “Kid.” A ten maybe twelve year old just threw a single whack at his phone. He hadn’t wanted to injure it, but now his phone was on the ground. Destroyed. “Where is your mother?” It was a phrase that worked for the weakest of children, to send a tremble through their bones. Yes, it went running behind a woman.

“You should keep a slutty Zhang off of our only home, or get out,” she told him directly. More approached from behind.

Wufei left the phone on the ground. “This is my home, and I won’t be bullied off of it. I asked for permission. I was granted permission. That is that.”

“You didn’t ask us!” The boy said from behind his mother, but stayed hidden behind her.

“Face your opponent when you have something to say,” Wufei demanded of the boy. “Hiding behind your mother only shows your cowardism even more.”

“Don’t call my son a coward,” the woman yelled back at him. “You are the one who are going against it! You should have got permission from everyone, not just the few that were here first. The rest of us say no!”

One woman. No fighting skill. They were really causing this kind of scene about it? “Ridiculous. She doesn’t even fight. I can’t believe you are showing such colors to the only Zhang colonist who ever visited.” If lies got the job done, so be it. “We are trying to show peaceful colors, so that more will not want to cause a fight with us. With these numbers, until more (or if more) can be found, we have no chance of winning. It would be a slaughter.”

“A peace representative?” The woman now looked as sheepishly as she had been and more of the crowd was starting to disperse. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s foolish to consort with the enemy!” The boy said behind her, but his mother picked him up and hushed him up.


	13. Even Gundam Pilots Make Mistakes

**Earth**

Noin watched as Zechs tried to help the situation. Things looked grim on his sister right now. No matter how much Zechs vouched for Relena, no one believed. They'd rather believe the Doctor and the medical reports. In most cases, that would be the right move, but it wasn't. All of them knew something was wrong. Heero texted her. Relena was having genuine problems. Yet, the only thing the media was focused on was if Relena had been swayed away from her previous ideals about peace and fighting. Not to mention, bringing up every damn little thing they could get their grubby hands on for Heero's past!

Heero was a private individual. He rarely talked and never about his past. He wasn't someone to open up much about the present, he certainly didn't want to talk about the past, and she could see why. _A boy never should have been raised that way. _More proof and more eyewitnesses, wherever the vultures could get a story. From his simplest missions they could get any details on, to supposed rumors he was involved in, and even now about the mysterious life of the man who took the great Heero Yuy the colony leader's life so long ago. All for what reason? To know Relena was ignorant and naïve?

Those who believed in Zechs were few with any power. Those who believed Relena was at fault had dominated the media by almost half, with the other part believing she was tricked or lulled into everything by Heero Yuy, the Former Gundam Pilot. The more they dug up on him to show how terrible and tricky he'd been, the more that side of the media thought they were proving the point. _Poor Zechs. Poor Relena. Poor Heero. _All of them.

Noin just hoped for now that Heero was keeping Miss Relena from seeing the social media at the moment. Let her heal.

* * *

**Duo and Hilde's Place**

"I'm not glass, Duo," Hilde complained as he got up to get her a bowl of popcorn. "I said I'm going to go and get popcorn because I wanted to make my own popcorn."

"You are dreaming." She was going to take it easy as much as possible. Hilde scared the honest crap out of him. Yeah, he was watching after her as careful as he could. Quatre was helping out extra now that he knew what was on the line too. It wasn't work and come home and relax anymore. It was watching her 24/7 and making sure she was okay. She hated it, but she had to live with it. Duo wasn't easing up.

The first time she went in and he heard the news, he'd been sure it had been far progress in the sepsis. She was delirious in that bed, but it was just from the high fever. She was okay and recovering fine but only because he'd been there in time to take action. Any later and who knew what would have happened? Now she was pressing him about his brothers too, this Finn and Gin. She wanted him to leave her behind and go look for them. Yeah, right. Not with her like that. Okay, so there really wasn't a 'like that' but it was too close.

It was just too close.

"Duo, I'm fine," she insisted as he came back over with the fresh popcorn for her. "You should go see them."

"See who?"

Hilde popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Your brothers. What if they are in danger?"

Ugh. "I seriously doubt they'd just bug a couple of innocent guys, Hilde," Duo said. He watched her toss his phone at him. He looked at it and saw the message 'sure'. "What's that?"

"Trowa saying Catherine and I could hang out while you two go hang out."

Ah! "Hilde."

"What? You can't shove me in the house all day, Duo," Hilde said. "Hanging out with Catherine sounds okay."

"You're gonna get irritated," Duo warned her. "She's not like you. She's a lady." He felt her smack the brim of his baseball cap over his eyes. "I don't get happy ever afters. This is something that could wait."

"Unless RTL is trying anything with them."

"What if RTL is just waiting for me to leave you?" Duo suggested as he fixed his baseball cap and looked back at her. Nah. Duo picked up the phone and retexted Trowa. There. That was agreeable. "I'll go see my brothers, once Trowa comes to watch you."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Trowa and Catherine are coming to hang out," Duo cheered her up.

" . . . oh." She sighed. "Fine."

"Don't go overboard."

"I know."

"Don't do too much on your own."

"I know." She smiled at Duo. "Fingers crossed, Duo. I bet your brothers are the family you always wanted."

Eh. He wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Finn's Place**

Duo looked at the place. According to the data he got, Hilde had been right. RTL had affected them.

Two brothers, not a thing to do with him.

One of them had been found, dead in the colonies. It was supposed to be the guy Dorothy Catalonia murdered. Yeah. One of his brothers. _Damn them. _His other brother was currently declared missing and so was that pigheaded guy known as his biological dad. If RTL had bumped his dad off, that would be a nice gesture. His other brother though? The one who died, Finn, was apparently someone that was in the company of prostitution.

This so-called Gin brother was fine. He had nothing to do with those riches, instead working at some fast food joint. He was denying working with Finn and his family business. That's all Duo could find of him now. He'd already checked Gin's place for clues. Not much, but he did find a wire trap at the front. Not a good sign.

The only place now to search for clues was the mansion. If Gin was okay, maybe he just wanted to get away to his brothers to hide? His place definitely wasn't safe.

Duo didn't go up and knock on the door. He never did that. It was never his style. All his years of training never led up to 'knock on the front door and you'd get to the bottom of things'. He skulked around the corner, keeping his hat low as he moved. He looked into the first several windows. The place was definitely classy. Then as he moved farther backwards, he found a sight that he could not believe. 'Aww, shit!' Hilde was right, he should have come sooner! How was he supposed to know?

Tied up in a chair was the picture of the young woman he'd seen. The picture he kept in his memory for Trowa, just in case he ran into her. Middie Une, tied to a chair. She looked terrible. Her arms were bruised, her face was smashed up, and it looked like her leg was at an odd angle of rest. Was it broken? Injured?

His own brother. His own half brother had been abusing the hell out of her. Duo muttered words he rarely muttered as he thought about his own gun. He needed to get her out.

Duo went toward the back and turned all of the security off. As much as Trowa deserved to be the one to rescue her, this was his own blood that hurt her. He was getting her away.

Duo knocked on the front door this time. A direct route was the best way in. He could bullshit his way with a smile, it's what he'd done to lots of people in his life. He watched as Gin answered the door. "Hi there. My name's Duo Maxwell." Damn. This guy looked a lot like him. A darker hair color and slightly different eyes.

"Not looking for cookies at this time," the guy joked. "My brother isn't here anymore. Can I help you there, fella?"

"You bet." This guy's defenses were all the way down. He knew how to beat someone up strapped down and he knew how to command with a gun. His fighting skill would be easy to take down. "Yeah. This guy's my dad." Duo held the picture of his biological father up.

Gin looked toward him. Uncomfortable. No surprise. "You're a half brother?"

"Yep. Visited Earth and just thought it'd be good to see the side of the family I'd never seen," Duo remarked. "Mind if I come in?"

Oh yeah, this guy was definitely nervous, but Duo sort of brushed past him. He had no guard up at all against him. "Nice place. I thought this place belonged to our other one? You said he wasn't here anymore?"

"This was Finn's place," Gin agreed. "He's dead. He was captured and he was found dead in the colonies. He left me his place, but I don't know what to do with it. I don't know what to do with anything." He looked back toward Duo. "You should really go."

"I just got here." Duo strolled toward the back, knowing the way to go. She could be seen before in a distant window on the side of the house. It shouldn't be long.

"Look, i-it's not a good idea, Duo," Gin said as Duo continued to stroll with purpose. "Listen, Man, I don't even know you! Don't make me bury another brother!"

"Yeah, you have an interesting way of seeing things." Duo pushed the doors she was in, wide open. Of course, being a huge place, Gin would come from the side. There was more than one way into the room. Duo had his knife ready to cut her ropes. He gave it to her, knowing he wasn't going to have enough time and pulled out his gun on his brother.

"Hey, get out!" Gin warned him. He had his gun on Duo. "You don't know what's going on. Get out before you get hurt!"

"I can see when someone is getting abused," Duo warned him. "I'm not about to let you continue just because were blood. Blood means nothing to me." He grew up without blood. If he had to kill his own brother, he would. He didn't want to. It was supposed to be a time of peace, an end to the killing. He wouldn't let him continue to hurt her though. Seeing how well she was taking out her own ropes strategically and the look in her eye, Duo moved away to the left.

The effect worked. His brother edged closer into the room. He was on her right. "Get out. Get out before something happens."

Yeah, right. Duo held his gun on him. He didn't want the girl to have to do anything she wasn't ready for, but she had murder in her eyes. To rescue her, meant either she or him took out his brother. "Am I a coward?" He didn't mean to say it out loud. "I don't want to kill you. I think that you're a sick individual, and I'll make sure you go to jail for a long time, but I don't want to kill you." He watched Gin's eyes. They didn't make sense. He'd been coming for Middie, putting on his own show to get back there. This guy did not have the eyes of a killer. "I just hope, that everyone thinks about how important life is." His warning to Middie. He couldn't stop her. He didn't want to, she needed to get out, and once he set her free, she would do as she wished.

Right now, she wished to kill his brother. She was eyeing Gin's gun real well.

"What you've been doing is sick, but you haven't killed anyone," Duo said, speaking more to Middie but acting like it was his brother. "At least, not in a long time. Mercy is a harder thing to grant."

Then, he watched as Middie Une moved from her chair, grabbed Gin's gun, rolled and-

Shot out the door past Gin? Duo heard a loud scream then the word 'dad' from Gin. Not an anxious happy 'dad' or even a sad 'dad'. Then?

Sometimes, riding in an impenetrable machine like a Gundam made you forget some things. Like, you're human. Like, everyone makes mistakes. Duo was reminded of that as he found that same gun on him.

By Middie Une. "Leave us alone!" She held the gun at Duo. "Why can't RTL just leave me alone? I don't want to do this anymore." She held the gun straight at Duo's head.

"Not the enemy," Duo insisted. Gin was right, he didn't have all the facts. She just killed his dad, and she was siding with Gin.

"Come on, One Song, let's go." Gin said. "No more killing. There's only one person we have to kill. Then we'll be safe."

Duo would have tried to take the gun, Gin didn't know a thing about guarding, but Middie Une clearly did. Trowa was right, she was definitely trained as a spy. "Can I say something?"

"No!" Another voice. Definitely an older woman. He recognized her too. Gin's mom. "Give me the gun Middie and you two get going."

Gin grabbed Middie Une's hand as she gave the gun to the woman.

Duo watched the woman carefully. She was good at her skills too. She wasn't even blinking, she'd shoot him dead. "Can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" she insisted.

"My name's Duo Maxwell." He had to find a way to bust through to her. "Don't I look even a little familiar? I'm half brother to Gin and Finn." The woman was biting her bottom lip. "I only came in because I saw a young lady in here getting hurt. That's all."

"You sound just like him," she muttered. "I am not surprised there is a half brother to my son. This was not a time to show up though, and I can't believe that is the only reason you are here."

"Please? Lady, I've got a kid on the way too," Duo said. "You're good at reading people, I can tell. Does it look like I'm lying? I'm not. I just wanted to help."

"Then leave them alone," she told him. "Go and forget you ever saw this place. They should be safely away now." She sniffed.

"I can't." No way. "She's pregnant."

"I know." The woman knew? "She is being used by RTL. She's not perfect. My sons weren't perfect." She shrugged. "RTL are monsters in the guise of pacifists. They do nothing but torture, and after burying my first, I may have to bury my second!"

"Let me help then." She didn't seem like she wanted to shoot anymore. There had been a time delay. _Why was she here? Why was that so-called biological father here? Why did Middie Une run with Gin? _"Ahhh, okay." Yeah. Duo was putting two and two together. "One of your sons. They are the dad you think?"

"Yes," she said. "Of course, but it's not fair. RTL can reach anywhere." She moved away from the center of the room.

"You got it backwards, your sons aren't the dad," Duo tried to tell her before she left. "Really. I wasn't lying when I said I had an unborn waiting on me. I was a gundam pilot, Lady. They want revenge on _us_, not your small time boys. Think about it."

"Gundam pilots?" Ooh. She started to come back into the room. He was getting somewhere. "What are they up to then?"

"I don't know, but the mother of my future kid just survived sepsis, and my mom died of it," Duo admitted.

"They are killing the mother of your children, the same way your mothers died." She was almost ready to believe. "That is their fashion, I could see that. It makes more sense. Your father was absolute trash. Finn was . . . iffy? Gin never did anything, he was my good boy. He only puts on a show, he never does anything wrong. RTL was for revenge against children, it made no sense. None of them fought in the war."

"Yeah. He was a coward, evading all capture." Duo's father. "Can you tell me what was going on?" If she just believed him.

"I came over and I helped reason things out. We were getting her something cold to eat, packing up the car, and I was going to take her back to her home," she said. "Then he showed up. Courteousy of RTL releasing him. He came in, told us the deal. That Middie Une was pregnant with Finn's child, also thanks to RTL."

Yeah. Duo could see how this was going. "Who hurt her?"

"I told you. I reasoned things out with her," she repeated harder.

Duo stared at her. "You." He sneered. "Middie was ready to shoot your ex. Why not you?"

"I reasoned it out," she said again. "I didn't say anything about what he did or did not do. I won't get mixed up with his business again."

Frak! _Be nice, get to the bottom of it. _"Ah. So, I'll go explain what I know to your son before he ends up getting his butt in trouble. That's what's about to happen, right?"

"Nearest Space Shuttle, I used a favor to get tickets," she insisted. "RTL enjoys making people become what they don't want to become." She sighed. "He has to go kill the one who killed his brother, or she has to." She sniffed. "Then they will leave her alone."

_Got it. _Good. She could buzz off now. When he had nothing else to give her, she started to leave. "I better call Trowa."

"Trowa?!" She came right back, but this time Duo was out of the line of fire. He was running, her with that gun on him. "I will kill you before you reach Trowa Barton!"

Whoah! _What the hell did they say about Trowa? _

Duo had a few facts now. First, he had to call Trowa. He was going to be closer to the first shuttle area than he had been, and Middie Une was his responsibility. Two, that so-called 'mom' was part of the roughing up of Middie Une so she didn't get any sympathy from him. And three? That Middie Une was aiming heavily for his dad. That old ex-wife could call that guy trash but she didn't tell Duo what he did.

Blood relatives? "Who needs them," he said as he picked up his phone. He'd rather have reliable people he trusted any day.

"Duo," Trowa answered right away. "I'm sorry, Catherine is watching Hilde. I had to go, someone tripped my wire camera."

Uh. First sign right there. _Think, Duo, think sometimes. _"Yeah, that was me. I found Middie," he said as he moved to his car. Now he really needed to get home, what did Catherine know about defense? He didn't know and didn't want to find out. "Listen, Trowa. You've got a big problem. You need to get to the nearest Space Shuttle between us. You should actually be closer," he reasoned. "Oh and yeah, there's this old witch out here that started gunning for me when I said your name. I think RTL made up some kind of lie about you being the enemy." He jumped into his car, finally reaching it, still evading fire. "Second." He started it up and barely got out in time. That woman was a good shot, she was going for the kill too. He moved back to the phone. "Sorry, getting shot at and all that. Anyhow, Middie thinks someone else is the dad."

"What?"

"Yeah, and you are apparently part of RTL or something, trying to hunt her down so be careful. Call me back later." When he could talk better.


	14. Imperfect

Private Shuttle

Middie looked at the shuttle. _I can’t believe this. _It felt like her worst nightmare. At least Gin was being a supportive Uncle. She never even knew Finn. Gin was relaxing on the shuttle with her, trying to dab her face.

“You got blood on you again when you fell.” He tried to gently wipe her cheek. “Sorry, One Song. I really am.”

He had been. Middie knew that, still he couldn’t stop it or say anything. He was under the thumb of both his mother and father. He told her if she had the chance, she should take the hit on his dad. But his mom? Oh no, she was off limits. Her hitting was for good. It just helped them determine the truth better. Sure. Meanwhile his father?

“How’s the splint?” Gin looked at her hand that she didn’t use for a gun.

Middie nodded. At least the enemy didn’t see it. If he realized the finger on her other hand was broken, he probably wouldn’t have given her the knife. Why did he do that? She didn’t know but she didn’t trust anyone trying to be friendly right now. It could just be a trap to get her comfortable. There was no reason anyone would go out of their way to rescue her. They would only go out of their way to kill her.

“Don’t worry, real soon. They’ve got some kind of quarantine thing going on according to mom,” he told her. “It’s real hard to shut us out though. We’ll get this Dorothy Catalonia.”

We’ll? Big talker, but Middie would probably be the one who had to fire. _They had nothing to gain from me. _It wasn’t about that though. The present wasn’t a thing to RTL. It wanted justice for the past, even if she hadn’t done anything personally to children, she knew now why she was selected. “Do you have the pictures on you?”

“Yep. Made small ones too for the wallet,” Gin said as he showed it to her. “I won’t forget it. Dorothy Catalonia. Smug face.” He showed it to her. She took it with her better hand. “Platinum blondie, just like you. A bad girl though, unlike you,” he pointed out. He took out the second picture. “Catherine Bloom. If you see her, let me know right away.”

Sure, so he can hide. _Catherine Bloom._ Catherine Bloom, No Name’s sister. Catherine and No Name both lost their parents, and for a long time, each other in a raid. No Name would have been so young still, almost a baby.

Middie didn’t want to believe it. No Name sounded so sincere when he was at her apartment, but he was No Name. A poker face. Reading him was impossible. Besides, once she had the information, it was easy to look it up. She could look it up right now. Catherine Bloom had fit the absolute bill. The right time. Lost a sibling and her parents during an air raid. Perfect case. Why wouldn’t No Name be helping his sister? Just wait now. She handed the pictures back.

“I doubt we’ll run into this Bloom girl, so don’t worry,” Gin said to her. “She’s on Earth. All we gotta do is find and take care of Catalonia. We are going to bring her to justice.”

Middie had played the ‘stick ‘em up, we’re kidnapping game’ before. Never worked out. Unless Catalonia went peacefully, they would have to shoot her to make RTL happy. It was the only good thing about having Gin’s dad show up. She knew what was wrong, what was at stake, and what to do. It was the _only_ thing good about him showing back up. Gin put the pictures back in his wallet.

“I hear it’s pretty up there,” Gin told her. “Maybe after all this is over, we should go up there. Mom would lend us the money to get started.”

“Maybe,” she muttered. Middie didn’t know what to pick for her future right now. Gin was offering help, and so was his wretched mother. Her baby was Finn’s, and that made it family to Gin’s mother. While it made it family, ‘Uncle’ Gin wanted to take care of Middie strongly away from the family. Something she couldn't disagree with considering the options.

“We’ll get this squared away first, then we’ll decide,” he told her. “Momma says you gotta be in permanently, either way. You’re carrying Finn’s baby.”

“I know.” A little rougher than she meant to be.

“Inheritance, shady family, you’re in more trouble being separate,” Gin said again. “Up there, we’ll be free if you just want to live the same kind of life as before. If you want more, we have to stay down. Either way. August? That’s not too far along.”

“Fine.”

“Maybe September? That pushing it?” Gin asked her.

“September is fine.” Any day would be fine. “Any arrangements you want from flowers to guests to music.” Middie Une didn’t need to be involved in it. She wanted no part of it! That wasn’t an option with Gin’s family. Crime families didn’t accept ‘no’ for an answer. Even though Gin said he’d just go to outer space and take care of her, his mom shut it down real quick. Whether they wanted part in business or to be separate, a wedding would happen. The heavy bruising on her face alone was a reminder from his mother. She wouldn’t embarrass them.

“No part at all?” Gin asked again.

“No.” Then, she tried to give him the nicest but fakest smile she could muster after all the hell. “Weddings aren’t my thing but it’s okay. I’ve been through worse.” Much worse. “You know why I killed your dad.”

“Yeah, I can guess.” He tried to hold her good hand. “I’ll never know what mom saw in him.”

She knew. Gin said it once before while his mother was there at the mansion, and when Middie uttered the word ‘money’, she earned the ability to limp from that woman. Gin was okay. His family was not. His dad. His mom. What was the rest of his family like? She didn’t want to think about it. “The colonies.” Yeah. Gin was right, it did sound nicer. Living from day to day on minimum wage. It was a much better lifestyle than staying down there with his mother. She felt the shuttle starting to move. _Goodbye a chance at a normal life._

She had to get drug back in again. She tried to do it all correctly. A decent job. Her paintings. Nothing nefarious. No more spy work. Still, RTL dragged her back into the hell. A killer or not, she still had to end a young woman’s life, the same age as hers. She still had to be No Name’s enemy.

Then afterward, she had to be married into a crime family, pulling her own child into a dangerous life she never would have chose for it.

“Middie!”

Aye? That voice. That was rare. She knew it, but to hear it shout? She turned around and already saw No Name.

“Don’t worry, we’ve already lifted off,” Gin assured her. “There’s no way someone like him is getting through to the colonies right now, not with this quarantine. It took beaucoup bucks to get through just for us. It’s okay.”

Middie felt him pat her back as she continued to stare below. No Name didn’t look like he was out for blood. When he was at her apartment, he didn’t seem like he was out for blood. He looked . . . hard to tell with him. Always hard to tell, and now too far away.

“One person and it’s done,” Gin assured her one more time. “One evil killer, one gun, and it’s done, One Song. I promise.” He held her hand.

It was no self-assurance.

_\-----------------------------------------_

**Convenience Store Near Duo and Hilde’s Place**

“Are you done yet?” Catherine asked through the door.

“Not yet.” Hilde looked at her pregnancy test. Duo never let up on her for a moment’s peace, and she didn’t want to stress him out any extra. Especially with all the others turning up pregnant, but so far, everyone was confirmed through hospitals.

It really was ridiculous, and she knew it. There was no way it would be anything but positive. Even Relena Peacecraft was now on the run because of her confirmation in the colonies. Still. Those had all been by blood, and by professionals.

It wouldn’t hurt to just take a few minutes to see it for herself. These pregnancies were ruining lives, and just . . . exhausted every avenue. As soon as Trowa left from a tripped wire, she asked Catherine to come and buy a quick pregnancy test just down the block. It was her main purpose to get Duo to see his brother’s in the first place, hoping somehow Trowa would have to leave. Once her luck was made, she wasted no time in dragging out Catherine and heading out.

They brought their phones and she was in the bathroom of the convenience store, not wanting to leave a trace of evidence to make Duo question good or bad.

And . . .

Catherine knocked on the door again. “Trowa won’t take long, he won’t risk us being out like this because he had promised to watch you. I really shouldn’t even be here. Hilde?”

Hilde opened the door to look at her big bouncing red curls. “Catherine. Get me another test.” She had to be double sure. Catherine went to pay for another test and gave it to her. Hilde took it one more time. She checked the expiration date on them.

She came back out the door and looked at her.

“Hilde?” Catherine questioned. “What is it?”

Hilde didn’t answer at first.

Catherine gasped, holding her hand to her face. “That’s impossible though, isn’t it? Everyone else is.”

Hilde went back into the bathroom and pitched them into the trash before coming back with a smile. “It’s just what you’d expect!” She slapped on a smile and sighed. “I’m so relieved. Sometimes, a girl just wants to see for herself.” Yet, Catherine caught that undertone. Hilde headed back straight to the apartment, Catherine right behind her.

Hilde didn’t understand but she had to see Duo. If this was the case. If this was real?

Then somehow, a whole force that could overtake all the hospitals_ and_ evidence was overtaking her life, even in the colonies. Her last trip to the hospital with her fever, even they confirmed she was pregnant, but two of those cheap tests said otherwise.

Until she knew what was going on, she wasn’t going to risk telling Duo over the phone or saying anything out loud. Not until they were safe and alone back at home.

\------------------------------------

When Duo arrived back home, he wasn’t in the greatest mood. One of his brothers was terrible and dead. The other was just terrible, his biological father was dead, he was shot at and to top it all off? He found Middie Une, and Trowa didn’t make it to her before she left Earth.

There was a quarantine right now too. Getting through wouldn’t be easy.

Yeah. Duo needed some good news. “Hey? So?” She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a little smile and a pat on the shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not pregnant.”

Of course, his body shot straight up. “What do you mean?”

“Duo? How much power do you think the ones that are getting us all pregnant have?” Hilde asked first. “I mean, getting five women pregnant in one go, during one tonsillectomy surgery, is pretty impressive.”

Duo didn’t know how to answer that at first. “It’s some kind of contraption, guarantees pregnancy the first time. The inventor must work inside RTL. That’s Quatre’s theory.”

“If that were the case,” Hilde pressed, “then are there guaranteed studies of it?”

“Quatre’s heard of it.” Now Duo was starting to look at her funny. “Out with it Hilde, what do you mean you aren’t pregnant?”

“Duo. I don’t think you . . .” No, that wasn’t the way to put it. “They want to make _you_ suffer. They want _you_ and the pilots to feel the loss of innocence in your lives, and RTL thinks losing a friend that bore your child would be fair.” Hilde didn’t know how else to say it. “If we’re killed before we even get big enough to justify physically than we were pregnant, than it kind of works.”

Duo just gawked at her. “Hilde Schbeiker, out with it.”

“I think that technology isn’t quite up to speed. I ran off with Catherine while you were gone,” she admitted. Before he could yell, she continued, “and I scored a negative on two cheap pregnancy tests.”

Duo stopped. “What?” Anger. Boiling. “You promised you wouldn’t do much while I was gone.”

“I crossed my fingers,” Hilde covered. “You thought it meant for good luck I guess.” Yeah. Deceiving. “It was worth it to me, Duo, but I didn’t want to worry you. It’s just that all of the testing was done at the hospitals except one. We all thought they were making us pregnant, but what if they are faking all of that too? What if it really is just the feelings they want to stir?”

Except one though. “That was a cheap test. The first test, Hilde,” Duo pointed out. “What? You think Revenge of the Lost actually snuck into our place and replace your test with an expired or jinxed one?” He almost chuckled, but he saw her expression.

“There’s a lot of people in it,” she said. “If they are in the colonies too. I know it sounds ridiculous, but, I didn’t even want to say anything out loud in the convenient store. Maybe they are even watching us here. Even now.”

“Oh, man.” Holy crap. “They were watching us that closely at home?” Replacing a pregnancy test?

“Yeah, and. Well, I went home with it and used it right away in the colony,” Hilde said. “So, I don’t think they snuck into our place per say. I think they reasoned where I’d get it. My favorite store I shopped at for us. So, I mean, they couldn’t be that powerful. Right? Could they have replaced the tests at the time they knew I needed to buy one? If so, that’s . . . that’s a lot power, Duo, but I don’t see any other way.”

“Damn it! Yeah, that is power, but money makes power strong. Real strong. Heero and Wufei was right this whole time!”

“Maybe,” Hilde agree. “Maybe they really were doing something though. An old-fashioned random test at a random spot that nobody could possibly set up is the only way to know the truth. For all we know, maybe I was just a glitch?”

Ugh. “Okay.” He smiled. “Well, at least _my_ butts out of the fire.” Hm. “I need to let the guys know too.” Hilde was right. RTL didn’t have to sacrifice unborns to make them pay. They just had to make them think so.

So close together. Using the same tonsillectomy excuse. Making sure the hospital was the one with the positive testing. Confiscating every single surgery, like something happened in it. Damn!

Instead of hiding the fact they were using some advanced technology . . . they might be hiding the fact they weren’t! So far, not one pilot had found any kind of footage. Except, maybe? “Great news, Hilde, but I need to make an important call first, before we go much further.”

\-------------------------------

Wufei sat in a chair, deciding on what to do when his phone rang. “Duo Maxwell.” He learned some time ago to not ignore his calls. Not like this time it was going to be-

“Hilde took a test and she’s negative for pregnancy.”

Okay, nevermind what he previously thought. “What?”

“Hilde took a test when I left her alone with Trowa. I tripped Trowa’s wire at Middle Une’s and – we’ll get into that later – anyhow, she took the time to buy a cheap test and take it. Negative.”

Negative? “The doctors. The nurses. Hospital staff.” They couldn’t all be in on it.

“Wufei, Hilde thinks maybe that technology that helped get them pregnant, might not have happened. We all psychologically and emotionally suffer if the women and unborn die, whether the unborn are real or not.”

Agh! “I was right in the first place, Maxwell!” He was ready to throttle Duo. All this trouble with his colony to bring Mei-Lin there and for what?

“Look, they might not all be fake. Hilde could be a glitch,” Duo pointed out, “but Mei-Lin was released from jail, right?”

Hm? “Yes, she’s here with me. No longer in prison, or on her colony.” Damn. He had to get a cheap test and do the same thing to know for sure.

“She got out ‘cause of proof, right? Does she have any footage of the surgery? Is it in her proof?”

Wufei didn’t even think about that, he’d been focused on getting her out. “Woman,” Wufei addressed her from in front of him. “Do you have any surgery videos in proof of your innocence?”

“With my should-have-been husband,” she said.

Oh. “It’s with the one she should have married, Duo.”

“You got to go get it and see it. We gotta know for sure what’s on it.”

“Sure, after I get her a test,” Wufei insisted.

“Look, it’s early days, Wufei. There’s a reason Hilde didn’t want me to know about the tests. They could be wrong. Especially in the colonies, I don’t know how that all works out, or if they have the exact same tests. Space is different in nearly everything.”

“I get it.” It might be different. “If there is a visual of it happening, I would be more satisfied.” Still. If she wasn’t pregnant, life would be so much better again. As annoying as it was, he had to contact Li Zhang.

Awkward. They had said all they needed to say, and now he had to waste time speaking to him again. When he answered, it wasn’t kindly. He made his request though and soon had a download waiting on his phone. Two downloads waiting on his phone. He sent him the one of the murder as well. Hm.

He hit play.


	15. Superior

Mei-Lin was on a surgery table, unconscious. Nothing was happening. A doctor that looked like he was from the Zhang colony came in and set to work. Wufei fast-forwarded the download. Of course, for a tonsillectomy, it would look strange not to remove them. He didn’t need to watch that.

“What are you watching?” Mei-Lin insisted. “From the conversation half I heard, it sounds like you are watching a video that you shouldn’t be.”

“Woman, I don’t care right now about your personal or private needs,” he said so lovingly. “None of us pilots have seen this footage yet.”

“Li Zhang has,” she said, “and if it was wrong, I would be dead right now.”

Wufei ignored her.

“You are just like him,” she said coldly. “Your respect is gone.”

Wufei glanced at her lightly. Tricky. If it showed the procedure without any covering, or if anything else happened to her that revealed her body, then it should be viewed only by a future husband. He could simply let her watch it and tell him, but if she were somehow in on this herself? She could lie. He knew nothing her either. Plus, the other pilots would want to know for sure about the video.

What he would pick wouldn’t sound the best, but technically it would have to work. “Your colony already thinks you are a bought woman right now, so this shouldn’t be in the same matter of rank as physical contact.” She would have to deal with that.

While annoyed, she couldn’t say anything and went to sit further away from him. Discontent wouldn’t bother him. Wufei watched as someone came into the room on the video. “What?” It looked like Dorothy Catalonia. No, not quite, but almost. They tried to get her brows but were a little off. She always had a strange kind of smirk this imposter didn’t have too. Wufei could detect fake enemies.

She was holding some kind of square device. Was that supposed to be the invention that guaranteed pregnancy? Only research had been done on it. She bent down beneath the sheet a few minutes.

When she came back up, she left. _What the hell? _Was it real? It could be real. Then again, it might not be. What was that? He called Duo back up. “Someone did _something_, but it was a square apparatus. A covering maybe, I couldn’t see anything. No needles and no switches.”

“Hm. Can’t say for sure? Then maybe that’s what they want. I mean, they must have planned to have that footage come out to clear her.”

“The acting doctor of it all looked like Dorothy Catalonia, but she was a clear fake,” Wufei revealed. “Catalonia has a way about herself. The imposter didn’t have it, nor would she be anywhere near that colony. She was an outsider, it wouldn’t be easy to get in there.”

“Besides which, Dorothy Catalonia is no medical professional,” Duo agreed. “Yeah, that whole thing sounds setup.”

If it was, then Wufei could get her back sooner. “I will have her take a test again, just in case. If it’s negative, I’ll give it a little time.” An elaborate setup. That was good because he was a fighter, not a father. “Woman. We are getting you a pregnancy test to take from my colony.”

“Say please,” she teased. “I already had it confirmed.”

“I don’t trust anything from anyone. We are going to take a test from _my _colony, and no place else,” he insisted. “Go.”

Catherine was quiet on the way back home. Once Duo came and told her what happened, she didn’t expect Trowa to be in any kind of a good mood. He had Middie Une so close again. “Sorry, Trowa.” It’s all she could say.

“It’s not your fault, Cathy,” Trowa said simply. “I will find a way to reach her.”

“Yeah.” She championed his thought. “At least we know she’s okay, and she’s going to the colonies. Somewhere.” Okay, not the best. No. Trowa was an excellent tracker, and he had friends who could help him. “She’s safe at least.”

“Yes. She’s safe.” Trowa didn’t say much else. She didn’t expect him to.

\-----------------------------

**Quatre’s Home**

The social media. Heero wanted to forget it all, why did it have to go so deep into his past? He turned off another rumor that popped up on his computer while he tried to figure out where to go. What to do. He could only stay with Quatre so long, he couldn’t live his life out there with Relena.

He heard his phone beep. Wufei. He read his text. _It could be false? _What? Wufei said that Hilde Schbeiker wasn’t pregnant, and the woman carrying his supposed child was negative so far too. Heero didn’t know about space pregnancy tests, but Earth pregnancy, that should be correct. _Revenge of the Lost. _They wanted to spare innocent children, or the technology wasn’t as perfect as they thought. “I’ll be back, Relena. Don’t answer the door. I’m locking it.” He’d get at least three different brands. “I’ll unlock when I come back, I won’t knock.” Without saying anything else, he left.

Three pregnancy tests. If she had been false, he could safely get her to Zeches. Her brother would make damn sure no one got near her again. Zeches would stake his life on it, and she could have her own back. Meanwhile, Heero and the others would take down Revenge of the Lost, once and for all.

Please. Let him have Duo and Wufei’s luck.

“Heero!” Quatre ran in from behind on him. He was breathing rapidly. “I just got a text from Duo.”

“Yeah, I got from Wufei. I’m going now,” Heero insisted.

“Wait, you’re wanted,” Quatre insisted. “Let me get some help to go for us instead. We can’t risk anyone being discovered.”

Heero would not have been discovered, but if Quatre went out there too, he might be. He doubted Quatre wanted to just send him for extra tests either. “Three different brands. Early, the most expensive, and the least expensive. Nowhere near here, we shouldn’t risk any nearby pharmacy being in a coup with Revenge of the Lost.”

"Doubtful. They'd come after us in the first place." Hmm. "You mean, you think whole pharmacies in any nearby vicinity to a gundam pilot could have been bribed?" Oh yeah, that look. Wow. "Got it. We'll get it all the way from the other side of the colony." Quatre risked a smile. "Let's hope we have the others luck. That this whole thing was just about damaging our feelings and manipulating us."

“Yeah.” Heero wasn’t so sure about that though. That was risky, doing such a thing. One out of the way pregnancy test would reveal the truth. That didn’t seem like a fault RTL would let slide through.

Maybe there was something wrong with the technology that guaranteed perfect invitro Quatre believed it to be.

\-------------------------------

**Revenge of the Lost Headquarters**

“Crystalia?”

Crystalia turned her head to one of her workers in the computer center. They were making great progress in everything, but her assistant showed her something disturbing. “Oh no.” They had technology to track where the footage they gave Li Zhang had gone. It was to the new Long colony. “Bring up the hidden footage near Chang Wufei’s home.”

Crystalia’s assistant keyed her way into what was needed. Footage of the outside of Wufei’s home, a little far, but close enough to visually see. Wufei and Mei-Lin were both leaving the house and walking away. If he didn’t trust that footage? Why wouldn’t he trust that footage. There was a reason he even wanted the footage.

“Crystalia?” Her assistant looked toward her. “Now what?”

“Check the process outside of the Maxwell home.” Also, a similar setup. Less concealed since they wouldn’t even know it didn’t belong there. They were only on Earth for the pregnancy. They went back several hours and watched Hilde Schbeiker leave with Catherine Bloom. No Duo Maxwell around. “That must be it.”

Why? Why did they have to check? It was foolproof. Why waste time with cheap tests when doctors confirmed it? When it happened to all the others? “Damn it!” It didn’t work? “Move forward ‘til they get back.” The screen wasn’t blank for too long. “Zoom in.” The camera zoomed in on their expressions. Catherine Bloom was uncertain, but Hilde Schbeiker’s look? Determined. Angry.

It wasn’t perfect.

“Crystalia, what is going on over here?”

Her superior from Support of the Loss. “Checking surveillance videos,” she insisted. “Standard procedure.”

“Up close?” She moved closer to view Hilde Schbeiker’s face that was frozen on screen, zoomed in. “What’s standard procedure of this zooming in then? What’s she so concerned about?”

Shit. “The technology we used was still under research. Very great research,” Crystalia insisted. “I suspect she may have taken her own test and come up negative. Nothing’s perfect.”

Her superior grinded her teeth. “She isn’t pregnant? Why did no one say she was not?”

“All of the doctors were told to lie about the same thing, just in case,” Crystalia’s assistant said. “We didn’t need to go through the whole nine months, so I don’t think it really-“

Crystalia watched as her assistant was no more. Her superior had shot her, then and there, straight through the head. Crystalia didn’t show any unexpected surprise. It was a rare gift she always had, and right now, it was a life saver as that same gun was now pointed at her head.

“Why did no one say she was not?” Her superior asked her. “Is it the same for anyone else?”

“Knowing they’d be killed or their families destroyed for betraying us, the doctors must have knowingly hid it,” she said casually.

“Then this doesn’t work. It has to be all of them.” Her superior stared at the woman on screen. “Hilde Schbeiker. A soldier. All of the lives she stole in war. All of the lives Duo Maxwell mercilessly took, and now they are off the hook.”

Crystalia kept her poker face tight as the gun once again flew into her face.

“How many other doctors could be lying?” she demanded from her. “How many and why didn’t anyone check their lies?”

“Only they would know. Only they were in the surgery,” Crystalia insisted. “No one would check because the video footage confiscated showed they all did as they said, and the pregnancy should have been foolproof.”

“Then we will make it foolproof.” Her superior stared at the picture on the screen. She seemed to be burning Hilde Schbeiker’s image into her mind. “Is it because she is from outer space?”

“I suspect,” Crystalia answered. That was honest. There was little to no evidence the method used on Earth worked elsewhere. “More footage is found of Wufei leaving with Mei-Lin. If hers is fake, then perhaps outer space jeopardizes it. Either being out there in it, or the body being born in it. There is much to know about science and space on the human body even now.” Her superior’s look had gone white. She knew why.

“Is Relena Dorlain pregnant.” A command of an answer. _Immediately._

“I don’t have any access to that knowledge. This is the first time we have witnessed this,” Crystalia answered.

“She had better be. Of any of them, she has to be.” Her superior chewed on her nail. “She has to be. Of all of them, he needs to pay. Heero Yuy must pay personally, along with the rest of them.” She removed her hand from her mouth. “We won’t dismiss this. Go after _every one_ that is confirmed not to be pregnant. We will steal them away for months, and this time? The pilots won’t even see them.” She gripped her hands tighter. “We’ll secure them. We’ll send footage so that they can see them, but they’ll never find them.”

Crystalia didn’t risk moving. She looked insane.

“A young mercenary, just like them,” her Superior continued. “Just like they used to be, that will be the killer. Before or after though? In labor, or after labor? Through the both of them after a final baby’s scream, or right before it breathes its first gasp of air? We’ll decide.” She finally took her eyes off the screen. “Good work, Crystalia. We’ll get this figured out.” She gestured to the body of her assistant. “Clean this up.”

Crystalia shouldn’t, yet, something inside compelled her to do it. “All Earthling women who were impregnated on Earth should be pregnant. It’s only space that is unexplored research.”

“I don’t care, _check everyone_,” her Superior insisted. “The plans have changed, and the beauty of the revenge has shattered! They can’t all be punished the same way!” She stared at the screen longer again before walking away. “Dispose of any of the lying doctors, their families, and see to it all threats against them are carried out!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Crystalia would not fool around. Only the ex-spy was supposed to pay, but if the plan was ruined . . .

Only the ex-spy that hurt Triton in the first place. No one would have to feel bad about it. Middie wasn’t a friend. Middie wasn’t even an unknown acquaintance that would cause any sense of mourning. Middie killed Triton’s crew, those who took care of him when he was young. Triton wouldn’t have been burdened with taking care of Middie until it was necessary. She’d be gone, forced to stay hidden away, but Crystalia had decent plans for when it was time, and then Triton and Catherine would have brought it into their lives in the circus. Happy circus.

Happy circus.

Quatre, a dear friend to her son. Simply lost a Catalonia. The war mongrel needed to die anyway. Wufei Chang, a simple woman he didn’t even know. No chain of friendship, easy to terminate. Of course, Schbeiker was a soldier. She already put her life on the line once, it was good enough. Relena Dorlain though. There was no choice in her case.

It had to be her. No one else would hurt as much as her for Heero Yuy, and the Superior wouldn’t have it any other way. Even though Relena Dorlain led the world with pacifism, and still sought to do the right thing between the Earth and colonies? She could not be spared.

At all.

Her Superior never even gave a code name, just had Superior written on her lapel. Crystalia had no idea about where she came from, or her past. She wouldn’t go snooping, lest the Superior snooped back into her past and found Triton as well.

Crystalia would let sleeping dogs lie or they’d all have unburied secrets exposed.


	16. Switch

“No.”

Relena had not seen that coming over the course of the day. She was standing beside Zeches, in the middle of Quatre’s living room, with Heero not letting Zeches take her. After finding out about the possibly fake test, she and Dorothy were prepared to take tests. However?

Space was different. Earth was different. They could take the test but it said right on the packaging, it could not guarantee results to anyone that had lived less than three years in space.

Quatre had then made the brief recommendation, more to be polite than accepted, that he could have his doctor examine them. Heero didn’t even need to say a thing.

RTL could have threatened someone his doctor loved. They could easily do it, they had the resources to move on any threat. Deciding there was no choice but Earth pregnancy tests, Heero gave control of a secure line to her.

Zeches came with cheap tests, but also with the will to have his own personal doctor examine her, and Heero was fighting him on the point. “My doctor’s go through rigorous training and trusted trials. He has taken care of me for years, and I trust his judgment. She needs to be looked at and confirmed by a trustworthy doctor.”

“No one is trustworthy if RTL gets to them.” Heero wouldn’t hear of it. “No.”

“Relena,” Zeches looked toward her. “I did locate imported pregnancy tests, but it will do little good. They are emergency tests and only for evaluation purposes. It says right on the boxes that an Earth test taken to outer space will_ not_ give accurate results either.”

That way too? To take an accurate Earth pregnancy test, the test had to stay on Earth. “No wonder we couldn’t find any imported.” She looked back toward Heero. Was there any other choice? Short of going back to the Earth. With quarantine happening, that would take time, unless Zeches knew of an isolated and safe path. “We have to trust somewhere, Heero.”

“Not there.” Simple, secure words. Heero wasn’t backing down. “Any doctor by you means he also used to work for the alliance, for Oz, and anything else you ever worked for.”

“One exam, and this could all be cleared up. Relena could be out of this mess,” Zeches insisted.

“One exam, and a negative could become positive,” Heero came right back with.

“No, it can’t. You would need the best luck there is without whatever technology RTL had been using, and you’ve already proved that it is flawed,” Zeches pointed out.

“It’s still a chance.”

“She can’t be out like this with a previous gundam pilot, it’s going to get her killed!”

“I am watching out for her. She isn’t going to get killed. Going to a doctor is not happening.”

“Fine then, then I will take her and do my best to get through the quarantine sections,” Zeches insisted. “It will take at least five days to crawl through it safely.”

“No.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Zeches demanded. “She needs a doctor. She needs to be accurately tested. You can’t get any of that here.”

“Zeches is right, Heero,” Quatre sided with him. “We need to trust someone or wait until they are undeniably pregnant. We have to make it back down to Earth.”

“Where on Earth? Places I know aren’t safe anymore.”

Relena watched Quatre’s movements. He didn’t seem comfortable with the question Heero threw at him. _He’d rather we all go back to Earth than with Zeches’ doctor. _

“This is utterly ridiculous,” Zeches spoke up. “Quatre Raberba Winner, you have your own doctor, do you not?”

“We just need a blood test,” Quatre pointed out to them. “That’s it. If we watch the doctors draw blood and perform the blood test, it should be good enough. My doctors have their own lab, it won’t take long.” He looked toward Dorothy. “Would that be fine, Miss Dorothy?”

Dorothy nodded. “That sounds fine, Mister Winner. As long as it stays that simple.”

Okay. “I agree then,” Relena said.

“At first,” Zeches added. “If it’s negative, then you need to be examined physically to get the press and media off of your reputation and good name.”

“With an eyewitness.” Heero just had to drop that into the conversation.

“If she’s negative, I can handle it from there,” Zeches insisted firmly to Heero. Heero’s eyes didn’t back down from his.

“If she’s negative, then I won’t risk her becoming positive during an exam. Full hospitals on Earth, the colonies, her personal physician with suspicions of nearby pharmacies and stores have all been involved with Revenge of the Lost. Revenge of the Lost has Support of the Loss’ budget and loyalty of members.” Heero made the point clear. “They can be anywhere.”

“I can be in the room with you, Miss Relena,” Dorothy volunteered. “Would that be suitable for everyone?”

“That should work,” Quatre agreed, but Heero looked skeptical. “Heero. She’s pregnant too.”

“She hadn’t always been on the right side.” Heero glanced at her.

“Are you kidding?” Oh, Dorothy was certainly offended. “I would not falsify watching someone hurt Miss Relena! I never would do such a thing, even during the wars.” She turned her back on Heero. “We are all in this terrible predicament together, and I only want to help her. After all, who will watch her, Heero Yuy? Will it be her own brother in that room, you, or both of you?”

“Me,” Heero answered.

“You are not needed in that room, I can handle it,” Zeches told Heero. “A personal matter does not involve an amateur.”

“If something goes wrong, Relena and I are the ones that pay,” Heero came right back on him.

“Okay, enough,” Quatre interrupted. “First things first. Everyone can be present with a blood exam. If it’s positive, then there’s no reason to argue the second point. If it’s negative, then the argument between the three of you can continue privately.”

Agreed.

\------------------------------

Not long after talking to Quatre’s doctor, they got the next set of bad news.

A blood test would also be different in space.

“This is beginning to border on ridiculous,” Dorothy said, confronting Quatre’s doctor. “Fine then, don’t do Relena. Do mine, I’ve lived here three years.”

“Uh?” Quatre stayed quiet and watched the doctor. They all did.

“I qualify, so please test me.” She curtsied. “Tell me if I’m bearing the next Winner please.”

The doctor didn’t look any better. At all. He looked even worse and started to sweat. “It’s not my specialty field? I’d rather not do it.”

“I knew it,” Heero spoke up. “You’ve been threatened by RTL.”

“Only if something medically comes through about pregnancy,” he said. “I have an ex-wife on Earth.” He looked toward the ground. “Mister Winner, it’s usually more of a political jargon about the difference in the tests. There’s more room for error, but not a high degree.”

“Political. Hmph, of course.” Zeches nodded. “If someone from Earth gets a wrong readout in the colonies, it goes against them if something happens because she thought she wasn’t pregnant. Is that closer to the truth?” A nod. “How accurate. Over 90%?”

“Between . . . 80-90 roughly. That is a guess and it’s not legal.” He looked toward Quatre. “Am I fired?”

“No,” Quatre said. “You are protecting the people you love, but you didn’t falsify evidence. Thank you. You’re dismissed.” Quatre looked back at the others as the doctor left. “80-90. It isn’t perfect.”

“Fine then. Relena, we are going back down to Earth,” Zeches insisted.

“Forget it, traveling with more people creates too many eyes,” Heero said.

“I will bring her back if it’s positive.”

“Through a quarantine, you wouldn’t be briskly doing that.”

Oh no. Relena watched Heero’s expression. That would not work. _Between Zeches and Heero, I feel so blocked. Positive. Negative. Unable to go back._

“Just give us one of the tests here,” Dorothy insisted, holding her hand out toward Quatre. “If Relena is negative, Zeches can take her to Earth to make sure it’s negative. If Relena is positive, she stays here and waits for Earth until it’s safe. I’ll take one to have a better idea at least.”

“Fine, I can agree with that,” Zeches settled on. “However, she will still go down to Earth and take another test when it’s safer.”

“It sounds like the best plan, Heero,” Quatre mentioned to him.

“Except for Dorothy. You’re not going to let her go to Earth easily. You did hear from Trowa about _that_,” Heero remarked.

Trowa? What about Trowa?

“Yeah.” That’s all Quatre said as he looked at Dorothy “I’ll trust in the results, Dorothy. If it’s positive, we’ll assume positive. If it’s negative? I think it would be best if you still stay, as my personal guest, until we know without a doubt.”

Dorothy seemed a tad concerned about that conversation too. “I would be pleased to stay as a guest to the luxurious Winner estates until it was safe to travel back to Earth.”

_Good going, Dorothy. _She had managed to get Quatre to crack his secret seal a tad bit more.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Quatre said. “You are a target of RTL, and it would be best if you just stay safe until your name is cleared.”

“You would defend me even if you thought I had no Winner connection to you anymore?” She questioned. “My, that’s almost too graceful Mister Quatre Raberba Winner.”

They were hiding something, but they were always hiding something. At least Dorothy got a little more confirmation, but it didn’t look like anyone was spilling. Heero held out a test box to her. Relena took it, knowing there was no more putting it off. “I better get this done then.”

“Feel free to use any restroom,” Quatre said politely as he handed Dorothy her own package too.

**A few minutes later . . .**

Relena came from the bathroom she had gone too. It looked like Dorothy was coming back too.

“80-90% accuracy,” Zeches repeated to her. “The test, Relena.”

“It’s still a high accuracy,” Quatre said as he looked at Dorothy. “Well?”

“The lottery of life has not always been kind to me.” Dorothy held up her test. It had two lines.

“Is that negative or positive?” Quatre asked. “Miss Dorothy?”

“Well?” Dorothy glanced at Relena. “One or two lines, Miss Relena? Are we twins?”

“Twins?” Quatre’s voice rose. “The test can’t detect that, can it?”

“No,” Zeches answered. “She is rattling you.”

Relena held her test up with one line.

“That means.” Quatre stared at Dorothy. “Yours was successful.”

“A proud father you still seem to be. Heero Yuy must be absolutely jealous.” Dorothy didn’t smirk. “Congratulations, Miss Relena. It seems you will be getting your life back.”

“The sooner we get going, the better,” Zeches said. “Come, Relena.”

Relena looked toward Heero. “Thank you for your help, Heero.”

“One week and one week only,” Heero instructed her. “We meet back at Saint Gabriel's Institute. Don’t forget it’s not completely accurate, so do not take any risks.”

Relena nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

Heero watched Relena walk away. “I’ll be leaving soon, Quatre.”

“Do you have to?” Quatre asked. “Food will be here soon.”

“I have a lot of work to do,” Heero insisted. “See you around.” He walked out, not needing to pack anything. He could pick up essentials later. _One week. _He went toward the kitchen trash and looked at the test kit he switched.

Zeches would watch his sister well, and he would return her back to take that next test. However, if she had been positive, Zeches wouldn’t have just said goodbye forever to his sister. He would have started to try and track him. Even one person trying to track and find him like Zeches would make it more likely they would be spotted. It’s how Relena found him in the past. He couldn’t allow that to happen this time.

Throwing everyone off for now was a better idea.

Heero had switched a one strip line positive box, with a colored test strip. Her line was pink. If it had been blue, he wouldn’t have had to lie. That wasn’t the way his life ever worked though, and whether she hated him afterward for bringing her down into his worlds, she would have to deal with it.

Because pink meant pregnant, and danger would be following.

Getting everything done without someone hanging around him was better too. In fact, if RTL figured out Relena was with Zeches, they probably wouldn’t be trying to kill her. They’d have to wonder why he wasn’t with her, and Zeches and Noin would be watching her carefully.

For one week. Throw everyone’s scent off track. His gut instinct told him the more he zig zagged instead of curved, the safer Relena would be. It was better that way.

“I don’t know if you should have done that, Heero.” Quatre’s voice came from behind him.

Heero turned around. Of course Quatre figured it out.

“Why would you do that?” Quatre asked. “You switched boxes, but why? All that’s going to do is make Relena more certain nothing’s wrong. It’s going to hurt that much worse when they meet you back on Earth.”

Heero didn’t answer, just watched as Dorothy Catalonia came through the door. “Just take care of your own responsibilities, Quatre, and I’ll take care of mine.”

* * *

“Miss Relena.” Noin greeted her aboard Zeches’ ship. “It’s so good to see you. How are you?”

Before Relena answered, Zeches said, “She is coming with us, Noin. RTL messed up, she isn’t pregnant.”

“That’s great news!” Noin hugged her.

“Not completely,” Relena answered. “It’s 80-90% sure. I have to take an Earth test on Earth’s surface to know for sure. We’ll meet Heero next week.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Zeches assured her. “A high percentage is a high percentage. You should start readying a speech about this whole mishap.”

“Yeah. It might be able to help Dorothy Catalonia too,” Noin said. “You have a way with words like no one else.”

Relena didn’t know about that. “I shouldn’t assume anything yet. I should not be making any kind of waves until I know for sure. We’ll meet Heero in a week first.”

“We could find our way down now?” Noin suggested. “Home is on Earth. It’ll be some distance, and a few days, but it’d be worth it to get back home, wouldn’t it?”

“We have to find our way down because it’s going to take time,” Relena agreed, “however, I’m not taking a second test without Heero Yuy. I could tell. He wants to be there.”

“Okay then. I have no problem with that,” Noin agreed. “Let’s find our way through the thick of this all then.”

It seemed impossible to wipe the smile off of Noin. She was so please to her okay. Zeches was also in a good mood, though it was harder to tell without knowing them. _Everything is fine. It’s okay, yet Heero’s words and expression. _It bothered her. “We’ll all find the correct path home.”

Although, in a way, it was disheartening. She enjoyed Heero’s presence, always had, and could never explain it away. Even now, this much older and with this much trouble. _I will miss you, Heero. Til’ we meet again in one week._

* * *

**Waiting Terminal**

Middie waited in a corner. They couldn’t go through any further. Even with the family of Gin’s help, it couldn’t get them through quickly. Gin was looking around, trying to figure out how to stay undiscovered while they waited in a terminal overnight.

He needed to find the answer to problem two. Concern to take off as quickly as possible so No Name couldn’t catch up led them to another problem. Middie was in terrible shape. Even walking, people could see she wasn’t an ordinary person with no problem. She had a long shirt that Gin had paid someone off for to hide her bruises on her arms, and a hoodie that he paid someone off for too. They each helped to hide the bruises but she had to keep looking down at the ground, away from everyone.

Her entire face had to be hidden in order to get through.

“One night here,” Gin said as he came over toward her. “Unfortunately, the route of safety zig zags. It’ll take a few days to make it through.” He sat close to her. “At least there aren’t many here. Makes it a little easier to rest. Then again, makes it a lot harder to find what we need to cover you up. Oh, if I just hadn’t been so gungho to get out, we could have bought make-up or veils or something.”

“It’s okay, Gin,” Middie replied. It wasn’t the first time in her life she was stuck somewhere unpleasant. It was still a secure safe location with guards. No one knew their purpose yet. Even if they found out her abuse, they would only send them back to Earth to get it documented before they allowed her through.

She simply scrunched up on the floor, her legs pulled up with her arms hugging them. She tucked her head over them, but down and unseen. It was the most comfortable way she could think of to sleep.

“At least we already got hot tips from the media. She was last in some healing colony, almost arrested but rescued by someone. If we can figure out that ‘someone’, then we can find where they took her.”

Middie didn’t respond. Rest was all she wanted.

* * *

**Circus**

“I will take the risks,” Trowa asserted on the phone, trying to find a way to get on a shuttle to go to the colonies. The quarantine between the Earth and the colonies was tricky to get through. For one, for emergencies only, there were some non-contaminated stations where no trace had been found. Those were the only way to get through, and since there weren’t many, the price had increased exponentially. It zig zagged a strange way, and created a barrier of wait times nearly five days long.

Trowa had to find a way up there. Whatever lies they told Middie, he had to find her and clear the air about it. Not only that, but he needed her on Earth to take a test, to discover her truth. So far, Duo was cleared and so was Wufei. He had just heard from Heero and Quatre though. Both Relena and Dorothy still seemed to be pregnant, but it couldn’t be said with total accuracy. Relena also wasn’t with Heero anymore, he was playing his own way through the problem, leaving her with Zeches now.

Meanwhile, Trowa waited on the phone as they checked through what was available and how much. Cost wouldn’t matter, Quatre already said he’d put in any help Trowa needed. He just needed to find a way up. He strolled over to his bed, still waiting for an answer.

From the day he lost her, he had already become prepared when he found her again. She should have been there, that night, safely in the boxed in bed area he made to prevent anyone trying to get to her at night.

It was unexpected that Duo had found her, but he was grateful. At least now he had something to go on. Quatre had also been aware of Gin and Middie now too, but he didn’t want to worry Dorothy about it. His security was tight, and Quatre was still on the premises.

Middie. She had tried to escape her past, but RTL was forcing her back into it. _I can’t let her get away with this. _It would damage not only her, but Quatre too. Middie didn’t even know Dorothy Catalonia was pregnant.

Duo was fine though. He seemed to have more bounce in his voice last they spoke again. He wasn’t leaving with his friend back to the colonies until he knew for sure she was okay and quarantine was lifted. Wufei hadn’t contacted him again, but Heero stated that the woman Mei-Lin wasn’t having Wufei’s child. Her test should be completely accurate having only lived in the colonies. Wufei planned on testing in one more week, then she would be freed. Until then, he hadn’t even planned on sleeping in the same bed.

That sounded like a mistake.

“Knock knock.” Catherine came to his tent. “Trowa? How are you doing?” She looked over toward his boxed-in bedding. “I bet that’s a pain to take down between shows.” Trowa didn’t respond. “I wish I could make things better for you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes.” Trowa turned. “If I get a hold of her, she is staying with me 24/7.”

“Well, if she’s carrying your baby, sure,” Catherine said. “I’m sure we’ll have to get it figured out. Once she takes the test though, maybe this will be over.”

“No,” Trowa disagreed. “If it’s negative, it means I have a better chance of beating RTL, but I won’t let her out of my sight or they will just try something again. Until RTL is brought to justice, I can’t risk letting her go.”

“Oh.” Catherine sounded disappointed. “You mean no matter what, that dirty little spy has to be here?” She looked toward the bed. “What if she tries something at night against you?”

“It wouldn’t be in her best interest since I am the one protecting her,” Trowa reminded her.

“Well, I didn’t exactly mean try to kill you.” Catherine groaned. “I don’t trust her, Trowa. Don’t get too close to her.”

“That’s . . . not a problem right now.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to! To drag up losing her. Again.” Catherine looked disappointed in herself. “You should talk to the ringmaster, Trowa. We don’t get along with regular people on the outside very much. That’s why you picked the carnival in the first place.”

“I know that, Cathy,” Trowa said affectionately. “I will deal with her presence here, if it becomes a problem.” If. It was the ‘if’ that was the hard part.

“Mister Trowa Barton?”

There. He got in on the phone. “Yes, I’m still here. This is an emergency, so did you find something?” Trowa asked. “As soon as possible.” There was only _one_ thing that would be letting Trowa in. It was something he didn’t want to use, but without some political influence, it would be positive to work.

Duo made it obvious. Middie was in bad condition. Duo had said her leg was funny, her face was smashed up and she had bruises all over. With a small amount of guidance with Heero, he managed to get himself in officially as someone looking for Duo’s half-brother Gin, for suspicion of abuse.

“We have a route for you, and we might have found the person you are looking for,” the voice on the phone answered. “A suspicious man and woman. She is even sleeping now with her face covered in a hoodie.”

“I need along that route, right away. Please do not intercept them, just make sure they cannot leave,” Trowa demanded.

“Yes, Sir. We will be waiting. We will not approach.”

“Good.” Trowa got the details and hung up. “I am going after Middie Une, Cathy. I am bringing her here. Anything management needs to talk about, I will. Could you please pick up a pregnancy test for me?”

“Now? Trowa, it’s almost time for the last show tonight,” Catherine urged him. “You’re going to collect the spy _now_?”

“Yes. Her name is Middie. Middie Une,” Trowa reminded her. “I’ll be back.”

Hopefully, this time, with her.


	17. Mei-Lin's Scream

Middie stirred as she felt movement on her side. Gin had been resting beside her, but he was gone now. Had he gone to the bathroom? She looked around. It was empty and no one could see her face. Nothing seemed out of place, except Gin.

Then she felt him from around the side of her.

“We are going now, it’s getting too risky,” Gin warned her. “One of those guards approached me and questioned about you. I had no choice, I had to call for help. We are magically getting through now. Probably blackmail but I won’t ask. No one’s complaining either, they are getting their time saved from being in this place too.” He smiled. 

As they walked, she could see what he meant. Damn. She knew Gin’s family had some power, but how much power? She headed back toward their shuttle, now getting the command to take off. 

“Here you go,” Gin insisted as he gave her something when they went inside. “Mom’s helpers got you this. To make sure things went smoothly.”

Middie looked at it. A veil for the face and a robe to go with it. It seemed traditional of a religion. With everything they were doing, they certainly had the means to kill this Dorothy Catalonia themselves. _ They want me and Gin to get our hands dirty personally. _

“Now no one will suspect you of anything,” Gin said. “They’ll think it’s for your religion. You can drop it and go back to the hoodie when we reach the colonies. You want to get dressed in it now?”

Not really. “Of course, Gin. Thank you.”

* * *

“You had him and you lost him,” Trowa complained. “I told you not to approach him.” This? Unbelievable. Gin got warned and he apparently had some men that his mother employed to help run the business up there with him. Trowa didn’t know what happened, but everyone got the okay to get out early.

No Middie. No Gin. No one there except the waiting attendants. There was no choice. He called up Cathy. He had their trail, and even if it would be tough to catch up to them now, he would find a way through. _ Even if they somehow got a shuttle to run straight through, they would still be blocked. No colony would allow them in, no matter what. _ “Cathy? I won’t be making the show or supper tonight,” he told her. “Not for a little while.”

“Trowa?” She sounded worried of course. “You didn’t get to her in time. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I am on the same path, and as long as I keep following, I will get to her.” If he didn’t catch up through the outside quarantine path, then he would catch up with her when they reached the colonies. “I might be gone a week.”

“Trowa.”

“I can’t risk letting her go just because I don’t want to play follow the leader.”

“She might not even be pregnant. I wish there was a way to know for sure.”

“I know, Cathy. I’m sorry,” Trowa said. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Hopefully, with Middie.

One Week Later

The last negative. The last of her. Wufei wouldn’t be bothered by looks in his colony anymore as he walked by Mei-Lin, ready to take her home. Her last test, that last ‘must make sure’ test everyone wanted to perform, was negative.

She walked silently beside him. It was one thing about her. As long as he wasn’t actually bothering her, she tended to be quiet. Even when he did, she was passive aggressive, but quiet. It was only when his voice rose high, that her annoyance rose to levels that made people want to tear out their hair.

Otherwise, she’d been a simple woman. She had unique needs, but as long as they were granted, easy. 

He heard more commotion walking alongside her from others around them. Mei-Lin was . . . unique. She was a cross of Trowa, knowing and achieving a sense of silence and dignity while, every once in awhile, a spark of Nataku was seen. Especially when she became angry.

As they moved onto the colony shuttle and readied to go back to Zhang, their conversation was simple.

“Li Zhang is waiting for you,” Wufei announced. “He isn’t the best choice in all categories of husbandry.”

“He had me imprisoned without any belief I was innocent,” Mei-Lin said. “He is far from best. The only decent thing is his name. However, it’s not like we all get choices, do we?”

“No, we don’t always.” Wufei looked ahead at the Zhang colony. “Go settle down and have many children to improve the Zhang numbers.” Heh.

“I will only have many children if I have to and not before, Wufei,” Mei-Lin complained. “At least they will have a high status.”

“Being a Zhang doesn’t denote any kind of status to the Long Clan.” His last words should be something of pride. “You were surrounded by everyone greater than you in the Long colony. I hope you can learn to cope with your mediocre Zhang colony again.”

“Chang Wufei, you are trying to make me angry simply because I am too close to home and have nothing to annoy you about to make this even.”

Yes, he was, and it felt good. He would get the last say. All he had to do was get permissions for the colony to-

She had never done it before. When she had woke up and found the body in her room, she didn’t do it. When she found out she was pregnant, she had not done it. Even when finding out she had to cancel her marriage and possibly marry Chang Wufei because she was having his child in bitter revenge of RTL. She still had not done it.

One moment, everything looked fine. Nothing extra happening outside the colony, then it started to emit fire. Bomb like states. Several different directions, until there were no signs of fire left because there was nothing left.

Her home. Her family, her friends, her soon-to-be husband, and the entire life she had known. 

How could she not scream. She found herself on the ground, trembling and shaking, her eyes refusing to open again, not wanting to see it. Wanting to believe if she kept her eyes shut, then it couldn’t have happened. Self-denial though, didn’t last long as she felt tears stroll down her eyes.

Her home. Gone. 

* * *

Wufei waited, giving her time. He had seen that before with his own once. It wasn’t easy. _ Revenge of the Lost, how dare you sacrifice more innocent people for no other purpose but revenge against me! _ It wasn’t even against him directly, it was to make _ him _watch Mei-Lin. Re-experience his trauma of seeing it all over again, in her.

Calm and collected, never one to raise her voice, her scream pierced through the shuttle. It had sounded like someone had stabbed her, a physical pain of torture where a scream was the only way to endure it.

She would not be one to hear words of comfort or comparison empathy. She was not raised to want that kind of thing anymore than he had been. Revenge of the Lost may not have made her pregnant, and maybe they had blown it up prematurely, but he knew as a man what he had to do. “The Zhang clan were a proud people like the Long clan. Losing them all only as an act of revenge was the highest form of dishonor. As such, I promise that I _ will _ find those responsible and make them pay.”

She was slowly starting to stand up as she looked outward. “I am weak.”

“I know.” Her entire clan just died, it would be honorable for her to be the one to give them justice. She knew that she was weak though, and didn’t try and puff herself up like others did. Instead she bent toward him, in honor of his strength. “It isn’t just a matter of duty. Revenge of the Lost was doing this because of me. It’s only right we seek justice.”

“I am weak, but I will do anything you need.” Her voice was soft but pained. 

“I will find their secrets, their base, and I _ will _get justice. I swear it, Wang Mei-Lin.” More than that, it didn’t matter if she wasn’t pregnant anymore. 

She now had no home, and she was part of his responsibility. 

For now, she would stay with him. 

* * *

* * *

**Quatre's Mansion**

_ I was having a hard time with Dorothy Catalonia. Harder than I thought I would. It’s not that she was mean or anything, it’s just . . . _“are you okay?”

“I am just as okay as you are,” she said as she continued to read a book out in the open living room space. “Just as okay. As you. Are. Mister Quatre.”

_ I could read people. I always had a way of reading people. Not only that, I could feel their pain emotionally too. I knew Dorothy had some of that ability, but I didn’t know ‘til now- _

“Too much,” she answered. “So stop. Just stop, and yes, I’ll have some tea.”

That was how she had managed to run that mobile doll system so well. Revenge of the Lost may have brought them together, not just because of a small conversation after all. “Do you have a preference?”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” she said instead. “This was just a far-fetched accident. It will be fine.”

Even Dorothy knew to be worried. Instead of the tea, she knew exactly what Quatre was dreading. Emotional people like them, they were okay, but it was rare to find too many with the same kind of emotional reading they experienced. 

“I don’t have a clue, Mister Quatre,” Dorothy answered.

“We should really speak our thoughts out loud and not just answer before anything is even spoken,” Quatre insisted. “We could create a deeper hole or assume something that wasn’t exactly right.” When Heero and Relena had been there, he hadn’t had to warm up as close to Dorothy Catalonia. “Okay, I’ll go first. Just to make sure we understand each other. After all, it’s not like we can read minds.” Just, emotional feeling.

Dorothy gave a slight, polite nod. That’s all it was though, she thought it was dumb. “Proceed.”

“First of all.” Where did they leave off at? “Are you okay?”

“I am worried about Miss Relena,” she said. “She should be on Earth, safe and sound, but I don’t trust that everything will work out as it should. RTL is still after her. I feel close to Miss Relena, she moves my heart. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to her. On the other side, I am worried about . . . oh yes, you probably want to save that for question two.”

Yeah. “When I asked if you have a preference, I meant tea,” Quatre said.

“But that wasn’t what you were feeling out for. Tea is fine though,” Dorothy insisted. 

“You’re right, it’s not what I was feeling out. What I wanted to ask wouldn’t be right to ask straight toward you,” Quatre insisted. “But, you answered it anyway. So, I better ask.” He adjusted himself in his chair. “People like us are rare, so I worry about what this child might be like.”

“I’m sure it will be okay,” she repeated. “I highly doubt Revenge of the Lost planned on some kind of specific outcome for this. They were simply looking for someone you interacted with that would work. Have you realized that besides me, the only other obvious choice would be Trowa Barton’s sister?” She smiled sweetly. “Yes you did, right just now, just before I finished.” She gave it a minute. “You may speak now.”

“I didn’t even realize that!” Now Quatre could react. “Trowa’s sister._ That _ would have been a disaster.” Her smirk. “That’s not fair, I’m sure I could have learned.” No, wait. “I’m breaking my own rule again. Sorry.”

“I was going to say from the way you reacted, you were more worried about having to join a circus, then having a child with Trowa’s sister.” A thin smile. “Then afterwards it occurred to you that having a child with Trowa’s sister might not lead to good things.”

Yeah. It was sad to have to admit that. “Anyhow, Miss Dorothy.” 

“-we won’t know what aspects of us will be passed down into it,” Dorothy answered. “Worrying won’t do us any good We just have to remember. If it’s raised well, it will be fine.”

“It will be.” It wasn’t all just biology, it was nurturing that was also a part of what made a person become who they needed to be. They’d be great nurturers because they each had kind hearts, no matter how they were raised. _ She’s right. It doesn’t matter that there’s no science to say how this child will turn out. We’ll raise it the best we can. _

“Your welcome, Mister Quatre,” Dorothy finished. “Sorry. You wanted to say what?”

Quatre smiled. “This is all really new to me. I never actually concentrated on anything like this before. It’s got nothing to do with war, and everything to do with life. New life. I’m sure we’ll all be just fine. Thank you, Miss Dorothy.”

“Your welcome.” 

Quatre answered his phone though as it started to beep. He read the text.

“That confidence just dropped significantly,” Dorothy said to him. “What?”

“Wufei. The woman who was supposed to be carrying his . . . “ Quatre held the phone close to his heart. “They just blew her whole colony up in front of her and Wufei!” Dorothy didn’t say anything at first while Quatre felt immense pain in his heart. _ Wufei! My old friend, I am so sorry. It’s all just to make him hurt again, by watching someone completely innocent be hurt by the same crime. _“RTL, trying to make up for their mistake.”

“Is it?” Dorothy’s voice was softened. “Perhaps we need to rethink this. How did Chang Wufei’s mother die?”

Quatre didn’t know. “His whole colony went out that way. I guess, there is a good chance that might be the way she went.” Sad. 

“This Mei-Lin should have been placed on the colony right after Wufei left then, if they wanted her to go like his mother. Perhaps RTL is changing its goals? They think revenge conquers war, that revenge is beautiful and justified. Revenge is not justified. It is still just a war, a war in the heart that can’t be won.”

Quatre expected nothing less coming from Dorothy. “He feels responsible for what happened. He is going to be taking care of her, even if she has no connection to him. He’ll do so until we beat RTL. It’s the only honorable thing he can do.”

“Justice. Some sense of _ justice _.” Dorothy went back to looking at a book. “Is searching for justice or revenge any different from each other? Couldn’t revenge be seen as justice, and vice versa? Perhaps, in the end, they just want to bring him down to their level. Maybe it’s always been more about us, the victims in these cases, then anything else.”

Hm? “More about the victims?” Quatre asked.

“If their goal is just to make the former gundam pilots hurt, and their original plan was destroyed with not everyone being pregnant, perhaps they still plan on making everyone suffer. In a different way,” she noted. “Mister Quatre. What would set _ you _ off? What would make you reach for the need of justice you once felt, that made you pilot the gundam Sandrock?”

Hmm.

“What’s your fear?”

_ My. Fear. What would make me swear justice against RTL? I already want justice for all the things they’ve done so far. But, personally. What would make me go after them, the same way I went after Oz in the war? The same way I fought the colonies to continue fighting Oz. All that mattered was taking down Oz. _What event could trigger him to feel that way again? “Justice isn’t revenge.”

“Could it be to them?” She pointed out. “Take out the word ‘justice’. What would make you feel revenge? What would make the great Quatre Raberba Winner.” She coughed slightly. “Take revenge?”

That small cough between her words. He knew it. Mostly likely, it was just a cold that she caught, not used to the viruses of the colonies. Nothing severe, but. “I never had a chance to know my mother. I never even knew I was actually born, and not a test tube baby until recently.” So. “Now, you’re having mine, the same way I was really born. Naturally. You're in space too, and - and you shouldn’t be!” He could feel himself starting to crack. “You should be on Earth. It’s the safest place for this, especially you! You aren’t from the colonies, Earth is where you should be.” His hands scrunched against his seat. “If anything happens to you, because of them . . .”

Dorothy glanced over from her book.

“If anything happens to a child. My child. My _ family _ that I never got to know, just because they want me to feel that same kind of pain father had . . .” No. “All of us pilots, we swore it. No more killing. We did everything we could to keep it that way. No more senseless killing.”

“Then, that must be their ultimate goal now,” Dorothy said softly. “Bringing every one of you back to the brink. Back to the brink where you could take lives again.”

“To the brink . . .” They were trying to turn them against their own selves?

“Oh.” Dorothy didn’t look well. “Staying here is secure, especially during the quarantine. It’s almost over though, and it will be time to return to Earth. If RTL wants you to continue to feel that uneasiness, if their plan is to keep me here? There will be something nasty waiting on Earth, or something else to hold me in the colonies.” She glanced toward him. “Are you going to confess it already? You’ve gone a week with not a word about it. You know that I can sense you are hiding things. I’ve let you get away with it, but a week is more than long enough. Don’t you think?”

She was right. “A crime family is after you,” Quatre revealed. “A well-known one from Earth. I’m sorry, Dorothy. Here, I have supreme security to keep you safe. The Winner family has everything it needs _ here _, even though I need you on Earth. It will be risky either way. We just have to find a way to stop RTL and prove your innocence.”

“Then they are already winning,” Dorothy said out of the blue. Quatre didn’t understand. “Their goal is to make you seek justice against them, or revenge against them. In order to let me be free to leave this place at all, you have to prove my innocence. You have to fight RTL already.”

“Oh. I see.” Yeah. “I don’t care if they think they are winning then. I don’t care if what they ever really wanted, was just to make me seek some sort of revenge against them. The only thing I do care about, is keeping you safe. Whether they win or not. My family is my top priority.” Quatre smiled. “If they think they won, that’d be great in fact. Then I would have to worry less about what they were planning. Somehow, I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“That is a very worthy answer of you, Mister Quatre,” Dorothy said. She looked thoughtfully at the book. “Still. If anything happens, just try to think of us as a figment of a possible future. A future not set. A future that wouldn’t even be worthy to fight. If something happens, you gain a new future. The future you had before RTL messed within our lives.”

“I don’t understand why you’re saying that,” Quatre said. “A future not set?”

“If it is about hurting me, or us,” she said thoughtfully. “Then be cold to it. If something happens, it happens. Don’t change the path you believe, or they do win. They win, and you’ll never escape the despair within your heart again.”

“But, I can’t just stop caring!” That wouldn’t happen. “I can’t just see you, and-and, and see it, and just let it go. If you die, it will be because of them, not because it wasn’t the right path. It wasn’t because it was some other destiny and I should be okay with it!”

Dorothy seemed startled by his words. “If we die, and you don’t accept it that way, they win.”

“Then they win because my heart could never just shut off like that!” Quatre knew it. “I know wars solve nothing, but I also know that someone is in charge of that whole process. If we can find them, we can put an end to this madness. That’s the priority. Not whether they _ feel _like they won.”

“I see.” She seemed to accept it. “I will do my best to survive through this all. At the very least, this child _ must _survive, to keep hope alive within you. Although you seem positive about caving, it is best not to tempt it. RTL clearly plays psychologically. Although dangerous, I will return to Earth.”

“ . . . thank you.”

“I would have been taking care of myself anyway, I’m surely not looking to have my life shortened to nothing,” Dorothy said, her mood changing slightly. “It still doesn’t seem right though. Catherine would have been the better choice. I know you hate the drama and the sound of it. But just imagine? _ That _would have been a lot better of a choice than me.” Thinking.

Quatre was too. Dorothy wasn’t being cruel, she was being realistic. They could get to Catherine, the same way they could get to everyone else. Why wasn’t she considered an option? “To get Catherine involved, it would have hurt Trowa even more.” If RTL was all about revenge, why wouldn’t they be using that hurt against him? It couldn’t be just about her innocence. Relena Dorlain believed in nothing but peace, and they had no problem hurting her.

Maybe Dorothy was onto something.

“The family after you,” Quatre said, “is part of Duo’s family.”

“Lovely. Getting killed by Mister Duo Maxwell’s family. Not the most enchanting way to go,” she figured. “It is better than the uneasiness of waiting in the colonies for you though. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Quatre admitted. “We can stay with the Maguanacs at first. If I think we’re being tracked or in danger, I could move you out of the way. Heero and Trowa are very good at identities too. I’m sure they could help.” It was a better idea to be somewhere that he could see or predict the enemy.

“Than to live the restless life of fate up here, where you can’t pretend that you can do anything,” Dorothy said, understanding without his finishing words. “Mister Quatre, it is time for me to return back to mother Earth.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Miss Dorothy.”


	18. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Saint Gabriel Institute**

Relena looked around for Heero near the entrance. He knew they would be coming. She promised him. _ Where are you, Heero? _

“Relena.” Noin opened the door. “It looks like we can go inside. It’s the weekend, no one will be here.”

“It should be closed.” _ Oh, Heero. _“I understand. Heero unlocked the doors.”

“Where is he?” Noin asked as Relena went inside.

“He’ll only show if it’s positive,” Relena said, understanding that much. He wouldn’t risk any chance of being seen with her now. She reached in her purse and pulled out the new test. _ Precautionary. _Zeches had been telling her that the other test was probably good enough, and if her nerves rattled her, she could take another test at any time, and still go to Saint Gabriel for Heero’s benefit. 

She wouldn’t do that though. Although she was preparing a speech in her mind, she would be as cautious as Heero. After this test, as long as it had been, her decision would be sound.

She took her test package into the stall. She did her business, and came out. She washed her hands as she kept track of the time. Not long. _ Last pregnancy test. _

Watching it and the time. She bought one that was digital that stated ‘negative’ or ‘positive’ on the device. The best one on the market on Earth. Then, as she kept watching, not much time passed as it started to write dots across it’s screen. When it was done, it would have it’s answer.

“Are you done yet, Miss Relena?” Noin asked through the door. She had been polite enough not to come in.

“Almost.” Relena smiled, knowing she was ready and waiting to hear the negative to call and tell Zeches. “I will be out soon.” She didn’t hear Noin answer. Instead, she heard a sound outside. _ Heero? _She went toward the door, and it opened up.

With two people she never saw before, pointing guns at her. In the middle, was Heero. He was dressed in nice clothes, more posh than his regular wear. “The illustrious Relena Dorlain,” he said strangely. “You’re mine.”

What? It was Heero, she could tell it was Heero, yet he whipped handcuffs around her wrists? _ What are you doing, Heero? _

“You’ve just been jacked by the Phillips,” one of the men she didn’t recognize said. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

What did she have to say? Relena looked toward the corner. “Positive.” She glanced back at Heero. He wasn’t surprised at all. _ Just what are you up to, Heero Yuy? _

She cooperated quietly as she was taken to a van outside. Noin had been knocked out. _ Really, Heero? _What was going on? She was placed in the back of the van, gently by Heero taking over.

The other two did come in though and looked at her.

“Insane the theory worked, Heero,” he said from across the room. 

They continued driving for some time with Heero not saying a word to her. She didn’t dare to say a word either as she tried to understand what Heero was up to.

When they stopped, they were in front of a simple residence.

“You need something else, Heero?” One of them asked.

“No. I’ll be in on Tuesday as I prepare Relena,” Heero said to them as he took her out of the back of the van. As it left, she waited. He still didn’t explain anything, just going inside with her cuffs on.

Relena waited on the inside, still handcuffed. Even a pacifist reaches a limit. “Congratulations on the new profession and family, Heero Yuy.” 

Heero seemed to get the hint and undid the cuffs. “Take a seat, Relena.”

A seat. Relena took the nearest seat on a couch. 

“Duo Maxwell never joined his family,” Heero said. “So I did. I’m part of the crime syndicate that is hunting Dorothy Catalonia.”

What? “Why?”

“Why else?” He asked. “You’re Relena Dorlain, pregnant and on the run with Heero Yuy currently. I didn’t have many choices. I’m getting rid of the one thing I can.” He went toward the small kitchen. “The rules are simple. I find Catalonia, I hold her until Gin Phillips or Middie Une kill her. I find Trowa Barton, and I kill him.” He came back to the door with a glass of water. “Here.”

He couldn’t honestly be doing that. Relena took the glass of water. “I don’t understand.”

“Life isn’t easy, and until I find RTL, then it’s going to stay like this. Nothing is changing. I’ve already called Trowa before I took this job. He knows to stay out of my line of sight,” Heero answered. “If I do see him, I have no choice but to follow through.”

What?! “You would really kill your friend?”

“I’m on thin ice enough out here. I had to find a place that would protect us, and this was the most satisfactory I had,” Heero answered. “I never called Quatre, but I told Trowa to tell him when I safely had you. I told the Phillips that Zeches Merquise took you away, I was desperate, and I would take any job or task for some protection. A couple of proof samples, and I was in their good graces.”

Relena took a sip of the water. _ Heero. _“You knew.”

“I switched tests last time,” Heero admitted. “I needed you out of the way to make this happen. The only reason I have you is due to the Phillips investigating and finding you, to get you back to me.”

“The only reason you have me, is because you chose the place and time,” she corrected him.

“Not to them. That means they believe that it’s safe. When an assassin is outed, death or protection must await you. I didn’t choose death.”

“With the lovely handcuffs, I suppose that makes me an unwilling runner as well,” she pointed out. “Is that the one thing you could change, Heero? Whether I was escaping with you or not?”

“If anything happens to me in the line of duty, you are to be returned unharmed to Zeches Merquise,” Heero said. “They will make sure that the fact you didn’t run with me willingly would be revealed.”

“But, why?” Relena asked. “How did you know this family would take you in as fighting for them? One would assume right away it would be best to kill someone like you.”

“Like I said, I proved my worth.” He didn’t explain how. “Duo had told Mrs. Phillips about Hilde Schbeiker and him, in comparison to Trowa and Middie Une. Even though she was angry and shot at Duo, she also listened. When I contacted them and told them the same thing, her beliefs had changed. The fact that you just scored a digital positive only proved it more.”

That’s why he really wanted her testing right then and there. “Proof positive.” It would be a great coincidence if Heero Yuy ended up in such a jam as Duo described. Proving the point so well with her testing too. “Good enough to even fool me, Heero Yuy.”

“Just behave,” Heero warned her. “This family isn’t that gentle. Stay out of the way and don’t talk to anyone.”

“Why do you have to kill Trowa then?” Relena asked. “Why is that such a profound order?”

“Gin Phillips, Duo Maxwell’s half brother, is in love with Middie Une,” Heero told her. “Mrs. Phillips saw how much Gin is willing to kill for Middie Une to keep RTL off of them, so she wants Middie Une for Gin. Trowa is an exceptional fighter, so it’s imperative to have someone as exceptional as him. It’s that simple.”

Hmph. “That’s a terrible reason to kill.”

“It’s a good enough reason to hire me,” Heero answered. “I can also dig into RTL even deeper with their resources. The ultimate goal is to find and stop Revenge of the Lost. An alliance with an enemy of my enemy is the best place to be.”

“The ultimate goal?” Relena closed her eyes. “Heero, even if you do, what good will it do? The fact of the matter is, I am still pregnant.”

“You would be safe and be able to go back to your position,” Heero answered. “I would go back to my life. That’s good enough for me.”

_ Not for me. _She noticed Heero staring at her too. “What?”

* * *

_ That look. _Heero knew about that look. He didn’t know the first time he met Relena what it meant. It took time to understand Relena Dorlain’s line of thinking. She was not a typical student back then. He threatened her with death, and she seemed to be following him to get that mission completed faster. It wasn’t until later that he started to understand her.

She set her sights on goals, and like him, even if it meant her life she would proceed to accomplish those goals. She did it often with alluring charm that swayed the audience, instead of fighting and mobile suits back then. The goals weren’t the same, but she went after what she wanted.

It was an involuntary look. It meant there would be a battle with Relena herself. _ As Duo would say, Mommy wants daddy in the picture. _“It would be worse with me, Relena.”

“I’m right here. You were the one who kidnapped me,” Relena said, taking him at his exact words.

“I’m not good father material.” Her eyes weren’t changing.

“I see,” she answered. “That’s a strange thing to say at this time.”

“I mean it, Relena.” _ Damn. _“Relena.”

“Heero. I don’t blame you for this situation,” she uttered. “I understand why you chose this path. I hope that you never have to open fire on Trowa or Dorothy.”

“A man who would kill his own allies would make a terrible father.”

“If you planned on killing them, you wouldn’t have warned them,” she came back with. “You are only doing what’s best for us. I understand that. I am sure they understand too. Did you give them any kind of help before warning them to stay back?”

Double damn. She was always good. Even now. “Yeah,” Heero said. “I let Trowa know the exact location where I met Dorothy Catalonia specifically. Gin Phillips and Middie Une will eventually find their way there after looking hard enough. He’ll beat them there and be ready.”

“I hope Trowa Barton does get to her,” Relena said.

“He will.” Heero already knew that. Trowa would be pulling out all the stops. He’d get Middie Une, and get back to Earth. 

* * *

**The Colony Heero Met Dorothy Catalonia**

Middie Une investigated under the table and around it. No longer having to wear the religious veil, she moved around easier in her hoodie outfit again. 

This should be the place according to what they gathered up. She didn’t see any evidence that showed them where she left to next. “She was pulled away from here, and then someone came after her, knocking law enforcement out.” Middie got back up from the table. “They say he resembled Quatre Winner.”

“The former gundam pilot?” Gin asked. “Whoah. That’s strange.” He scratched his head. “Duo Maxwell was at Finn’s house, claiming he was some half-brother of mine. I wonder why someone as rich as the Winner estate would want her?”

“If he was a gundam pilot, then there’s no predicting whether this was him or not. Still, it’s a clue,” Middie Une insisted. “She might be with him, hiding in the colonies.”

“Breaking into the Winner Estate is going to be the heaviest yet,” Gin said. “We’ll need more than a little backup. Quarantine should be over soon. We’ll relax up here and wait for more help to take it on.” He smiled at Middie Une. “It has been one long week though. I thought we’d never get out. No place had the gall to just send us straight up, only to pass us on to another station. We inched our way up here.”

“No one wants to be responsible for spreading it to a single colony.” Middie Une felt Gin touch her shoulder.

“Come on, One Song. Let’s go do that relax thing,” Gin insisted. “They have nice hotels in this colony. It’s a healing colony. Bet they are nice enough for us to take our minds off things.”

Middie stood up. “Right.” Middie embraced the hoodie hiding her face. A double hotel bed didn’t sound relaxing to her. _ Why even try to protest. Gin is taking you in, like it or not. No one can fight this family, and no one can fight RTL. They are RTL’s enemy, so it’s the safest place to be. _She moved away with Gin to the nearby hotel. Except? 

Something. Something was wrong. 

“One Song?” Gin called for her. She had taken off running for some reason. Bathroom? Nah, they were right next to a hotel. “One Song!” Then, he spotted her. Not far away, sitting at a table. “You startled me, One Song.” He sat down next to her. He glanced back to her. Something was strange. “You okay, One Song?”

“It’s not One Song.”

Oh. Shit. He knew that hoodie looked slightly darker.

* * *

Trowa flipped off the hood and grabbed Gin as he struggled. “Where’s Middie Une?”

Gin danced in the air, his legs not able to touch the ground. “Trowa. Barton.” He could barely breathe. “Don’t hurt her.”

“I would never hurt her.” Trowa glanced around again. Middie wasn’t like Gin, she had moved away as soon as she felt an uneasy presence. Trowa had been hiding behind them with an outfit similar to her so that he could take out Gin’s men, and then get to Gin and deal with him. “Are you assigned to kill Dorothy Catalonia?”

“I don’t want to,” Gin said. “Revenge of the Lost is making us. You are working for them too, right?”

“If you go after Middie Une, I will make you pay.” Trowa let him go. “You don’t have the eyes to kill anyone. It doesn’t mean you can’t get those eyes.” Then, Trowa stopped. He spotted it. Movement out on the side. Strange leg movement for a second, trying to hide behind a wall. “Middie Une.” He called for her, this time not wasting one moment with what ifs or wonderings. She wasn’t far and she would be listening. “I am not here to gun you down. I don’t know what lies they made up, but they only want to hurt you by making you kill someone who is the same as you. Pregnant and manipulated by Revenge of the Lost.”

“She’s pregnant too?” Middie’s voice came from the general direction he suspected. She came out in a slower walk, a little wrong. “Are you sure?”

Trowa couldn’t see past her hoodie, but he knew it was her. Trowa let go of Gin and flipped backward, showing up behind Middie, and sealed her against him with one arm.

* * *

No Name grabbed her and pulled her away without a word.

“Please don’t do this, No Name, I wasn’t a part of the raid that hurt your family,” Middie pleaded. She was desperate. No Name was one of the best fighters at the time she was a spy, and he was only a kid back then. “I mean Trowa.” She tried not to aggravate him any extra. He brought her to a rental car, let her go and pulled a gun on her.

“Get in,” he demanded. He saw Gin approaching from behind but kept his gun on her. “One move and I’ll take her out right now.”

Gin held up his hands. “Please, man, have a heart. She would have been like a toddler at the time of your-”

No Name cocked his gun, silencing him. He looked back at Middie. “Get into the car.”

No choice. Middie got into the rental. No Name headed toward it himself but kept his gun trained on her as he got inside and started it.

“I’ll get you back, One Song!” Gin yelled as they started to take off. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Middie asked as they started to move away from Gin and all hope of safety.

“Nothing, Middie Une. RTL is a trickster.” Trowa steered the car with his gun trained on her. “I couldn’t take the chance that you didn’t believe me. You aren’t carrying a child of a person named Finn or Gin. If you are pregnant, then you are carrying mine,” he finished. “All the gundam pilots are involved in their own similar problem. Do you believe me?”

Middie looked at his gun. “Your sister is Catherine Bloom.”

“I know what you are thinking,” Trowa responded. “Her past looks like she could fit in that group, but she isn’t a part of it. She hates war.”

Middie didn’t know what to believe anymore except that, once again, he could have killed her. He still didn’t. _ There is a good possibility . . . he could be telling the truth then. _“Why are the gundam pilots involved?”

Trowa took a minute to answer. “The Gundams took thousands of lives. To them, the pilots of those Gundams, we deserve their biggest dose of justice.”

Did he gulp? Middie couldn’t quite tell. Trowa never did that. His emotions were hard to read. If he did that?

“The theory so far,” Trowa continued. “They want to kill you in the same fashion as our own mothers died.”

Oh. _ That sounded like Revenge of the Lost alright. _ It made more sense too, as sad as it sounded. Middie rubbed her arm. “I believe you.” No matter how much No Name’s sister fit, it just didn’t seem right. She watched him lower his gun. _ Then it’s him. _ She could still be pregnant, but if she was, it was Trowa’s. _ They want to hurt the pilots? Who could hurt him half as much as me being the one? _ Nobody. _ That’s beyond cruel. _

“Before or after?”

Middle looked back at him. Before or after what? “What do you mean?”

“The injuries,” Trowa said. “Duo said you were injured. Was it before or after they knew?”

Oh. “Both. Nothing near the stomach.” There. That should make him feel better. Although? He still didn’t look good. She couldn’t risk asking yet, but she was wondering. How did his mother die? 

How was she supposed to die?

* * *

Piece of shit, that Trowa was not getting her! Middie was carrying his unborn nephew. “Mom, she’s gone.” Ooh, an earful. “I couldn’t follow, it was the Trowa No Name guy. He didn’t kill her though. He could’ve done it right here. She said back at the apartment, he didn’t do it either. I think he’s holding her.” Yeah, it made sense. “I don’t think he _ will _ kill her, but I think he’s holding her. Making sure I do it. He even said she’s pregnant, but that’s probably just to twist the knife.” Damn them. He didn’t know if that part was real. He never personally killed anyone in his entire life. “Middie must be insurance. He only said that stuff before he grabbed her, trying to lure her out.” His mom agreed that it made sense then. “I promise, I’ll do it. I’ll do it for Finn’s memory, his kid, and the family. Meanwhile, spread the word.” Yeah, the tough question.

Gin could live in one world or another. He could have had a mansion, his own ring of girls, and everything else under the sun. He didn’t want that. He just wanted a normal life where he didn’t have to watch his back for the rest of his. To get the kind of help he wanted though? “Fine, I’m in,” he agreed. “Send out the word. Send out the picture. We need Catalonia. Alive only.” If Dorothy Catalonia found her way back down, she wouldn’t live long with the bounty _ he _ was putting on her. And that No Name, he better pray nothing happened to One Song! Like it or not.

Gin just officially got into the family business.

\-------------------

**Duo and Hilde’s Place on Earth**

“So, who’s excited to be going home tomorrow?” Duo asked as he slipped down his shades. “Last night of Earth programming, but I don’t mind. Kind of missing everything on high.”

“The God of Death misses things on high?” Hilde teased him. “Well, regular Hilde misses it too. I’m really excited to go back. Earth was nice, but it’s no vacation. I’ll be happy working in the junkyard again instead of this fast food craze down here.”

“Yeah, but don’t take it too easy,” Duo warned her. “RTL is still out there, and I don’t want them nabbing you, to try for a second time.”

“I know, Duo,” she said. “I know that I was really lucky in this. Relena Dorlain and Dorothy Catalonia weren’t at all. The woman that was supposed to have Wufei’s baby too. She isn’t pregnant but . . .”

“Yeah, that’s gotta be harsh,” Duo said. “It’s never easy when the only ones you knew, and the life you led, get burned to cinders.” He knew that firsthand. “Wufei knows that pain too. He’s taking care of her until RTL is done for.”

“I hope everyone stays safe and connected, so we can watch each other’s backs,” Hilde said. “No one can win if we all keep vigilant.”

“No can do, Hilde-Babe,” Duo said. “Heero’s working for the people that want to kill Dorothy Catalonia. If he sees her, he’s kidnapping her. If he sees Trowa too?” He winked and turned his finger into a gun. “Kapow. He’s supposed to shoot him dead.”

“What?” Hilde of course didn’t understand. “Duo, that’s insane! Why is your friend Heero Yuy working for the enemy?”

“Because it’s not _ his _ enemy,” Duo answered. “RTL is their enemy too, and Heero isn’t just fighting for a quiet place to stay. He’s going to need something extreme to hide the likes of Relena Dorlain. Where else are they gonna go?” He waved it off. “It’s no different than Trowa working for Oz and busting Heero and Wufei.”

“There is a difference. Heero is supposed to kill and hurt his friends.”

“Don’t see that difference yet,” Duo teased her. “Look, I know about it because he told us. He told Trowa before he took the position to watch out for him, and Trowa is supposed to tell Quatre as soon as Relena is abducted by him.”

“Abducted?” Hilde asked. “What do you mean abducted?”

“He can’t just be working for that group, walk on up in a car and go ‘hey-mother-of-my-child! Yo, how ya doin’? Listen I know you like peace and all but I just turned assassin for a bad group. So jump in the back already, Babe.”

“Duo.” Hilde sat on the couch. “I guess, it is what it is.”

“Everybody runs their own lives the way they think is best,” Duo said. “As for us, we are much better off high in the colonies, running the junkyard. Don’t ya think?”

“Yeah.” Hilde nodded. “It’s a little surreal though. One day you think you’re pregnant, and then you just aren’t.”

“So?” Duo took off his sunshades. “You’re not sad about it, are you?” 

“I don’t know how I feel about it,” Hilde answered. “It feels like a waste I guess. All that drama, coming to Earth, and we leave the same as when we came.”

“Yeah. Guess it does feel a little like running in circles with no new bundle of joy,” Duo admitted, “but it’s way better this way. I’m good at fighting and junkyard stuff, but I’d be lousy at the parenting thing. Sometimes you should just forget about the journey and concentrate on the destination. The destination happens tomorrow.” Quarantine over. 

“It sure was a nasty quarantine. Happened so fast, and now, it just went over almost as fast,” Hilde noticed. “Strange, huh?”

“Yeah. Might have been RTL. Might not have. Didn’t feel so attached to the colonies I was going to put anything at risk though,” Duo said. “So? Let’s spend a little wealth for the night. Call up a nice joint, and put in some reservations.”

Hilde chuckled. “Pizza. Got it, Duo.”

Yeah. Soon, pizza wouldn’t be their go-to ‘nice meals’ anymore. _ Back to the Junkyard. _

Back to a normal life.

* * *

* * *

Hotel in Nearby Colony.

“We’ll stay here for now,” Trowa insisted. “You are going to stay near me. RTL may still want to try something against you.” Middie Une didn’t ask any questions as he grabbed his phone. It should have happened by now. Heero should have had Relena.

As he promised Heero, he dialed up Quatre.

“Hello?”

“Quatre, it’s Trowa. This is a warning for Dorothy Catalonia,” he said clearly. “Heero is working for Duo’s family. He is working for the Phillips, and he is supposed to find Catalonia on Earth.”

“What?! Heero’s working for the enemy?”

“Yes, and I can’t get any word to Heero about anything else because if he spots me, he’s supposed to outright kill me,” Trowa finished. “Watch Dorothy Catalonia.”

“I will. Trowa? You stay safe. Um. Did you . . .?”

“I have Middie Une,” Trowa informed him. “We’ll find out more truths when we go to Earth. Quarantine ends tomorrow. Quatre? What are you going to do?”

“Quarantines aren’t new,” Quatre said, “but . . . I’ve talked it out with Dorothy. We’re going back to Earth.”

“I had a feeling you were,” Trowa said. “I trust you, Quatre. Don’t risk getting in Heero’s way.”

“I won’t. You make sure Heero doesn’t see you either.”

“I will.” Trowa hung up and looked at Middie. She sat on the edge of the bed. “Lie down. You need proper rest. You haven’t had proper rest in a bed for over a week I assume.” She climbed onto the bed. 

“What do you want?” Middie Une asked. 

“I want you to come to Earth and take a pregnancy test there,” Trowa said. “Not all the women who were supposed to be pregnant, had become pregnant. However, the only ones to be negative were those that lived out in the space colonies so far.”

“Okay,” she answered as she curled up on the bed more, seemingly enjoying the pillow. “Then what?”

Hm. “I want to protect the innocent inside of you, that is related to me. To do that, I will keep you hidden while I stop RTL.” Trowa looked back at her, but she had already drifted off to sleep. _ Middie Une hasn’t been in a bed for over a week. I doubt being captive gave her a bed too. Food. Water. She could be lacking on several essentials. _ Just because he didn’t move fast enough. _ Blaming myself won’t do any good now. I just need to get her back to a healthy state, and get her to Earth with me. _

Trowa would take her to the circus. Catherine could help her heal back to normal. Although Catherine hated the very idea of Middie Une, her heart would be too kind to turn her away. _ It’s quite possible she might even see what I had seen about her. _

Middie Une had always been a good person, she was just trapped in the wars of fate.


End file.
